Natsuki
by Riverlander1790
Summary: When a girl from England is transported through a puddle to Konoha 5 yrs after the Kyuubi's attack, will she use the opportunity to help Naruto's path in life? Or will she simply stand and watch? And does Konoha have more in store for her? When history is really unveiled, what will happen to them all? KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**AN: I realise that there are stories very similar to this already so the plot may not be very original, but I love this type of story and wanted to make one of my own. I probably won't be entirely accurate, but I blame my memory and any situations I may need to create. Other than that, read at your leisure and I hope you like it! **

**Peace.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It could not be said when Natalie Waterman became yet another otaku on this planet, but she had never felt happier before being one. Sure, there were no others in her school that held the same passion for anime or manga as she, which had resulted in her becoming a bit of a loner, but she was tough. A little loneliness never hurt anyone did it? Besides, she was entirely too enthralled in her latest manga favourite, Naruto. The story drew her in and the characters made her feel sympathy and belonging, always she hoped that she could help her fictional friends. But seeing as though it was an impossible, she resigned herself to her imagination and day-dreams. She wasn't by any means the definition of a 'regular' seventeen year old girl, but she preferred it that way. She was different and she enjoyed the fact.

Loneliness was something everyone went through; she just experienced it more often and for longer periods of time.

Today had been like any other day in school. The English stormy weather meant no outdoor sports, so her classmates had resorted to gossiping in the form room as all girls might at times. Sometimes she really hated being in an all girls school. It just meant more people that knew exactly what was likely to upset you, because they were the same gender as you. It was also embarrassing for her too, a girl with no experience with boys her age, to even _attempt_ to participate in the type of conversations they held. She found them crude, disgusting and a little frightening at times.

To avoid the crowd of chattering girls, Natalie sat in 'her corner' of the form room and pulled out one of her beloved Naruto manga books, eager to continue the story. She was a fair way on in the series, but enjoyed re-reading this series in particular. She absent-mindedly twirled a strand of her long hair with her hand, a habit of hers when she read. The book however was abruptly snatched from her, by a small manicured hand.

Scowling up at the book-stealer, Natalie saw to her dismay it was in fact Abby, the leader of the unpopular 'populars'. "Whatcha reading here Natalie-Gnat?"

"Can I have my book back please?" Natalie asked, maintaining a cool voice.

"This is a book? It's a picture book! Aww... can't Natalie-Gnat read _proper_ books? Is she too _slow_?" Abby said, waving the book in front of her sniggering hench-women.

"I am perfectly capable of reading _Abigail_, now can I have my book back?"

"How about... no."

Natalie sighed in annoyance, moving to stand up the puny but busty girl. Abby was extremely short, with a nose too big for her face, blonde hair twice the size of her head, eyebrows that arched to her hairline and a fake tan so orange it was almost blinding. Normally she wouldn't attract much attention, but she was _enormously _well endowed, and the make-up she caked on hid most flaws, attracting much attention from the male population their age, which in an all girls school practically equalled social standing. Abby was one of the queen bees here. Natalie however, still shorter than average but not unusually so, with a fairly flat-chested appearance, plain features, black hair and eyes contrasting to her quite pale skin, a mouth that was perhaps a little too wide for her round face, and somewhat quiet nature, was a lowly worker bee in this 'hive'. And she knew it. If she hadn't, she was daily reminded of the fact.

"Look, school's nearly over now, there's no more point to your charade. Just give me back my book and go put on more make-up or something." Natalie said calmly.

This only served to infuriate Abby further though it seemed, "SCREW YOU, you little bitch, you'd better be careful how you talk to me, or I can make your life here a living _HELL_!"

Deciding to quote several choice characters, Natalie replied with a simple, "Hn."

Seeing how ineffective her threat seemed, Abby fumed momentarily, before smirking slightly. Racing to the nearest window, she tossed out the manga book, right into the growing storm outside, before returning to her laughing cronies. Natalie's eyes widened in shock, before she hurried to the window and peered down below. Her book lay opened on its front, its dear pages soaking in a huge puddle, rain continuing to pelt on its cover. Knowing her precious friends were contained in said book, Natalie raced out of the room without a second thought, even though the school day was yet to end. Quickly grabbing her bag and coat from the cloakroom along the way, Natalie swung open the heavy doors of the school and stepped out into the pouring rain.

She was soaked in seconds, but scrunched her eyes a little as she looked around her for her beloved book. Spotting it floating now on the surface of a huge puddle, Natalie ran towards it, slipping only slightly along the way. As she drew closer to the puddle she saw that the ink from the pages of the manga book was seeping into the water surrounding it, surely pointing out its destruction. Reaching down to pick it up again, she bent her head over the book as some protection from further damage as she checked it over.

The book was ruined. The pages were now only blotches of ink with some lines slightly visible. Coming across one page in particular, what was once a view of the entire village of Konoha had now only vaguely the images of the Hokage mountain. Running a finger sadly across the picture, she dejectedly stroked a finger along the somewhat visible face of the late Yondaime, mumbling apologies to her friends. Her finger now covered in ink, Natalie brushed it on her coat in efforts of removing it before it stained her finger black. But the ink didn't come off. In fact, it spread.

Watching in shock and fascination at the black ink spreading up her finger and along her hand and arm, Natalie tried again to wipe off the ink using her other hand. But the moment her other hand made contact; the ink spread to her other hand. Frightened now, Natalie dropped the book, it falling back into the puddle it had floated on previously, and could only stand and stare at her blackening arms. Lifting her shirt to view her middle, she saw the ink spread downwards as well, and could practically feel the ink creep across her face. Looking down at her reflection in the puddle, she saw her skin was as black as her hair, the whites of her eyes popping out greatly on the black canvas that was her face. Suddenly the puddle blackened also, diffusing out from the manga book. The puddle once pitch black, _crawled_ up her legs and began to drag her down, _wherever_ down _was_.

Natalie couldn't stop the scream that tore through her throat as she was sucked into the black puddle, but a crash of thunder covered it. After another blinding flash of lightening all that was left was a blank book, floating on a clear puddle in the pelting rain.

* * *

Natalie's first thought when she began to regain consciousness was that her whole body felt painful and heavy. And then she felt something cold and sharp prod her side. Groaning at the effort of waking up, she made to sit up, only to be abruptly pushed down once again. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw a man stood above her, a strangely familiar looking uniform and white mask on their face, with slits as eyes and the design perhaps of a wolf's face on it. Natalie would have kept looking at the mask, but didn't as she had their foot at her throat and a katana blade right between her eyes. Surprisingly, Natalie managed to keep a calm facade to this deadly threat, her slightly wider eyes the only indication of her distress.

"Erm, hi, do you mind getting your foot off me?" Natalie managed to squeeze out from under said foot.

"Who are you?" the masked man said, digging their foot into her throat, "What are you doing crashing into the Hokage's office? Are you trying to assassinate him? Answer me!"

Natalie however was now truly shocked. _Did he just say Hokage?_ Where _was _she? Konoha? But that was impossible, she'd only dreamed of this happening. Natalie's eyes began to dart wildly around her, looking for some sort of indication to her whereabouts. But she was then thrown onto her front, her arms painfully pulled up onto her back. "Answer me girl!"

"Perhaps Hideki, the girl would answer if she were given the room to breathe." A low voice said from across the room, a tinge of amusement dancing in their voice. It sounded strangely familiar too for some reason. Natalie was pulled up to stand suddenly by the collar of her shirt, becoming dizzy from the speed. She _really_ wasn't appreciating being manhandles like this.

Now stood up in the room, Natalie saw that the masked man was not alone in the room, behind him were four more masked people, _ANBU?_, and an old man behind a desk. The old man though Natalie recognized, and not because she had seen him face to face before, but because she had seen his picture. His face, drawn in a book she had read. Shakily reaching into her bag, her wrist was stopped by a larger hand, belonging to the same masked man that she was beginning to dislike, "What are you doing?"

Scowling at the much taller man, Natalie continued in her plight and retrieved the book from her bag. It wasn't the volume she had been reading previously, but another, yet when she studied the book, it was blank except for the cover. A cover which caught the attention of every occupant in the room. The masked man snatched the book from her hands, _boy was this guy rude_, and studied the front cover. "_Naruto?_"

"What do you know of Naruto girl?" said the old man.

"I'll tell you under two conditions." Natalie said, "One, you tell me _exactly_ where I am, and two, what I tell you will be told in private, _without_, others present."

The old man stared at Natalie, she refusing to let her gaze waver, and watched him as he nodded his head. Several of the masked people attempted to protest, but were calmly dismissed. The man who was holding Natalie left the room last, sending what was sure to be a scowl had she been able to see his face through the mask he wore. When everyone else had left the room, the old man spoke, "What is your name?"

If this was really the place she thought she was in, _Natalie_ wasn't going to be the best name that would suit this place. She had a name that she could use, from a past attempt at learning Japanese, and had found a name that resembled hers slightly, "Natsuki."

"Well Natsuki, you fell through the ceiling of my office," he said pointing to a noticeable hole in the ceiling, "In the middle of the storm about an hour ago. You are in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Heaving a huge sigh, Natsuki nodded, "I thought so."

"Now, what did you have to tell me?"

And so began the several hour long talk with the Sandaime Hokage, where all she knew of Naruto was shared and her future set in Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

It turned out that Natsuki had 'landed' about five years after the Kyuubi attack, so almost all of the characters she knew and loved were only five or six. It was a little disheartening to know that all her friends were so little compared to her. But it _did _give her the opportunity to help them from an earlier age... _if_ she decided to help them. Both the Sandaime and Natsuki couldn't really reach a decision on whether she should intervene at any time, tentatively concluding that they would decide given the situation at the time. He noted everything in a scroll which he secured for the next Hokage, Tsunade, so she knew what to do with Natsuki when her time came.

Of course, so as not to raise _too_ much suspicion on Natsuki's part, for the first two weeks she had an ANBU chaperone, and to her annoyance; it was the 'wolf' ANBU, Hideki, the one who had _manhandled_ her. He never apologised or even said a word, but Natsuki swore she could _feel_ a glare come from him. She couldn't blame him though; he, an ANBU ninja was forced to watch a _civilian_.

She was watched at all times, when she was at 'home' (the small apartment that the Hokage had been kind enough to give her), at work (Natsuki worked at a book shop as an accountant, she was good with calculations), even when she went shopping. She dared not go exploring for her young friends, besides, what would she do? They were _five_ years old. Natsuki thought she glimpsed a young Iruka once though, which made her a little happier. Who knew she would feel as lonely here in her dream world, as she had been in her past life.

Speaking of which, three questions had been constantly circling her mind since her arrival; How had she gotten there? Who had brought her here? And most importantly, _why_ was she here?

None could apparently be answered very easily, although the Hokage had said he would look into the answer behind the first and second question at least.

It was her second to last day with Hideki and she couldn't have felt more relieved. Walking home after a late shopping trip with Hideki by her side she passed an alley only to hear a whimper. Snapping her head to the sound, she heard it again, a pain filled sound. _Was someone hurt?_ Moving to investigate, she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Hideki was shaking his head at her, but Natsuki just scowled, ripped her arm from his hand, and made her way determined but cautiously to the alley. To her shock she saw a sight she would never forget.

Naruto.

But Naruto after what looked like a fairly brutal attack by the villagers. He was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises, and although none looked too serious, Natsuki couldn't help feel rage to those who had done this to Naruto, this little five year old. He looked so small to her, smaller than she knew five year olds should be, and her heart broke a little as she watched Naruto attempt to clean his wounds. As she approached him, his cerulean eyes looked at her, widening in fright, as he shuffled back a little and covered his face. Natsuki felt the need to tear apart the people who had done this to Naruto.

Walking slower to him, a reassuring smile on her face, she sat next to him, but far enough so he wouldn't feel threatened and cornered by her. After a little while, when he realised Natsuki wasn't attacking him, Naruto peeked carefully over his hands to see Natsuki patiently sat beside him.

Natsuki decided to start off with some introductions, "Hello, I'm Natsuki. Who are you?" she asked, although perfectly aware of who she was sat next to.

He didn't reply straight away, probably afraid she would hit him when she heard who he was. Smiling more when Natsuki saw a little courage burn in his eyes, she listened to his determined voice as he spoke, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" he said, as if daring Natsuki to say something back.

Pleased that the cruel villagers had not broken him, Natsuki reached into her shopping bag and retrieved the pack of tissues and bottle of water she had just bought. "Come here Naruto, let me have a look at you."

Nervously, he shuffled closer and held an arm to her. Gently holding his arm, Natsuki carefully washed most of the blood and dirt off his small arm, growing more and more furious at his attackers. Naruto was relaxing slowly, under both Natsuki's gentle touch and the understanding that she wasn't going to hurt him, eventually letting her clean his other arm, both his legs and his face.

"Naruto," Natsuki said when she had finished cleaning him up, "Do you want to come with me to my house? I have a first aid kit there, so I can help you a little more. I can whip you up something to eat too, if you don't mind my cooking, it's not the best in the world. You can even spend the night, it's getting a little late now. What do you say?" Natsuki knew she was rambling now, but she was growing nervous under Naruto's wide eyed stare.

"Really?" he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Sure, do you need to go home or something?"

"NO!" he said suddenly, his small hand gripping Natsuki's suddenly, "B-But I have to go to the Ninja Academy tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she said, "I'll wash your clothes so you can wear them tomorrow if you don't mind, and I'll walk you there."

He just stared a little more at Natsuki in wonder, before the most adorable smile broke out on his face. Natsuki couldn't help smile back, as she stood and scooped Naruto into her arms to his surprise. Balancing him on one hip while she carried her bags in another, she smiled when she felt Naruto rest his head on her shoulder as she made her way home, all the way planning how to kill every single person that had hurt this precious person in her arms.

* * *

That night Natsuki managed to make some rice with meat and vegetables for Naruto and herself, not the most appetising, but filling nonetheless, and something she knew she was capable of making. Naruto had to her amusement made faces while eating the vegetables, but did so anyway at her request, smiling more brightly when she produced some sweet dangos for a treat. After he had then had his instructed bath and dressed in one of Natsuki's t-shirts and shorts (they were still too big, but they covered him) he sat patiently on the bed while Natsuki treated every wound of his, however small.

By the time she had returned from putting the first aid kit back in the bathroom and Naruto's clothes to wash, Naruto had fallen asleep on the bed. Smiling at the little boy, she pulled the blanket over him and gave a small kiss on his blonde head, before pulling up a chair to the bed. She wouldn't be comfy in the morning, but she'd be damned if she let Naruto wake up alone in a strange place. Resting her head on the bed, she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over her.

* * *

A shaking on her shoulder brought Natsuki out of her peaceful slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw to her surprise that it was Hideki. _What was he waking her up for? Unless!-_

Whirling her head to look at Naruto, she breathed a little easier when she saw he was still sound asleep. "You should wake him up if you want to get him to the Academy on time." Was all Hideki said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Looking at the alarm on my bedside table, Natsuki groaned at the 5:30 am that was blinking at her. The sun was barely peeking out into the sky, but she stood from the chair and stretched, popping her joints in her slightly off-putting habit. Gently shaking Naruto awake, she instructed him to go get ready in the bathroom, handing him a spare toothbrush of hers and a facecloth. Once she had seen the drowsy Naruto to the bathroom, Natsuki set out his now clean-from-blood clothes on the bed, and set about making a packed lunch and breakfast for them both. She thought some eggs on toast would do.

When the toast was ready and the eggs nearly done, Naruto came stumbling to the kitchen, Natsuki guessed that he followed his nose. After putting the packed lunches in her bag and one more flip of the eggs, she slid the eggs onto two slices of toast and plonked it in front of a seat with a glass of milk. Doing the same on two more plates, she sat to eat when she noticed Naruto wasn't sat with her.

"Seat Naruto, eat up before the eggs get cold." She said patting the seat next to her. A grin flashed upon Naruto's face as he hoisted himself onto the seat and devoured his plate. Looking to the third plate at the table Natsuki called out, "Hideki! Come eat something, I know you haven't eaten yet."

Two puffs of smoke later and an empty plate and glass lay beside Natsuki and Naruto. "You're welcome I guess."

Piling the dishes into the sink, Natsuki told Naruto to wait ten minutes while she got ready. She only had to brush her teeth, wash her face and put on some day clothes, as she wasn't the type to put make-up on. It felt too strange on her face for her to bear it. A quick brush of her hair and she was scooping Naruto into one arm as she grabbed her bag in the other and made her way out of the apartment, laughing slightly from the look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"Ok Naruto," Natsuki said, "You tell me which way to go."

So Naruto sat on her hip, pointing the way while Natsuki memorized the route in her head. He pointed out _everything_ along the way, getting excited at having someone to talk to. Natsuki listened to every word, and soon found that they were at the Academy sooner than expected. Naruto looked a little sad and worried when he saw all the other children being dropped off by their parents also, pushing a little away from Natsuki.

"You should go now, before they see you." He said, "I don't want Natsuki-chan to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"'Cos you're here with me."

Frowning a little, Natsuki strode more forcefully to the Academy, Naruto quietly protesting in her arms as they began to attract attention from those around them. Placing Naruto gently on the ground, she pulled out the lunch she packed for him.

"It's only a sandwich, it's all I could make, I hope it's okay for you." Natsuki said, holding it out to Naruto. Naruto took it from her, smiling, seeming to have forgotten his previous fears from before. Natsuki then gave him a card, "This is my address and the place where I work. If you ever want to see me just follow the instructions on this."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Natsuki-chan!"

"Not at all Naruto, do you want to join me for some ramen after school?"

"HAI!"

Smiling at him, Natsuki planted a small kiss on his forehead, ignoring the not so subtle gasps from behind her; before she stood up, "Work hard in school, okay? Become the best ninja ever!"

"YEAH! I'll see you after school?"

"Of course, seeya later Naruto."

Natsuki watched Naruto hurry off indoors, frowning a little at the wide berth the other students left around him. Again she saw a young Iruka, ushering the students inside quicker under supervision of an older teacher. Smiling at the sight, she turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you know who that _thing_ was?" the woman said, looking at her.

Scowling at this woman, and the small crowd behind her oh-so-subtly eavesdropping for the answer also, "I know who _Naruto _is, yes, why? Shall I introduce you to him?" Natsuki said with an angry smirk.

"No." The woman sniffed, before turning and going on her way. Glaring at the crowd as it dispersed, Natsuki turned back only to come face to face with the Hokage.

"Natsuki-san, let's go talk in my office for a while."

Puzzled, Natsuki nodded her head and followed the Hokage, wondering what he wanted to talk about.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**AN: I give up on 3****rd**** POV, now on it is Natsuki's POV... I tried, sorry ( TT_TT )**

* * *

Chapter 3

Filing all the papers sat in front of me into the correct filing cabinet, a small sense of achievement spread through me at having finished another easy but time-consuming task. Looking to the clock, I felt my eyes widened, and I hurriedly packed my things and ran out of the shop, managing just to fling a 'goodbye' out to my elderly boss at the back. I heard my feet slap on the pavement as I ran, hoping I wasn't late.

I arrived at the Ninja Academy out of breath from running all the way, _damn I need to get in shape_, and saw no one else there. I was worried that I was too late, but just as I was checking my watch, a bell could be heard coming from inside the building. Sighing in relief, I saw other people start to gather around the entrance to the Academy, just as children to preteens began to stream out of the building. I quietly cursed my height as other people shuffled in front of me, blocking my view of the crowd of children. I only hoped that a streak of yellow and orange appeared nearby.

Having never been a patient person, I eventually decided to elbow my way to the front. I had tried being nice, but after the last snide remark and disbelieving look I had received from these people, I had had enough. Once I reached the front, I hurriedly scanned the crowd of kids before me, and felt a little sad and worried when I saw no familiar head of blonde hair. Looking all around me, I saw a little boy swinging alone on a familiar looking swing in the shadow of a tree. I made my way to him.

"Why are you looking so down?" I asked as I sat on the ground beside him. I could wash my clothes later.

I smiled at the look of surprise that adorned his face as he looked up at my voice. "I thought you weren't here!"

"I'm short Naruto," I explained, "I actually came early, but some annoying people pushed in front of me. Sorry."

"Are you okay? Did they push you too hard Natsuki-chan?" Naruto said, jumping from the swing while pumping his little fists in the air. "I get them back for you!"

Standing up also, I took one of his fists, separated his fingers and held it in my own hand, "Don't worry Naruto, I'm fine. Next time, just come to the swing and I'll meet you here."

"Next time?" he said, still surveying our joined hands.

"Unless you don't want me to come again." I teased, a small smile on my face. Falling dramatically to the ground, I held the back of one hand to my forehead and heaved a huge sigh, "Naruto doesn't like me! I feel so sad..."

"NO!" I heard his little voice cry as he barrelled into me for a hug, "I like Natsuki-chan!"

Hugging him back, I gave him a small peck on his forehead before standing up again, "I like Naruto-kun too." Taking his hand again in mine, I walked him out of the Academy grounds, blocking him from the glares of some adults and ignoring the comments that I _could_ hear being said.

"Are we going for ramen now?"

I just burst out laughing. _Of course_, after all this, Naruto _would_ still think with his stomach.

* * *

Ichiraku's was the chosen ramen eatery, and Naruto couldn't seem happier. He was telling me all about his day, and how Iruka-sensei had been teaching them how to throw shuriken at a still target and how Iruka-sensei also gave out too much homework. Just another normal day at the academy, but his excitement was contagious.

"Natsuki-chan, did you know, I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he said through the ramen in his mouth, blue eyes and whisker marks dancing with excitement, "Then _everyone_ will respect me, Dattebayo!"

I chuckled, already very aware of his dreams, but couldn't resist teasing him some more, his face became adorably wide-eyed and concerned, "Are you going to forget about me then?"

"NO!" Naruto cried, as I smiled at his expression, "I'm going to protect everyone in the village, especially Natsuki-chan."

"Well don't you need to do _all_ your homework? And do a lot of practise?" Naruto's little body slumped at my words, moaning about how it wasn't any fun, and that a prank was due soon anyway, because it was 'too quiet'. "Do you need help?"

"Natsuki-chan is a ninja?"

"No, but I can try and help you."

"How?"

"Well..." I took a deep breath, preparing myself to discuss what I had gotten permission from the Hokage to do, _I'd start off with little steps_, "How about on some days you come to the book shop I work at and I can see if I can help you with the theory work for ninjas? Then you can concentrate on target practise and other taijutsu work on the other days. You don't want to overload yourself with work."

Naruto scratched his head in thought, before smiling at me again, "When can I come?"

"Well we can alternate between the two. I can take you to the shop after school one day, and take you to a training ground the next."

"Every day?"

"Except Sunday. Just a little everyday will go a long way Naruto-kun, but on Sunday I'll give you a treat if you've worked hard."

"Ramen?"

"A surprise."

"You'll come and pick me up every day from school?"

"If you want." I said, "I like spending time with you, and I want you to be the best you can be. It'll be hard, but I'll try and help you all the way."

Naruto smiled, slurped up the last of his ramen before slamming the empty bowl down, "Let's celebrate starting my new training with more ramen!"

I copied him, before ordering two more bowls for us. _Let this be the start of a more prepared Naruto, and let it come in useful_.

* * *

One month later and Naruto had improved before my untrained eyes. His aim was still a little off, but was hitting closer to the bull's-eye more often, and he understood a little more about what being a ninja meant. Naruto had taken to sleeping over at my apartment more often also, so I had bought a small but comfortable futon for him to use on his visits. Sundays as promised were his days off, and I had so far taken him to a fair one day, the cinema another, a day out hiking on another Sunday and most recently just staying at my house making lots of cookies. He had had a lot of fun making a floury mess of my small kitchen.

Naruto had been so proud one day when I went to fetch him from school, saying that Iruka-sensei had been _very_ pleased with one of Naruto's written homework pieces. I of course treated him to ramen, _boy could he eat a lot of ramen._

My friendship with Naruto grew, and I grew more and more protective of him as I spent more time with him. I had still yet to meet any of the other young ninjas-in-training, as I only glimpsed them when I collected Naruto from the academy. But I felt less lonely now that he was my friend; it was hard to feel lonely around Naruto anyway. The Hokage had granted me permission a month ago to do something drastic to help him, and I now felt ready to see it through.

One night at my apartment, just after dinner when Naruto and I were sat watching TV, I decided to open the conversation, "Naruto I need to talk to you about something."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, about a month ago I asked the Hokage something and he said I could do it," I said slowly so that Naruto understood everything I was saying, "I know I'm not _that_ much older than you, but... how would you like me to become part of your family?" I looked quickly at Naruto only to see him apparently still staring at the TV screen, not saying a word or even making a sound. "You don't have to answer now Naruto-kun, just think about it. I don't mind if you say no, I'll still be your friend."

We finished watching TV in silence, before I hurried Naruto off to the bathroom to get ready for bed as it was getting late. I went myself to prepare for sleep when he was finished, and was soon huddled under my blankets in bed. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt a movement on my mattress. Looking to the source, I found Naruto crawling into my bed.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I said panicking, bringing him closer to me in a hug, rubbing his back in what I hoped was a soothing manner. He had only crawled into my bed once before, and only after a nightmare. I spent ages calming him down, and stayed awake even longer when he was asleep simply worrying.

"If you became my family..." Naruto mumbled into my shoulder, "Would you be my big sister?"

"If- If you want me to be." I said, "Why do you ask?"

He snuggled closer to me, before speaking again, "I'd like you to be my sister."

I couldn't help the smile that split across my face, _Naruto wants to be my brother!_ "I'd like that too, and I'll try to be the best big sister ever!" I said as I smiled at Naruto, he smiling back just as brightly, "Look out world! Uzumaki Natsuki is here!"

"You're taking _my_ surname?"

"I don't have one, so why not? Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning, and I have a lot of things to tomorrow too. Sleep."

He grumbled a little, before nodding his head and laying back down on my mattress as I tucked him in under the covers. Kissing his forehead goodnight, I repositioned myself to lie facing Naruto, my new little brother, and watched him fall asleep just before me, identical smiles on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

The paperwork wasn't difficult to do, more tedious than anything else. Naruto didn't have anyone else wanting to 'adopt' him, I was angry at the hate these villagers had for him, but was happy enough that I didn't have to wait long to become part of his family. I managed to sort out with the Hokage to become Naruto's guardian, not mother, I thought I was too young to be his mother, but was the right age to be his big sister.

I was officially an Uzumaki.

Naruto was moved into my tiny apartment as soon as possible, and the Hokage granted us enough money to buy the tiny apartment next door. Naruto and I spent the next month knocking down walls and merging the two apartments together. In the end he had his own room next to mine, a large living room, dining room, kitchen and a bathroom for each of us.

We were comfortable to say the least, and Naruto's grades had improved.

Our lives were happy for the next two months of being siblings, and although I never forgot about meeting the other future Rookie members, I had Naruto to look after. And he was a _handful_. He never pranked me, oh no, _I_ was too scary to do that again apparently. Instead, he pranked _every other person_ available, and left me there to clean up. I have to hand it to him; some of his pranks were clever and very funny. But some were just plain annoying and embarrassing. But there were times when I truly hated the villagers. One such example happened in our sixth month as siblings.

"Uzumaki Naruto _what_ did you do to the Uchiha compound?" screamed a voice.

I had just been on my way to the market for some more food, when I came across this small crowd and shuffled through, curious as to what was going on. Naruto was stood before several Jounin, Uchihas by the looks of things, being shouted at in front of a growing crowd. I saw his face, sad, hurt and _ashamed_. I know Naruto was strong, but it was just cruel to do that to him in public. My recent protective sister instincts overtook me, and I made my way to stand before Naruto, blocking him from the _idiot_ in front of me.

"I'll have you not shout at Naruto-kun like that again sir." I said as calmly as possible.

"Have you _seen_ what he did?"

"That still gives you no right to scold him publicly like this. You are the _adult_ here, _and_ a shinobi, perhaps subtlety would have been in order." When I get angry, my speech goes all proper. It's embarrassing, but I think a little un-nerving to some people. This man wasn't intimidated by my glare however, _oh how I wish I knew enough to kick _his_ butt_.

"Step aside _civilian_, that monster needs to be taught a lesson." The man took a step towards me, but I didn't move. However I did grow angrier when I felt Naruto suddenly grip my trouser, burying himself against me.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!"

Well... _that_ got the crowd interested. I heard gasps and whispers elevate in volume, and had to restrain the urge to roll my eyes. These were supposed to be _adults_, not gossiping children. More shinobi stepped forward into the crowd, mostly Uchihas, and they were scrutinising us both very carefully.

"You are not an Uchiha?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You look just like one."

I was surprised, but thought about it for a second. I _did_ have the often associated black hair, dark eyes and pale skin, and maybe the glare I was giving resembled the famed 'Uchiha glare', but I wasn't wearing the Uchiha fan symbol.

"I am not an Uchiha."

"Well who are you then?"

"You can call me Uzumaki Natsuki, and shinobi or not, if you threaten my little brother again, I _will_ get you back for it."

"You're with that _monster_?"

Ignoring him, I picked up Naruto and made him look at me. "Naruto-kun, why don't you apologise to the shinobi."

His big blue eyes looked into my dark ones, a little fear visible, but determination and stubbornness won through. He pushed my arms as if to be let down, so I did, and he stood before me in front of the shinobi who had been shouting at him. Bowing slightly, Naruto apologised loud and clear to all the Uchihas. But then came the unforgivable. The shinobi kicked Naruto, _hard_, enough for him to land next to me.

I had no idea how I did it, but not a second later I had Naruto scooped up in my arms, and put a foot on the throat of the offending shinobi. I don't know what I found more surprising, the speed of my attack, or the look of fear in the shinobi's eyes.

"Natsuki!"

Turning to the voice, I saw it was the Hokage, walking amongst a group of Hyuugas by the looks of their eyes. I reluctantly let the shinobi up, preparing my explanation, when the Hokage said something really unexpected.

"Do that again."

I blinked my eyes in surprise, _he wants me to attack a shinobi again? Is he crazy? _But what had I done anyway? I had punched the shinobi according to the pain my knuckles were in, and then put my foot on his neck, but how did I move that fast? There was a good six foot from where I had been standing, and I had not only moved extremely fast, but attacked someone in the time also. I had never been particularly good at sports before, I didn't understand what was going on.

"Hiashi-sama, please watch her when she moves." The Hokage said to a man beside him I recognised to be the Hyuuga clan leader.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

I saw him activate Byakugan, but didn't know what I was supposed to do. Suddenly I saw a kunai come hurtling towards me from the Hokage himself! Naruto was in danger, and I reacted without a second thought, appearing behind the Hyuuga leader, only for another kunai to be sent at me by the Hokage. Again and again I kept dodging random kunai, all the while blocking any chance of Naruto getting hurt with myself, and appearing suddenly at random spots, before no more kunai were thrown at me.

Looking to the Hokage I saw him calmly staring at me, and felt anger burn my veins. Appearing instantly in front of him I screamed at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Checking something."

"And _what_ was that?"

Ignoring me, the Hokage turned to the shocked looking Hiashi, and asked, "Did she use chakra Hiashi-sama?"

"No, but that is impossible!"

"Hmm... I thought so..." turning back to me, the Hokage looked me directly in my eyes, "The technique you just used was one I have seen done only by one other person."

"And who's that?"

"Namikaze Minato. Hiraishin no Jutsu (_Flying Thunder God Technique_)."

I could only stare in shock. I knew the significance of his words: I had just used a technique that Naruto's father had been famed for using. _How the hell did that happen?_

"Come Natsuki, we need to find someone. Hideki!" said ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke. "Take care of Naruto for the mean time."

"Hai Hokage."

Naruto clung a little more to me, but I managed to detach his hands from my shirt and placed him on the ground. "Come on Naruto-kun, it's only Hideki. It won't be for too long, I promise." Naruto stared at Hideki for a moment, before slowly walking to him. I followed the Hokage, waving my goodbye to the blonde five year old clutching the tall ANBUs hand. Turning to the Hokage I asked where we were going.

"The baths."

"Why?"

"I think you know who'll be there."

I thought for a moment, before almost stopping in my tracks, "ERO-SENNIN?"

"Yes, _Jiraiya_."

I rolled my eyes, but ran to keep up with the surprisingly fast Hokage, dreading the inevitable meeting with the perverted old man we were to see at the baths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Turning round the corner to see the baths, who should we see peering through a gap on the wood, than a white haired, creepily giggling old man taking notes. I knew who he was immediately.

"Jiraiya." The Hokage said, in a tone similar to a teacher still scolding their student years after they had stopped teaching them, "Again?"

"Hokage!" the white haired man said, putting his hands behind his back quickly, _probably hiding his notes,_ "What a surprise to see you! I was just passing by when I heard a scream, so I thought, being a powerful shinobi, I would come and check what was wrong! I was doing my shinobi duty to Konoha by protecting the citizens, you see... e-heh-heh... what did you want?"

"Jiraiya, meet Natsuki."

His eyes widened as he spotted me behind the Hokage, and his grin widened considerably. "Ah Hokage, I don't need help with the ladies, but if you insist..." he had now grabbed my hand and moved as if to kiss it, when I managed to disappear to the Hokage's other side. I had to smile at the bewildered look on his face as he looked around for me.

I saw the Hokage's lip twitch a little too.

"Jiraiya," the Hokage said, getting his attention again as he motioned to my new standing spot, "Obviously she is not quite like other women you know of. I need you to help train her."

A serious look spread across his face, and for the first time since meeting him, I saw a true shinobi, "Why me?"

"She has the same ability as one of your old students."

"Who?"

"Minato."

A silence stretched on for quite a while, as the men both endured a staring contest.

"Fine, but I need help."

"What would you like me to do?" the Hokage asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Not you... Kakashi. He would have spent a lot of time with Minato as well, he can help me train her." Turning to look at me, he gave what I assumed to be his version of a sexy smirk, "You better be ready, I'm gonna train you _hard_."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You can try."

"Natsuki, I will need to tell Jiraiya and Kakashi about you, do you understand?" the Hokage said to me.

Smiling at him, I nodded my head, "I trust those two completely. Now, I need to go buy some ramen, Naruto will be wanting some when he comes home, he had a long day."

Jiraiya startled at my statement, "Naruto?"

"I'll send Naruto over after school," the Hokage said, before I watched him lead the sannin down the road, presumably to explain about me, "Now Jiraiya, let me tell you about a girl..."

I just smiled at the pair, before turning and making my way to the store. _Beef, or pork ramen tonight?_

* * *

At home that evening and making several cooking pots of ramen, I heard a knocking at the door. Going to answer, expecting my Naruto to be there, I saw two added guests. Jiraiya stood smiling at me holding a fidgeting Naruto, while Kakashi as ever was slumped against the wall opposite the door. He was exactly as I had pictured him, and his hair stuck up from his hitai-ite, shining sparking silver. His visible eye was half-lidded, and watching nothing in particular I thought.

"Hello Natsuki-chan, I hope you have enough for two more!" Jiraiya said with a smile, before leaning towards me so far that I had to lean back a little, "Or shall we ditch these two and get to know each other a little better in _private_?"

Rolling my eyes, I took Naruto out of his arms and walked back into the apartment. Putting Naruto down in his room and telling him to do his homework. After I had made sure that he _would_ do his homework, I returned to the living room to see that the two men had let themselves in; Jiraiya looking at the few photos on the wall and Kakashi lounging on my sofa. An awkward silence reigned across the room as I nervously twiddled my thumbs. I was nervous. How could I not be? I was stood with the Legendary Toad Sage, one of the Three Sannin, as well as the deadly Copy Nin Kakashi. I had waited a long time to meet them, but I was clueless as to what to do now.

Plus...

They knew my secret.

"Tea anyone?" I asked.

"Yes please my dear." Jiraiya said, Kakashi merely nodding. I was surprised he hadn't retrieved a certain book from his pocket. If you could call it literature.

I hurried off to the kitchen and quickly fixed up a pot of jasmine tea, my favourite. I didn't really have anything else. The others were too expensive for my budget right now. I put the kettle to boil, and turned around to get the teabags when I was face to face with a familiar masked face. I knew I was blushing, even though I had never blushed before, because I felt a warming in my cheeks. Up close, I could almost make out all his features through his mask, and I had concluded that he would be quite handsome without the mask, which of course made me blush _more_. I shuffled past him to get the teabags and cups, and waited impatiently for the water to finish boiling.

"You adopted Naruto?"

I almost jumped in shock when I heard his low voice break the silence. "Sort of, I'm his sister though, not his mother."

"Ahh..."

"Erm-"

"And you believe you can do the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu?"

"Yes-"

"You think you're special?"

"What?- "

"You really believe you're from another world?"

"I'm not crazy-"

"I didn't say that, but now that you mention it..."

"WHAT?"

"Well you can't really blame me. What am I _supposed_ to think? That I really _am_ some form of fiction in 'your world', and you were somehow transported her for some unknown reason?"

"Yes!- "

"Maybe the Hokage asked me to _watch_ you, rather than _train _you. You could be a hazard to the village's safety with what you _think_ you know. I will not allow that to happen."

"So what? You're my _babysitter?"_

"Most likely."

_The nerve!_ I prodded him in the chest, and by the widening of his visible eye I knew he was a little surprised by my actions, "You can think whatever you want to, but as long as you're my teacher and I'm your student, you _will_ be teaching me how to control this jutsu!"

"'Tsuki-chan?"

I spun round to face Naruto, who had no doubt smelt the ramen cooking, "What is it Naruto?"

"Is the ramen ready yet? And who are these guys? Are they staying? Do I have to share my ramen? I don't want to share my ramen!"

I had to laugh at his pouting face, "Ramen's almost done, the guys are staying but there's enough ramen for all of us, so you don't have to share." Naruto grinned now. "Go set up the table, the quicker it's done the quicker you can eat." He was practically a blonde blur as he raced around the kitchen for utensils, before running to the small dining room we had. "NO RUNNING INSIDE NARUTO!"

"Sorry." He threw back, slowing to a jog.

I sighed in defeat, turning back to the tea and ramen. Strange combination, but edible at least. I poured the just cooked ramen into seven bowls, and attempted to balance the three cups of tea and a glass of milk as well, before a few pairs of gloved hands took some of the bowls and cups from me. Kakashi and his clones were _helping_ me? I didn't question it, help was help. We made our way to the dining room and put everything on the table, only for Jiraiya to stand up.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I've been called away; urgent call for help from my publisher. I'll see you on Monday, bright and early at the training grounds, after you drop Naruto off at school. And don't worry about your job; you've got weekends for that. Bye!" he managed to steal a kiss on my cheek before skipping out of the apartment.

I wiped my cheek.

"RAMEN!"

Kakashi, Naruto and I dug in, Naruto devouring his four bowls, Kakashi having two and I had a single bowl. I managed to distract Naruto while Kakashi was eating, didn't want my soon-to-be-teacher to be embarrassed here while he ate quickly. Naruto contributed little to the conversation, finding his food a more worthwhile subject to concentrate on. Kakashi and I however were discussing anything and everything (that was appropriate in front of Naruto at least), and found a lot in common, and a lot in contrast. The biggest faux pas for me about him was his choice in literature. He tried to convince me to read his books, and I tried to convince him not to. But the trouble with arguing with a genius is that you probably won't win. He had somehow managed to hand me one of his copies of Icha Icha Paradise and I had no idea how it happened. All I knew was that I'd be putting that on a high shelf, _out_ of Naruto's reach. No need for him to become a pervert, at least not this early.

"It's disgusting!"

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"Have you actually _read_ the series?"

"No but-"

"Then you have no valid reason to disagree with me, as I _have _read the books. It's quite interesting and enlightening-"

"You realise that the series is a result of a perverted old man spying on women in secret, because no sane woman would 'service' him and his insatiable needs."

"And what about my 'insatiable needs'?"

_What?_ Oh god, the blush was back, how could he keep a straight face like that? "Th-Then you need to find a _real_ girl, not a figment of someone's imagination."I was a h_ypocrite._

"And where would she be?"

This could get potentially more embarrassing, on _my_ part, "You need to stop asking questions Kakashi-kun, and start looking then."

"Maa... too much work, I don't have the time to look _and _be a shinobi. I'll just read the books."

"You're impossible!"

Eventually time seemed to have flown by, and Naruto was drowsily nodding off into his empty stack of bowls. Picking Naruto up and putting him to bed, I kissed him goodnight and made to leave when he reached out and held my shirt.

"Is Natsuki-chan going to become a kunoichi?"

_Ahh... so he _had_ been listening_, "Maybe."

"That's nice. I'll still protect you though, date..bayo... zzz"

Smiling down at him, I removed his hand from my shirt and tucked him in tight. Putting the night light on for him, I closed his door quietly as I made my way back to the living room where I saw Kakashi lounging on the sofa with his feet on _my _coffee table. Passing by him to sit on his other side, I kicked his feet off the table. _Stupid ninja genius, thinks he can dirty _my_ furniture._ We talked quite late into the night, and he told me stories of his time as a student of Minato, with his teammates Rin and Obito. I couldn't help the _small_ twinge of jealousy at the delicate way he spoke of Rin, nor the sadness which filled me when he told me of Obito's last mission.

"Rin's not been the same since... we used to have... well, it doesn't matter anymore..."

I _really_ wanted to ask what he was talking about, but saw his blank expression. I had learnt through our conversations that that blank look meant I'd get no further on the topic. It was like looking at a dead end. It was saddening and frustrating, but I couldn't really expect him to trust me so soon... I was still upset though. _Time for a new topic_.

I told him of my family back home, there weren't really any friends for me to talk about. But he seemed to enjoy listening to the 'adventures' that my cousin and I got into, and the trouble that we got into after failed 'missions'. It was nearly midnight when he made to leave. I was a little sad; I had really been enjoying his company.

_Here goes nothing_,"Do you want to meet up tomorrow? I could really use some help learning about chakra and, all that. There's only so much Naruto can explain to me before he stops making sense and starts to get hungry."

I heard him chuckle, before nodding, "Meet me in the training grounds at one. Be ready for quick-fire lessons." _Meet at one? That would mean he'd arrive there at about four I guess._

"Okay, I'll be there."

"I'll be seeing you then."

I led him to the door, where he handed me another Icha Icha book, before giving me a peck on my cheek to my surprise. I was probably bright red when he had left...

But I didn't wipe my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was Saturday, and I had woken up unusually early.

... Ok, I _may_ have been a _little_ excited to meet a certain silver-haired ninja at the training grounds. But I put it down to nerves. It _was_ just nerves. I managed to wake Naruto up for once on a Saturday morning, but I had threatened his ramen, so he had literally no choice. Once we had eaten a quick breakfast of toast, I decided to get some shopping done with Naruto awake, so he could pick some things that _weren't_ ramen, but that he might like. I was also running out of, erm, _female _toiletries, but I'd get that when Naruto was busy in the ramen section. No need to go through 'the Talk' with him just yet.

And chocolate.

We needed chocolate.

_Lots_ of chocolate.

I decided to make the trip a half-day out, so I took Naruto to the village centre, where the slightly larger shops were. The nearest city was a little too far for us to go and come back in time for my appointment with Kakashi, however late he would be. When all the shopping was done, Naruto had somehow managed to convince me to buy him an ice-cream, which he was now eating surprisingly slowly from a biscuit cone. Strawberry ice-cream + white T-shirt + Naruto = _huge_ washing up when I get home. But it was sweet watching him enjoy himself with the simplest things as he held his small hand in mine.

Lugging multiple shopping bags for a whole morning was quite tiring I found. And when I came across a playground with a free bench, I dumped myself on the bench with a sigh of relief, and deposited the bags around me. Naruto ran off to the swings, ice cream cone still in hand, and a huge grin on his face. I just shouted out a 'Don't wander too far' before relaxing fully on the bench.

I closed my eyes and just felt my surroundings. I could smell the air, some hints of smoke and dust from the busy road nearby, and scents from food-stalls made my mouth water. The sun was up high and warmed my cheeks softly, and I heard birds twittering, children laughing and the pitter-patter of pedestrians walking by. I felt a soft breeze on my face, like a caress, and I thought I heard a voice. A soft but deep voice. "_You're doing well_" was what I thought I heard, but it must have been someone nearby. I was imagining things in my tired state. I'd go back to listening to the birds, and the children, and Naruto crying, and-

I shot up in my seat and scanned the playground quickly to find the blonde head of hair I sought. I spotted him, and ran. The bags could wait, Naruto was _crying_. I knelt by him, pulling him to me in a hug, and cooed softly to him.

"Shh Naru-kun, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me how to help you." But all I got was a blubbering reply, words indistinguishable through his tears.

"I'm so sorry, but my son must have been playing without looking where he was going and knocked into him. He dropped his ice-cream cone."

I looked up to the gentle voice and saw a woman, with long black hair and equally black eyes. _Uchiha_. But who? It was then that I saw the little boy peeking around her skirts. _Sasuke!_

* * *

Naruto was easily pleased; I had simply to buy another ice-cream for him. Mikoto had tried to pay for it as apology, but I had insisted that Naruto was just being a baby, and there was no need to fuss about him. I had been at first surprised at her seeming acceptance of Naruto when she heard for sure who he was, but I think she just liked children too much to hate one, especially one as cute as Naruto.

He was now playing with, or should I say competing against, Sasuke on the swings. The typical game of 'I can swing higher than You!' and they were neck to neck and had the cutest expressions of concentration on their faces. It had been entertaining seeing Naruto finally realise who the boy was, pointing a finger at him and shouting "YOU! You go to school with me!" Sasuke was more subtle, nodding his head, but not in indifference as I had come to see in his older self in the manga. It was a nod of recognition. Acknowledgement. Something Naruto had always tried to achieve. Sasuke was surprisingly sweet, and I dreaded the changes he would go through when his family was to be massacred. _Unless...-_ no, no decisions yet. I'd have to discuss it with the Hokage.

"So you are his sister now?" Mikoto said with a smile, sipping a cup of tea from her thermos.

"Yes. He's the best little brother." I said with a smile back, chewing on a sandwich I had packed for lunch. It was a simple ham sandwich. No mess. You learnt what did or didn't make a mess when you lived with Naruto long enough.

"They seem to be getting along well. I bet they'll be the best of friends." She said, indicating with her head to the two little boys playing on the slide now, oblivious to our conversation. It was a surreal sight, watching them playing together in the playground, so carefree and innocent.

"You have no idea..." I muttered.

Glancing down at my watch I saw to my horror the time had flown to- "1:16? SHI- erm... SUGAR!"

"Is something wrong dear?"

"I have to be somewhere right now, I'm so sorry- Naruto! Time to go!"

"_Natsuki-chaaaan!..._ I don't want to go yet..."

"Naruto-"

"Leave him with me dear, you can pick him up later. He's having fun, and it's the least I can do. Come pick him up after dinner."

"Are you sure?" not to say I didn't like her, I just didn't trust her entirely. For all I knew, she could be in a conspiracy to hurt Naruto for all I know, and would lead him into a dark alley filled with angry villagers the moment I left... Maybe I was being a _little_ paranoid.

"Thanks, I'll pick him up at six."

"Bye then!"

"Bye."

After a quick explanation and goodbye to Naruto, I ran back to the apartment and dropped off all the shopping, before running to the training grounds, where I doubled over from all the running I did in only ten minutes. _This'll be so much easier when I can just flicker anywhere._ Luckily, Kakashi wasn't there-

"You're late."

"AHH!" I spun around clutching my chest in fright, only to see a silver-haired ninja come out from behind a tree, lazily reading his 'book'. "You're already here? But how? You're always late!"

"I made an exception today." I couldn't help but blush a little, but hopefully he'd only think it was my rosy skin after all that running. "Expect the unexpected."

"You're _never_ on time!"

"I am today."

"But- But- ARGH! The _one_ time I'm late..."

He just chuckled at me. It was a nice chuckle, but _I_ wasn't going to tell him that. "Shall we begin?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, immature, but I'm sure he got the point. But he was suddenly in front of me in a split second with my tongue between his fingers, his eye now on me. "I'd keep that in your mouth if I were you, unless you want to lose it."

_Cheeky bastard_, I couldn't speak with him holding my tongue. I just nodded, his close proximity to me was making me fluster, _damn copy-nin, _I couldn't wait to be faster than him.

* * *

What had started as what I assumed was a simple sit-down lesson on the theory behind being a ninja, turned out to be a quick pep talk before a _long_ game of 'Catch-Kakashi'. How was _I_, an untrained civilian, supposed to find an elite ex-ANBU shinobi of Konoha? It was crazy. But I attempted to use what knowledge I had of him to catch him, but I came across several problems.

I couldn't use chakra yet.

I couldn't fight 'properly', at least not against him.

I can't use any weapons yet.

I'm not tall so reaching the tree branches without training yet is QUITE difficult.

I'm not particularly fast.

Basically, I was _NOT A KUNOICHI_.

I think Kakashi really _was _crazy. I had seen him a maximum of four times in the past four hours. I would have felt a little proud... if I wasn't completely _exhausted_. My whole body was covered in bruises from running into things while I tried to chase Kakashi without losing sight of him. My legs were screaming in agony from practically non-stop running. My arms ached from hauling me up and over obstacles in the chase. My skin was covered in minor cuts and scrapes from the shrubs and branches I had run though. And I felt particularly skittish.

Any sound or movement in the corner of my eye made me jump. I was acting practically on instinct now. Even if I caught up to him, how would I _catch_ him?

A net? No.

A fight? No.

A trap? No.

_Nothing!_ I couldn't think of any way to catch him! I was hopeless... no... _I _wasn't hopeless. _HE_ was hopeless, as a teacher! How could he possibly think that I could complete this task successfully?

And then I understood.

He didn't think I would succeed. And he didn't care. He didn't think I was worth the effort of being taught by him properly. He thought I was a _waste of time_. He probably wasn't even in the training grounds half the time, just dropping by to keep up the pretence. In which case, where would he be? It was still too early for dinner, so he probably wouldn't be at a restaurant. He could be at the memorial stone, I'd have to check. Or at his home, but I didn't know where that was. Or a million different places in Konoha! How was I supposed to search all over the place before I had to get Naruto? It was impossible...

For _me_.

I had now a new challenge; to find Konoha's 'Beautiful Green Beast'.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find him. I simply asked where he usually trained, and made my way there. It was an _interesting _meeting, to say the least.

"AH! What is a beautiful youthful girl like you doing on the training grounds? I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Maito Gai! Who are you?" cue the blinding white smile.

"I'm Natsuki."

"Beautiful Natsuki, will you go on a date with me and be my girlfriend? I promise to protect your life!"

Now when and where had I heard that already? It was quite surreal.

"Erm, sorry, but I'm fine thanks."

"Oh..." he seemed to physically deflate a little.

"But I have a question to ask you."

"Anything!"

"Could you get Kakashi for me? I needed to see him for something."

"My eternal rival? YOSH! It is a challenge I will enjoy! Look out Kakashi! I will get him for you in an hour, or I shall be your slave for failing you!"

_What?_ "Erm, you don't have to do _that_, I just needed to see him-"

"I shall see you soon then!"

"But-"

And off he went. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 7 

Well, I had never been so happy to see Gai. Forty-seven minutes after he had left, he had returned to me on the training grounds towing a bound up Kakashi. I had no idea how he did it, but if it kept Gai from being my slave, I'd happily accept it. After Gai had dropped Kakashi literally at my feet, been rejected by me once again, and flashed another blinding smile at me, he had left to run round Konoha on his thumbs or something. I didn't want to know.

Looking down at the Copy-nin, I saw him looking just as laid back as ever on the ground even as he was tied up in wire, and my anger grew.

"WHAT is your problem? I asked for a theory lesson and you set me off on a wild goose chase which we both knew I wouldn't succeed in-"

"Then why did you try?"

"What?"

"If you knew you could not complete my plan, why did you try?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't give up that easy you idiot! Just because you think you are too good to help me learn to control this _ability_ I have no clue how to use, doesn't mean you can just brush me off like that!"

"I didn't brush you off. What made you think that?"

"I only saw you four times, I bet you weren't even in the training grounds half the time, were you?"

"Four?" Kakashi said, using a kunai to quickly free himself, _why didn't he do that before?_ "I thought I only showed myself three times... you are better than we anticipated."

"I- what?"

"This was a test Jiraiya and the Hokage wanted to put you through."

"A test? On what? I don't know anything yet."

"You know not to give up."

"Stubbornness, that's all."

"You didn't once complain."

"How do you know that? You weren't there were you?"

"I never left your side." _What? I really am awful at this, I never noticed him._

"Oh."

"And you adapted quite fast." He said, tapping his masked chin, "I made noises further from you as we progressed, and still you noticed them."

"Really?- "

"And you used your knowledge and incentive to get me. Using Gai was quite clever, if not a little annoying for me."

"Sorry."

"So you see Natsuki-san, this was not a test on your ninja capabilities, but on your ninja character," Kakashi said, stepping towards me. I think he was happy, I couldn't really see his face but his visible eye was in an upside down 'u' shape.

"And you passed with flying colours." Came a deep voice from behind me. I spun around and saw the Hokage and Jiraiya emerge from behind some trees near the training grounds. "We know you can handle this."

I saw them smile at me, Jiraiya's smile a little creepier to me, but still, I was proud. I had made three of the best ninja in Konoha pleased with my test results. Sure I was still angry at Kakashi, but now I knew his reasons and that I could still get my revenge someday. And what a revenge it would be.

"Natsuki?" the Hokage said, "Shouldn't you be getting Naruto now?"

My eyes flicked to my watch, 5:56... "Shit."

* * *

I reached the Uchiha compound in ten minutes, and it took me another two minutes maybe to reach the correct house from directions I asked from a passerby. I took a moment on the porch to collect myself and get my breath back before I knocked on the door.

Itachi.

I almost jumped in shock and surprise, but schooled my face into a smile. He wasn't a murderer yet. He was just a ten year old boy, another shinobi, fighting for Konoha... and maybe he would keep doing so if I intervened- no, I'd have to talk to the Hokage about that. In the mean time...

"Hi, I'm Natsuki. I'm here to pick up my little brother Naruto."

He looked at me in my cut, bruised, dishevelled and worn out state, bored it seemed by it (he probably saw this everyday actually), before the flicker of a smile passed over his face. "Come in, I'm Uchiha Itachi. I think he's in the living room."

I followed Itachi through his house, noticing the sparsely furnished but elegantly designed rooms. I nodded hello at other family members I passed, and when I reached the living room I saw... Naruto and Sasuke, arm-wrestling, while poor Mikoto fussed over them and their safety. I felt a sweat-drop coming on. _Even at this age did they have to compete over everything?_ But it looked as though they were both tiring. Five year olds _did_ run out of energy, eventually.

"Naruto, time to go home."

"One... minute Natsuki-chan, I've... almost... got him!" Naruto said, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"You... wish, dobe." Sasuke said back.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded, while I saw Itachi looking at his brother fondly. I always hated the hate Sasuke would have to a brother that obviously cared and loved him deeply. I don't think I'd have the strength to do what Itachi would.

"Okay Naruto, after this we go home, alright?"

"YOSH!"

We stood there watching the two five year olds another three minutes perhaps, before both collapsed simultaneously, rubbing their arms. Before they declared a rematch, I grabbed Naruto and thanked Mikoto for watching him for me at the door.

"It's no problem dear, Sasuke and I enjoyed having him here." She said with a gentle smile.

"_I_ didn't." Sasuke said with a scowl from his mother's side.

Without looking at him, Mikoto lightly slapped the back of his head, "Manners."

When I saw Naruto sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, I copied Mikoto, "What do you say to Mikoto-san Naruto?"

His face now the picture of innocence, he looked up at the older woman, "Thank you for having me here Mikoto-san."

"It's fine Naruto-kun," she said with a smile, _a villager that liked Naruto, I like her,_ "I hope you come back soon."

"I will, and I'll beat that Sasuke-teme-"

I managed to cover his mouth before _too_ much damage was done, and after a final nod of thanks, made my way home with Naruto in my arms. Once we were outside the Uchiha compound, I allowed Naruto to speak, spilling all the fun he had with Sasuke, how he swung higher than Sasuke on the swings, but that Sasuke beat him in the races. It was sweet how much Naruto obviously enjoyed spending time with Sasuke. I'd hate to think of how he'd feel at Sasuke's betrayal... unless- no! I'd have to speak to the Hokage first, and even if he agreed, how much would I change of the future by stopping Sasuke.

Orochimaru would live, but so would Itachi.

Sasuke would never learn to hate Konoha, but he'd also never learn truth about Madara and Itachi.

Sasuke would never go down the spiral of evil, but Naruto would never have such incentive to grow as this.

_Why did this have to be so hard?_

...

I'd wait. I had time still, a few years before I had to act. I could wait. I had to.

* * *

Over the course of the next year Jiraiya and Kakashi taught me to become a kunoichi, building up my strength and speed, attacks and defence and my arsenal of jutsus. I was about level with an advanced genin, not bad for a few month's work, and I was able to help Naruto at school a lot more. Of course, they had yet to train in the Yondaime's jutsu. I 'wasn't strong enough' or I 'wasn't ready yet' or simply 'because'. I was annoyed, but what could I do?

Last month I had officially got my hitai-ite. I kept it around my head, just above my eyebrows, a few strands of hair lying on top of the cloth. I had since the start of training decided that keeping my hair in a simple plait down by back was the best way for my safety. It had grown a little, now reaching the bottom of my shoulder blades. Still as black as ever. And my skin just as pale, no matter how many hours I spent out under the sun. No tan. Nothing.

Naruto and I had celebrated my graduation that night with, you guessed it, ramen. The Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi also joined us, and I had never made so much ramen in my life. It was a fun night though, and Naruto had bought me a simple bracelet, with a kunai charm. It was supposed to bring me luck, and he promised to buy me a new charm every birthday, Christmas, New Year, etc. It was so sweet I hugged him for ten minutes straight.

And Gai had taken _quite_ a liking to me, which Naruto clearly detested. Gai was funny and useful at times, but it was just embarrassing being with him sometimes too, especially with Kakashi. He'd declare that he'd 'win Natsuki's heart from his eternal rival's clutches' to the whole village repeatedly. I think I was getting a negative reputation from the female population.

Who was _I_, a genin, to even _think_ of being with the greatly revered, reclusive Copy-nin Kakashi?

Pfft.

Like I'd let a crush get the better of me.

Yes, after a few weeks of debating internally over my different reaction to Kakashi, I had realised I had a crush on who was fast becoming my best friend. But it was _only_ a crush, and I was sure to get over it. Besides, it was obvious that he had yet to get over his Rin. His precious, beautiful, intelligent Rin. Not the stubborn, plain, cynical Natsuki. Even her _name_ sounded nicer than mine. I'd be drowning in self-pity if I wasn't sure this was _only a crush_. My life got worse when Jiraiya worked out my crush, but I managed to blackmail him into silence.

I wouldn't ruin my friendship with Kakashi. He would always be my friend first, like I was his.

Until one Thursday, after a training session.

"Natsuki," Kakashi said as we lay down, me exhausted after the sparring, and he not even having broken a sweat. I was getting better though, I had nicked his sleeve. "This will be our last training session."

I sat up suddenly, looking at Kakashi for the joke. He was looking straight at me, not in his 'book', and his eye was staring straight at me. _He was serious_. "What? For how long?"

"..."

"For_ever?_"

"I have nothing more to teach you."

"But what about-"

"Jiraiya will teach you that. I only knew what Minato-sensei did by sight, before I got my Sharingan, so I cannot help you."

"We can still train though, right?"

"I do not have the time."

He was being unusually rigid tonight. I had over the past year had the privilege of getting to know the real Kakashi, becoming what I thought was his best friend, as he was mine. The only thing I had yet to see was his face, but what did that matter? I knew him inside. He was blocking me out tonight, his eye taking on a blank look I had only seen when he had refused to discuss something. _What wasn't he telling me?_ I didn't know what to do, I _never_ knew what to do when he got that look in his eye. He looked so emotionless, a true ninja. It scared me.

"Kakashi why are you being like this? Aren't we friends? You know you can tell me anything, so what's the matter?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off and for Kakashi to stand up, away from me. I had never felt so low in my life. "You were my charge."

"Your _charge_?" I said, standing up also. My small stature was hardly intimidating, but I could still try, "What happened to being friends? Aren't I your friend? What the hell is going on Kakashi?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging indifferently, "I have just finished my mission."

His _mission_... his _MISSION?_ "What happened to people that abandoned friends being worse than scum?"

"I'll send Naruto his birthday present next week." He said as he started to walk out of the training grounds.

"You get back here Hatake Kakashi! You get back here and explain to me _exactly_ what the _HELL_ is going on!"

"Goodnight Uzumaki-san."

"_Uzumaki-san?_ What happened to 'Natsuki'? Kakashi? Kakashi?"

He was gone.

And couldn't chase him, I had to get back to Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**AN: thanks to AnnabelleLee13194 for the amazing OC she provided for my story, I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope she lives up to your expectations in this story, as she makes her 'DYNAMIC ENTRANCE' in this chapter. PM me if you aren't happy with how I characterised her, she **_**is**_** your OC. Enjoy! ;P**

* * *

Chapter 8 

To say I was upset was an understatement. Naruto tried everything that night to make me smile a little, but I couldn't do it. My mind was going over every single second trying to work out what I might have done to offend Kakashi. That _had _to be the reason why he had left me like that. _Right?_ Well, when Naruto's eyes started drooping from fatigue, I told him to go to bed, by which time he was too tired to argue, simply kissing me on the cheek and saying he loved me before he went to bed.

I hated seeing Naruto so upset, and _I _was causing it this time... I'd have to put Kakashi out of my mind for now. I had a little brother to take care of, and a training session with Jiraiya tomorrow. I would need all my strength for that, just so I could be patient enough with him to teach me. Honestly, the remarks he gave me on my nonexistent curves. In my mind I had the body of a fourteen year old. No curves, hardly any signs of a female chest, and my body was slowly gathering scars from my training or any missions I went on. It had been decided that it would be too embarrassing for someone my age to be with a genin team of twelve year olds, so the Hokage sent me on easy missions with a chunnin or older genin. _Shit!_ Who was I going to send Naruto to stay with now that Kakashi wasn't talking to me now? It had seemed that before the Hokage had timed it so that Kakashi was free when I was on a mission. _Now_ who could I ask? I wouldn't risk leaving him with Jiraiya, not when I knew what might happen to Naruto's poor innocent five year old mind.

I'd work on that later.

Now, I needed to sleep.

No more thoughts on Kakashi, or missions, or Kakashi, or Jiraiya, or Kakashi, or Naruto, or Kakashi-

_Damnit!_

* * *

I woke up exhausted.

Damn that Copy-nin.

Naruto had to drag _me_ to his school that morning, but I had been subconsciously clever enough to already have packed him his lunch the night before. I kissed him goodbye, waved a hello to Iruka, and made my way to the training grounds I was to meet Jiraiya at. I found him peering through some bushes, giggling. I didn't have to have much of an imagination to understand what he was doing.

"Morning Jiraiya-sensei."

"Good morning Natsuki- are you alright? You look exhausted, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just had a lot of paperwork to catch up on last night," I wasn't lying, but that wasn't _why_ I was tired. I had just done paperwork from the bookshop to pass the time I couldn't sleep by.

"Oh, well, let's get started. To warm up give me fifty press ups, sit ups and ten laps around the whole village."

_Why today of all days is he interested in my training rather than my body? I must look terrible._

"Well get too! Let's see that fine behind of yours working!"

_Ah, _there_ it was._

* * *

That next week was the most exhausting one ever. I hardly slept at night because of that damn Copy-nin, but I managed to put on a good front during the day. Even Naruto seemed fooled. But by day five I was past exhaustion, having hardly slept a wink and then woken up to train for hours on end. Kakashi had yet to leave my mind, especially after I saw him yesterday, and I _know_ he saw me too. We were in the marketplace, and I had been walking home when he walked _right_ past me. Blank. Nothing. I may as well have been a wall. _No matter_, I had thought, _he's just too into his novel to have seen you_, so I called out a hello to him. Still nothing. He was blanking me _on purpose_. So I had walked up to him, but when I tugged on his arm, _POOF!_ And like that he was gone, and I was holding a scarecrow by the arm.

I thought that even if we weren't training together, he'd still be my friend outside the training grounds. He was one of the few friends I had here, and they were all _male_, I didn't have a girl friend to go to. At home I had my close cousins, or even my mum. But here; no one. All the girls in 'Naruto' that I had considered my friends were still Naruto's age, Tsunade wasn't in the village, and I knew nobody else in the village particularly.

All I had had were the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto and Gai.

But now Kakashi had left me. He was worse than scum in his own words.

Yet I was the only one that seemed to feel hurt over this...

"Natsuki, are you feeling okay?" Jiraiya asked, pausing in our spar.

"Yeah," I had lied; I was seeing black spots every time I opened my eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"You're swaying."

"I am?- "

_Black._

* * *

I woke up in a white room. _Heaven?_ Looking around me I saw monitors of all sorts around me, sunflowers in a vase by my bed, and neon white lights blinding me from above. _Nope, Hospital._ I felt a little better though, but my head was feeling a little fuzzy. The door opened, and a young woman – _my nurse?_ – came in. She had brown hair neatly pulled back into a simple bun, and when she came closer so she was less blurred looking, I saw her large wide grey eyes on her soft round face. She was smiling at me, and had a gentle air about her. I had to smile back, it was almost impossible not to.

"It's good to see you finally awake now. I'm Azami, Azami Amaterasu. I'm your nurse, since we're a little short staffed right now, otherwise I'd be in the neonatal ICU. Not that you're a bad patient, I just like babies." she said, her voice very soft. I imagine she was very good with little children, no wonder why she worked with babies. Wait... 'finally awake'?

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, three days sweetie."

"THREE DAYS?" I screamed, sitting up on the bed now. I turned to move off the bed, when I felt a strong hand gripping my arm, forcing me back into bed.

"You are to stay in bed, you aren't completely 100 percent fit yet." Her voice was still soft, but she had a stern tone to it this time.

"But Naruto, my little brother! He's been alone for three days? Oh my god, his _birthday!_ I missed it! I'm a terrible sister. Terrible, terrible, _terrible_-"

"Your little brother has been staying with Mikoto Uchiha since you passed out." Azami said calmly, "She had been passing through the hospital to pick up one of her own children when she heard about your accident. Naruto has been visiting every day, and seemed more concerned with you than his birthday. In fact, I think he's due any minute now. Everything's fine Uzumaki-san."

I looked at her, looking for any signs of a lie, but found none. Taking a deep breath in, I relaxed back against the bed. _Everything's fine_. "Thank you."

"It's fine," Azami said, "It's quite nice to be able to have a conversation with your patients actually." I laughed at her comment, imagining her trying to talk to a baby. "So what happened? Did you train too much? I heard shinobi do that sometimes."

"No, that's not me. One of my friends is like that, trains until he drops, but not me. I get bored too easily."

Azami laughed, "He sounds nice."

"He is." I said.

"So what _did_ cause you to faint?" she asked, sitting down on the chair by my bed.

I felt a frown grow on my face again, "It's nothing, it's just something silly."

"Well it must be a really _big_ silly thing to cause you to black out for three days, leaving your one little brother stranded from his sister, and the _Hokage_ even came to check on you. Just another silly little thing, right?" she had this big, slightly creepy grin on her face – not 'Jiraiya-creepy', but still creepy - making her large grey eyes even bigger. _Damn her for being so perceptive, I forgot it wasn't Naruto I was talking to._ "Care to explain? It can't be that bad, the sun's still going to shine tomorrow right?"

"Right."

"Then it's not apocalyptic."

I felt I could trust her, and I needed a female friend. I've had it with testosterone. I'd explain everything to the Hokage later, and take any blame for her. _God I'd never felt so needy in my life_, "It's a bit of a long story."

"Sweetie, try bouncing a screaming poorly baby for four hours straight, just so you can give him his shot, only to start shushing him all over again. Take all the time in the world, I'm patient."

"Really?"

"Well, you have until 4 o'clock, because then I my shift ends and I really want to go home. I need to check on my mum as well, so you only have about an hour, unless you want to finish before you brother comes, in which case you have..." she checked her watch, "Twenty-seven minutes. Enough time for you?"

I couldn't help laughing at her. She was something else. I liked her, she was making me smile. "It's perfect."

* * *

Well in the space of twenty-five minutes, I had established a new friend. Azami was twenty-one, four years older than me, but and quite different from me. I got the impression that she was usually shy around people, but she seemed fine around me. She couldn't explain why either. I didn't linger on the thought much. We weren't quite opposites, but we complimented each other nicely. She would always seem able to calm me down when I stressed out, and I brought out her hyper side with that creepy grin of hers. I hadn't felt so free and relaxed in a _long _time. She had also sworn herself to secrecy, and said she would personally see the Hokage to explain that she knew about me. _"It's the least I can do for a friend."_ She had said... but she had warned me that she was of the lazy race, and not to expect favours like this all the time.

When Naruto came, Azami practically smothered him with affection, claiming he was 'just too _cute_'. It freaked Naruto out a little at first, but then I think he started to like the attention. He calls her 'Auntie Azami', and loves her since she offered to take him out for some ramen later. I however would be staying one more night in the ward, just to make sure I was well. Jiraiya popped round just after Azami left with Naruto, bringing some daisies to brighten my room.

"Hello Natsuki-chan, how are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare back there, you wouldn't wake up! I almost gave you mouth-to-mouth."

My eyes almost popped out, _mouth-to-mouth from Jiraiya?_ "Did you?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No," _phew_, "I just wanted to scare you. What? Am I not good enough for you? Who would you have preferred? Gai? Kakashi?" _Kakashi... great, he had to bring him up._ Jiraiya must have noticed my smile suddenly drop. "What happened kid? You really _did_ give me a fright."

"Kakashi... left." I didn't really know how to say this to him; Jiraiya was Kakashi's friend too. I wouldn't want to turn him against Kakashi. This was so _awkward_.

"Ahh... he did, did he?" Jiraiya said as he sat on the edge of my bed, looking out of the window.

"You don't look surprised." _Did he know what was up?_

"Well, this is between you and him kid, I'm not getting between a lovers' spat," _Lovers' spat?_ "you need to sort this out yourselves."

"You know why he left, don't you."

"Get some sleep kid, I want to see your behind back training tomorrow morning, okay?" the Sannin said as he moved to leave the room.

"Jiraiya you get back here and tell me what is going on with Kakashi!"

"See you soon Natsuki."

"JIRAIYA!- " I was interrupted by the door closing and the white-haired man leaving. _Damn that man,_ "ARGH! I _hate_ men right now! Hate them, hate them, HATE THEM! They're all _idiots!_"

Flopping back into the soft bed, I glared at the ceiling. "Idiots..."

I made a big decision that night.

I realised how much I had relied on Kakashi for many things; my life, my safety, Naruto, my training, my friendship... _and_ I had almost given my heart to him too. I had needed his support so desperately in my first year in Konoha, to feel I belong, that I was important to someone other than my little brother, someone older, like him. But Kakashi had forfeited all rights to this, and _I_ had been the one to suffer.

Never again.

I would learn to be completely independent. I would become strong enough to fight for _my_self, help Naruto _my_self, train _my_self (other than that one technique Jiraiya would still have to teach me), and I would be _so_ careful who I trusted from now on. I had been stung by one of the closest people to me, but I would not let that happen again. I'd have friends, sure, but I would allow no one to touch my heart except Naruto, and maybe Azami.

I would be the best kunoichi I could possibly be. I wouldn't need cloth to have a mask. My _job_ would be my mask, and no one would see _my_ real face without my highest consent. You could call me two-faced, but I would be me at home with my _true_ friends and family, and someone completely different as a ninja. I would be 'un-me', void of preferences, feelings, attachments and softness, only logic, skill and ability would control me on my job.

So you just _watch_ me _Hatake_.

I'm going to be the best kunoichi I could be, but more importantly I was going to be the best woman I could be.

And you just _try_ and stop me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_One year later..._

* * *

"Thanks Azami-chan, I'll be back in a few days."

"Don't worry Natsuki-chan, Naruto and I'll be fine. Go to your mission, or you'll be late. Gai will be here in the evenings when he can anyway. Go!"

I smiled at Azami, still half asleep at the door to her house with a still sleeping Naruto just deposited in her arms. It _was _dawn, so she wouldn't normally be awake right now, but for me, her friend, she would. Azami had become my best friend in the past year, practically my sister, yet she acted in many ways like my mother sometimes too, always worrying about me and reminding me of everything that needs doing. I think she spent a _little_ too much time with babies. Naruto stayed with her now when I went off on missions, which was more frequent now that I was a chunnin, and he adored Azami anyway. Plus I thought he would benefit having someone other than me to rely on, as I had learnt the same.

And of course, the surprising coupling of Gai and Azami had happened. Their meeting was an accident, Gai being put in the hospital from... being Gai, and Azami caring for him as she had me due to short-staffing in the hospital. Gai would say it was love at first sight, _the romantic sod_, but Azami would agree that she had liked him instantly, but their love had taken a little more time to grow. She truly wasn't like any woman Gai or I had ever known, finding his _quirks_ endearing and adorable, admirable as a ninja. They made a sweet pair; Gai worshipping the land Azami walked on, and Azami loving him with her huge heart. And when they smiled together though, it was almost blinding.

As I have mentioned, I had completed the chunnin exam, only three months ago, and was now regularly taking C and some B missions. My skill I had found had been in ninjutsu, and however much Gai tried to make me 'appreciate the art of taijutsu' my body was not built to undertake the training he had planned. Let's just say I had new-found respect for the training Gai – and Lee in the future – went through.

Jiraiya had left on his travels again two months ago, after teaching me to successfully do the Yondaime's Hiraishin no Jutsu (_Flying Thunder God Technique_). I was now able to transport myself as far away as I was able to see _and_ get where I was aiming to go. With practise, Jiraiya said I would be able to cover any distance instantly using sealed kunai I carried with me. For now it bought me extra seconds against an opponent, especially useful as I didn't use chakra doing it, but _that _was what made it hard for me to learn. But I'd get this jutsu, even if it killed me.

I leant forward and kissed Naruto's mop of blonde hair, before kissing Azami on the cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can. It's only a C rank mission."

"It's still a mission," Azami said, leaning on the doorframe tiredly, "You could still get hurt."

"Then I'll come back to you and have you patch me up."

"I don't understand why you dislike the hospital so much. It isn't _that _bad."

I scrunched my nose, "I just don't, I get bad feelings."

"Whatever, good luck sweetie."

"Thanks." With one more look at them, I turned and headed to the main gates. I was late, and it wasn't a C rank mission, it was an A rank. And I was going with a group of chunnin led by Itachi. He was a Jounin, but still only eleven. Still, I knew he was not a boy I'd want to defy. Age didn't matter when compared to his skill level. I'd give him his due respect.

The Hokage and I had discussed earlier this year the whole 'to tell Itachi about the Uchiha massacre or not'. It had been decided that I could in private, _away_ from anyone else, warn him what was likely to occur. It would then be up to him to choose what to do. But I would then at least have tried... now I only had to come up with a reason as to _how _I knew what was going to happen. Saying 'I can see the future' didn't seem quite credible enough for Itachi. When I found a reason, I'd tell him... I think... but it was so _hard_ not telling him. I'd go with the flow, like I did with most things.

Spotting my group waiting outside the gates, I hurriedly greeted them and we set off. The quicker we went, the sooner I'd be home again. It was a retrieval mission from the Land of Waves, a secret scroll wanted by quite a lot of people, including – the Hokage had warned me – early rumours of a group sounding like the Akatsuki. Basically it _should _have been an S rank mission, but because the evidence of a huge threat was circumstantial, it was only classed as an A rank mission.

"Hurry up Uzumaki, you're lagging behind." I heard Itachi say from ahead of me.

Looking around, I saw that I was indeed falling behind my group. Shaking my head of my thoughts, I sped up to keep up with everyone. I'd worry about everything like that later.

"Uzumaki, drop one of your sealed kunai here and every twenty miles from here." Itachi said, "If the whole team is unable to return with the scroll, you are to take it and teleport back to Konoha as quickly as possible."

"Hai." I said, dropping one of my many sealed kunai. With this here, I could teleport back here instantly from my range. I just hope I didn't have to use them, and if I _did_, I hoped that I was close enough to one of the kunai to use them.

* * *

_Two days later..._

* * *

We had been ambushed.

Of our original seven man team, only six of us survived the ambush. It wasn't only _one _enemy group either, it was several. We still had the scroll; it was actually in _my_ pack, but this made _me_ the number one target. The other four shinobi and I were holding off the enemy fairly well, but Itachi was something altogether. He was _attacking_ the attackers. He was fearless. Maybe _that's_ what I was lacking in order to become a Jounin.

I wasn't personally doing a lot of fighting. Itachi had deemed the situation 'compromising' and I was to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. _Easier said than done_. Even though my teammates were taking the brunt of the enemy forces to give me space to leave, there were just _too many_ enemy nin. It was getting to a point where it seemed hopeless, until I sensed one of my sealed kunai nearby. I couldn't see my kunai, so I wasn't sure if I'd end up in the right place. But it didn't look as if we had much choice anyway. I signalled to Itachi and my teammates that I was going, and when they nodded their understanding, I transported...

... Right in front of a group of fighting enemy nin and an Akatsuki member.

I stood frozen on the spot when I recognised who stood before me, even though he was not dressed exactly as I remembered, "Madara..." I whispered.

He must have heard, because he turned his head towards me. After quickly killing his enemy he began making his way towards me. I had never felt so scared in my life. I backed up and began looking for an escape. Anywhere I looked, I transported there. A tree branch, behind a bush, a clearing, another tree, yet every time I looked behind me, he was still there. I needed to get above the trees. There I could see a lot further, so would be able to teleport a lot further, and hopefully enough to lose him. I had almost reached the canopy of the tree leaves, when I was pulled backwards, tied by loops of wire to a tree trunk.

And then Madara stepped in front of me.

"What did you call me?"

_Distract him! And don't look into his eyes!_ "Are you going to kill me?" I asked, looking at his feet.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked, suddenly right in front of me, "How?"

_Why wasn't he going for the scroll? I was a sitting duck here, he could have got it ages ago_, "Erm, what are you talking about?"

"Who are you?"

I didn't have time to answer, because thankfully Itachi came and freed me, seconds before he engaged Madara in a fight, "Go!" he said. So I did. I headed to our set rendezvous three towns from here, striking down any enemy nin who got in the way. Itachi soon caught up, but I didn't think he had defeated Madara.

"Uzumaki, who was that man? You seemed to recognise him." Itachi asked.

_This was it; the point of no return. Do I tell him of Madara, or don't I. _"He is the most dangerous man in the world Itachi; Madara Uchiha." I told him of Madara's connection with Konoha, and what he would do in the future, including how he would use Itachi in his plans, "You will be made to kill your family Itachi in exchange for the village's safety from Madara. Everyone. Your best friend. Your father. Your mother. _Everyone._ Except Sasuke. He will get you to betray your village, and join his group called Akatsuki. He will try to get revenge against Konoha, and you would have been part of it. But Sasuke will kill you, as you had always wanted. He would not know the truth until he kills you."

"..."

"Itachi?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Just... trust me." _I couldn't come up with anything else._

"... Okay."

"Okay? Did you hear what I said?-"

"I heard you Uzumaki-san. I trust your word. But there is nothing I can do."

"Nothing you can do?" I stopped running, Itachi stopping also, "You can refuse to kill your own family! You can refuse to leave your brother and orphan, with no wish other than to kill you. You can refuse to die!"

"But I won't." _What?_ "Because every reason behind my actions you have told me, I would have done anyway. I _would_ have killed my family, if it meant the whole village would be safe. I _would _join him, if it meant I could watch the man who will ruin my life. And I _would_ want my brother to kill me, if it meant that I would finally have the chance to tell him everything."

_H-How could he be so... so..._ I slumped to the ground, gazing unseeingly at the grass beneath me. "So I might as well have not told you?"

"No," he said, pulling me up to stand, "Now I know to cherish the time I still have with my family. I can prepare myself. Thank you Uzumaki-san, I owe you greatly."

I smiled sadly at him, this boy, who had already accepted the dark and lonely path his life would follow, "I wish I could help you though, it isn't fair."

"No it isn't fair, and I don't think there is anything you can do. It is all inevitable. I am however in your debt, now and forever more. But what do you say about getting back to Konoha for now, and warning the Hokage about our encounter with Madara."

"Ok." We set off once again to Konoha, only to realise that in the time we had paused, not even a minute, we were already surrounded again, and I couldn't sense my kunai nearby. Madara stepped out from the crowd now. He still wore that one-eyed mask, but it was different from the swirl one he would wear in Akatsuki, and his hair was longer. He also wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak either. Under each arm he held a dead Konoha nin, which he tossed at our feet. _That left us with only two others as well as Itachi and me_.

"I would like a word with you." He said, looking at me. _A word? There isn't a thing in the world that will get me to talk to _you_ willingly._

"You will not get the scroll." Itachi said, stepping in front of me.

I sinister chuckle drifted from behind the one-eyed mask, "Believe me _boy_, that isn't why I want to talk to her. I wish to confirm if rumours I have heard are true."

I felt a cold sensation fill my bruised, cut and aching body. _He knew_. I just knew he knew about me. But how? Where had these rumours come from? Either someone had told, or someone else had been spying on the Hokage and me. This wasn't good. This was actually _really_ bad. A shuffling in the crowd of enemy nin let Itachi and I see the remaining two members of our squad, dead, kicked to the ground by the other dead bodies.

It was Itachi and me against I don't know how many.

And then they attacked. Itachi and I were holding ourselves fairly well, but we were hugely outnumbered. After a whole day of fighting, a kick to my side broke a few ribs and a particularly deep cut to my thigh made it difficult for me to stand. Itachi wasn't faring much better, sporting a broken arm and deep cuts all over his body also. There was no hope for a victory for us. Unless...

_Time to try something new_.

I grabbed Itachi as soon as I could, holding him tightly to me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on Konoha, visualising it in my mind. _If I needed to see my destination to teleport, does seeing in my mind count? And could I even teleport someone else with me?_ I could see the trees covering most of Fire Country, _closer_, I saw the Valley of the End with the two giant statues, _closer_, I saw the distant mountains bearing the faces of past and present Hokage,_ closer_, and then I saw the huge red gates to Konoha.

_NOW!_

The next time I opened my eyes it was only for a few seconds. But in that time I saw the gates of Konoha, shinobi rushing towards us, and Itachi still in my arms. _I was home_, was my last thought, before I succumbed to the inky blackness of unconsciousness, ignoring the voices calling out to me and the hands checking me all over. _I was safe_.


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

I think I was awake for not even half a second, when I was assaulted by two bodies, I think that they were hugging me, one larger than the other. _What the hell?_

"NATSUKI-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!" _I know who that is; he's blonde and short and my brother._

"Natsuki-chan don't you _ever_ do that to me again! I had about three heart attacks while you were out, I'm still too young to die you know? Too young!" _And there was my bestie._

I blinked to clear my vision a little better, and saw not only Naruto and Azami in the room, but Gai also – not that I was _that_ surprised by that; he spent whatever time he could with his 'true love' – but what surprised me was that Itachi was here also. He was on a crutch and still bandaged, but he looked fairly well to have been through what we just had been through. It was nice that he had come to see me though.

"Hello?"

"Hello? You almost die and _that_ is all you can say?" Azami shrieked at me.

I just nodded, rubbing Naruto's back as he hugged me on the bed. I could feel him falling asleep, so I passed him on to Gai to take to Azami's, as I doubted I'd be getting out of the hospital today. I don't think Azami would allow it.

"I am glad to see you awake Uzumaki-san," Itachi said from by the door, "You had quite a few of us worried, but I hear that is a regular occurrence from you."

"Ehehe... I can be a little bit of a risk taker when necessary on my missions."

"So I am told."

_I needed to talk to Itachi about his... situation with Madara,_ "Azami-chan why don't you go tell the Hokage I'm awake?"

"OH! I almost forgot! I'll be back real soon Natsuki-chan, _don't_ move from the bed." Azami said before hurrying out of the room. _Okay, I had about ten minutes if she got lost on the way, but most likely five_.

"Itachi I know what you can do about Madara, and don't interrupt me. Just hear me out first, okay?" I waited for his nod of understanding, "Alright... when you make your deal with Madara, because I _know_ you will, instead of saying you'll kill your family, just say you'll gather them all together for him to kill. Believe me, he might like that more."

"And what will Sasuke believe? Should I leave him also to pursue Madara instead of him?"

"When Madara is erm, killing your family, you stay with Sasuke so he _knows_ it wasn't you. But make sure you catch Madara just as he leaves, so that Sasuke will have someone he wants revenge on. He will hate Madara as much as he would have hated you, but he will still have you; his brother. You can choose whether you leave or not, and you may not be entirely as powerful as you would have been, but I just thought-"

"It's perfect Uzumaki-san," Itachi said, "Thank you."

I grinned at him, _I helped someone! Two people if you counted Sasuke,_ my grin widened when I saw Itachi smiling slightly too, a relieved look on his face. _He never wanted to do all that, hopefully I haven't altered anything too drastic._

Just then Azami returned to my room, _perfect timing_, "Uchiha-san, your nurses are getting a little worried, perhaps you should return to them before they have heart attacks too."

"Thank you Amaterasu-san, I will take my leave then. I'm glad to see you feeling better Uzumaki-san, and thank you for saving my life." I wasn't sure if there was a double meaning to the last words he said to me, but I smiled and nodded all the same. I hoped he would give my idea some thought. Sasuke needed his big brother, like I hoped Naruto needed me. He nodded to Azami too, before he left to his own room.

Azami gave a huge sigh, planting herself into the chair by my bed. "I don't know how you do it."

I was confused, "Do what?"

"Go out and fight, never knowing if you will return. How do you face the prospect that you could be killed, or tortured, or captured..." she started tearing up slightly, _I must have been hurt real bad this time_, "I might never see you again every time you go on a mission. I just don't know how you do it, I'd go mad!"

I took her hand in mine, _poor Azami-chan, couldn't even hurt a fly_, "I can do it because I think about all the people I am helping or saving, like you with the poorly babies. What would they do without their 'Aza-chan'?" she gave a watery chuckle then, making me smile at her too, "And if I think that the worst has come, then I will think about all the people I love who depend on me in the village, and I will fight with all I have. I fight for the people I love, you and Naruto."

"And Kakashi?"

I froze. _What?_ I hadn't mentioned him since my first encounter with Azami, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing; never mind. At least I understand better now. You're so strong, I feel so weak compared to you and my parents."

"You never think like that again Azami-chan! You are just as strong, if not stronger, for simply letting us go. You know you might not see us, but you let us go anyway."

Azami smiled at me, before standing to open the curtains and letting in the evening sunlight. I looked around the room and saw a small bunch of wildflowers that Naruto had taken to picking for me every time I was in the hospital. I saw the usual box of sweet dango Azami bought for me (but then would end up eating herself, she loved food on a stick) and the usual bouquet of sunflowers, my favourite flowers. But I never knew who they were from...

"Azami-chan, who are the sunflowers from?"

Her head suddenly snapped to look at the sunflowers, before she turned to look at me, but she couldn't look me in the eye, "I don't know. They always come for you when you're in the hospital though."

She wasn't telling me something. I'd have to trust that it wasn't something important.

But I still wanted to know who had sent me those sunflowers, as it caused many questions to race through my head.

Who was it who had known my favourite flower?

* * *

I arrived home the next day leaning on a crutch to find another bunch of sunflowers at my apartment door. I picked them up but found no card attached. _Oh well, I don't want to waste these beautiful flowers, I might as well put them in some water_. I walked inside and found a spare jug to put the flowers in. I wasn't used to getting flowers, so I didn't really have any vases. Once the flowers had enough water I put the jug in the centre of the dining table. It seemed to brighten up the place a little. Turning to go to my bedroom to change, I had a huge fright when I saw an ANBU shinobi stood there.

"H-Hideki?" I asked, a hand clutched to my chest where I thought my heart was going to pop out, "What are you doing here? Were you _trying_ to scare me to death?"

"I apologise, the Hokage merely sent me to check you were fine."

"Oh, well, I'm good thanks. You want to stay for some tea?"

"Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Please, call me Natsuki-chan. You're practically my friend anyway. Just wait here while I go change, I'll be back in a second." I said as I went into my bedroom. I threw on some comfy shorts and a t-shirt, _much better._ Once I combed my hair back into a simple ponytail, I went to the kitchen and made some tea and took out some snacks from the cupboard. Taking the food and drinks into the living room I saw Hideki lounging on the sofa like- erm... he was lounging on the sofa.

"Well, I haven't seen you in ages. Been busy?" I asked while sat on the armchair opposite him. I poured the tea into two cups and handed one to him.

"Yes, I have received quite a few missions from the Hokage." Hideki said as he accepted his cup. I wasn't sure how he was going to drink it, but I'm sure he was able to. _Kakashi_ managed and _he_ had only had half a mask on. But to make it easier, while we sat to eat, drink and talk, I kept my eyes on the floor so he could drink in peace. As an ANBU member, his anonymity was of great value. Who knows how many enemies he had as 'Hideki'?

Naruto was staying the night at Azami's again, so we kept chatting late into the night, until he had to go, so we said goodbye but he promised to drop by more often. I hadn't realised I would have missed him, his calm and laidback manner soothing to me. It reminded me of someone, but I was too tired to remember properly. I just lay on the sofa after clearing everything up and using the bathroom.

My body still ached from the mission, and I would have to change the bandage on my leg tomorrow morning, but right now I just lay on the sofa, exhausted. Burying my face into the sofa, and smelt a familiar scent. Woodsy and masculine, I couldn't think where from. But I knew one thing; I knew Hideki as a non-ANBU person. As I didn't know man men, that should narrow the list of possibilities down quite a bit, but I was too tired to think much more on it. It could wait until morning.

I just fell asleep and thought of the smell, dreaming strange flashes of silver all night long.

_Silver?_

* * *

When I woke up my leg was freshly bandaged.

I felt a little creeped out, _someone had been here when I was asleep_, but then I noticed the blanket that had been laid on me, the pillow now resting under my head and the sunflower I was clutching in my hand, along with a note.

I hope you feel better soon

I left some painkillers on the coffee table

X

Well, whoever it was, they didn't seem to want to hurt me. I didn't trust them, but I'd appreciate what they had done for me. True to their word, a bottle of painkillers sat beside a glass of water on the coffee table beside me, and I quickly downed two of the pills. It wasn't long before the front door opened and Azami and Naruto came waltzing in. Naruto raced towards me and carefully sat on my uninjured leg, cuddling close to me. I hugged him back just as fiercely. Azami walked to the kitchen balancing a box in one hand.

"Natsuki-chan I missed you."

"I missed you too Naruto-kun." I said with a smile, kissing him on the forehead.

"Natsuki-chan!" I heard Azami call out from the kitchen, "I brought something for us to eat for lunch since I thought you'd be too tired to cook."

My face drained of colour. Azami's cooking, however much she loved cooking, never turned out quite right, and tasted even worse. But we all hated hurting her feelings, and usually ate it with our poker-faces. Naruto buried his head into my shoulder.

"Natsuki-chan it tastes weird. She got me to taste it this morning and it was icky."

"Well, after we eat it and Azami leaves, how about I take you out for ramen?"

"YAY!-"

"Shh! I'll only take you for ramen if you be nice about Azami's food, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head and ran into the kitchen. I heard Azami's voice from the living room, "Are you hungry Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! Can I have some to eat now?"

"Really? Sure!"

_Naruto _would_ do practically anything for ramen... even facing Azami's cooking._ I heaved myself off the sofa with the aid of my crutch and made my way to the kitchen where I could hear eating already. _The next few years would be interesting_. But I could cope, I had Naruto, and Azami, and Gai, and the Hokage, and I had the feeling I had Hideki as well.

_I'll be fine._


	11. Chapter 11

**********Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to Black Claided Cat!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

_Six years later..._

* * *

A surprising amount had changed in six years, but the outcomes had changed little from the original plot I hoped. Sasuke and Itachi were still the 'last' Uchihas left, but now they both resided and served for Konoha. The last time I saw Sasuke he was still hell-bent on revenge, but on Madara this time, even though he didn't know Madara's name. Poor sweet Naruto was still not accepted by the majority of Konoha, although he had started to worm his way into the hearts of a few more people. One Hyuuga heiress in particular. Today I was hoping that Naruto would finally get his hitai-ite. He was clever and knew everything to pass, I _know_ that, I _taught_ him that when he was home, he just still preferred to be the prankster. And as long as the pranks didn't harm anyone, I let him be.

Oh that's right! All the rookie generation were twelve or thirteen now, and I a woman of twenty-four. _Twenty-four _and still single. Azami was half inclined to boot me into the nearest club and just 'get laid' to loosen up, but I refused to do so. I was a _Jounin_ for god's sake, for four years, I had self-control. _I_ was in control of _all_ my emotions, feelings and thoughts. I was a kunoichi at my best right now.

And my baby brother was no longer a baby.

Azami! Azami and Gai had tied the knot two years ago in an interesting ceremony, and were happily married. I imagined if they had children, their smiles could be a deadly attack all on their own, but after trying unsuccessfully for a while they took some tests at the hospital. The test for Gai came out fine, but Azami, she had been found to be infertile. She had been devastated, and had cried for weeks on end. It was so unfair on her. If there was one person on this planet that deserved children, it was Azami. But then came a chakra free little miracle.

Last year Gai had got his genin team, and Azami had met Lee. Oh she practically adopted him on sight, and her mood picked up steadily after their meeting. Sufficed to say, she now had to worry about one more person, but she didn't seem to mind that much. I could see her love for all of us, and she threw herself back into her work again. I thought it would have hurt her to work with babies knowing she couldn't have one, but she said that 'if we shinobi were working so hard, she would work just as hard too'. She was back to being Azami again, bad cooking and all, although Lee seemed to love her curry. Why? I had no idea, but that was now a frequent dish on the menu. I think Lee got a bento of curry once. And of course, the day Lee got his green spandex suit 'of Youth', both Gai and Azami had cried rivers of joy. They had been so proud. It had been a little weird, but sweet, a definition of their love.

I had as self-promised worked hard, and when I had demonstrated the control of the Yondaime's jutsu to Jiraiya last time he was in the village, he had said I was almost as good as the Yondaime himself. I also no longer worked at the bookshop to help pay the bills. I was earning enough money just being a kunoichi, and we even had some money spare. When Naruto started earning money we might even have enough money to move to a bigger house, but we were happy in the apartment. It was just the two of us. Maybe a few friends if they stayed over.

I was content.

But I wasn't happy.

* * *

I was filling out my latest mission report at home, Naruto wasn't home yet for some reason so I hadn't started on dinner, when I noticed the call for shinobi in the sky. Dropping everything I teleported myself to the Hokage's tower and arrived before everyone else. But only a few seconds later everyone else appeared from some place or another, and the Hokage faced us with a stern look.

"A Forbidden Scroll has been stolen, Uzumaki Naruto has been found to be the culprit." My eyes widened, _that was today?_ I heard shouts and jeers at Naruto from behind me, but they all stopped when I turned and glared at everyone. I was a fairly formidably foe when taunted, especially about my baby brother. "You are to locate him and retrieve both him and the scroll. Dismissed!"

We all set off in scattered directions, but I trailed Iruka. I knew he would find Naruto, and I just wanted to be there in case things didn't go down as well as they should. I hid my chakra fully and followed Iruka, only a few metres away from him. Soon enough I saw and heard Mizuki and Naruto talking, and heard all the horrible things he was saying to my Naruto. I had half a mind to go out there and get him myself, and was battling myself internally over the need for him to grow, and the fact he was my baby brother and he was hurting.

I watched the events I had already seen unfold, Iruka standing up for Naruto, Naruto's escape, and Iruka's distraction. I waited until Naruto's fight with Mizuki was over and he was hugging Iruka after getting his hitai-ite before I went up to the bloody and beaten Mizuki. He was still conscious, just, and he cowered under my glare.

"You better feel happy that Iruka found you before I did." I growled out at him, before I picked him up and draped him over one shoulder. Nodding to Iruka so he knew I was taking Mizuki away to be properly arrested, I gestured to him to not tell Naruto I had been here. From this point on, I knew I was to take a back seat in Naruto's life. I couldn't be the big sister always ready to protect him, scaring off angry villagers and beating up anyone who messed with him. He was a ninja now; he would have to fight his own battles. And I would be his biggest fan. I heard Mizuki groan as I was running back through the trees, "You better shut up before I make you." He shut up, _wise choice_.

Maybe it was time to look at _my _life now... _where was that club Azami had talked about?_

The weight on my shoulders lifted, and I turned to my right to see another ninja helping to carry Mizuki. But it wasn't any random ninja... "Hatake."

"Uzumaki."

Not another word was spoken as we carried Mizuki to the Hokage, but I felt all the emotions I had literally bottled up and kept behind a ten foot wall crash. It was a tsunami of feelings in my mind. I was so happy he had started talking to me again, even if it was just one word. But I was angry at him for leaving, and angry at myself for being so pathetic over a _guy_. Then I felt sad, knowing he was probably just helping me on the Hokage's orders or due to his duty as a shinobi, not for _me_. And _then _I felt heart-broken again, remembering how I had felt about him before he left me, the memories of the first few weeks catching up to me again. Azami had been worried how emotionless I had seemed then, well they were all catching up on me _now_. _I hope she's happy now_.

_Shake it off Natsuki, shake it off. You are a kunoichi, now _act_ like it._

After depositing Mizuki in the Hokage's charge, I made my way to the hospital to find Azami and have a good long talk, which I imagined would involve a lot of '_I told you so_'s on Azami's side, and then her booting me into that aforementioned club after dressing me up. My plans however where squashed, when I found Kakashi strolling beside me, nose stuck in book. I found it strange, as for the past _seven_ years he had seemed to do all he could to avoid any contact with me. Even running from my sight. At the start it was very hard to try and catch up to him, but now I had just given up. There was no point.

Which made me suspicious. _Why the sudden interest?_ I moved down several alleyways, Kakashi following me all the time, just a few inches on my left. I was trying to lose him, but it wasn't working. _Oh just _tell_ him to bugger off_. "Hatake what do you want?"

He didn't even look at me when he answered, "What makes you think I want anything?"

I growled at him, _prick_, "Fine, if you'll be excusing me then." I prepared to teleport myself to the hospital – the planned relaxing walk there was growing more stressful every step – when I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? I thought you didn't want anything?"

"I never said that, you assumed that. I simply answered your question with a question." Kakashi said, looking at me now with that smiling eye of his. _Damn him_, "Would you prefer to go somewhere more private?"

I ignored the fluttering in my chest, and nodded, suggesting a small bar and restaurant, _Sachi's_, close by. I knew the place well, a regular drinking spot for me – keeping alcohol in the apartment was _not_ a good idea with Naruto – and since I knew the owners I would be guaranteed some privacy it I asked. Kakashi and I made our way there, his book tucked into his back pocket now, and his eye trained on the side of my face, making me nervous. I tried to ignore it as we entered _Sachi's_ and I nodded to the bartender, asking to use the private booth table at the back. He gave me a nod and waved me through, looking curiously at Kakashi. When Kakashi and I were seated and had ordered our drinks, I rested my folded arms on the tabletop and waited for Kakashi to talk.

"So, how have you been since we last spoke?"

_He couldn't be serious could he?_ "You mean you want to know what's happened for the past _seven years?_"

"Yes."

"Hatake if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny! Drink your drink, pay your half, and go."

"Why would you think I was making a joke?"

"What interest am I to you that you would have nothing to do with me for all those years? If you had cared, you would have asked sooner. Or avoided me less. Don't think I didn't see you scurrying away the moment you caught sight of me. You don't care for me, so quit whatever you're doing."

Kakashi watched me a little while I waited for him to leave. It hurt that he would toy with me like this. "I was trying to apologise."

My eyes bugged out, "If you were trying to apologise, say sorry first then!"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"What?"

I sighed, massaging my temples, "What are you sorry for Hatake?"

"You know."

"It doesn't matter if I know or not!" living with Naruto had taught me patience, but this was getting frustrating, "You say what you're sorry for too."

"Okay." Kakashi said with a sigh, "I'm sorry I ignored you for so long, it was wrong of me, you were a friend and I abandoned you. Please forgive me?"

"You have to say it like you mean it."

"Why? Weren't you listening."

"Damnit Kakashi! If you aren't going to mean it when you're sorry, don't bother saying anything at all." I stood up, leaving my drink untouched, and slammed some notes on the table, "That should cover it. Good day Hatake."

Kakashi's hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist, "Wait, please. I'm not used to apologising, out loud anyway, to another person." He pushed me back into my seat, where I sat and waited, looking down at the tabletop. "I _am_ sorry about leaving you like that. I was dealing with something a little difficult at the time, but I shouldn't have treated you like that. Can we start over?"

"You want to be friends again?"

"Very much."

I sat there in thought for a while, before downing my whole bottle of sake in one large gulp, "Fine. But you're on probation mister, one step out of line and... you can forget about being friends. _I'll_ leave this time."

"Deal."

"Ok."

"So... you're a Jounin now?"

I laughed at his attempt at conversation, _work_. He needed to work on his social skills, he looked so awkward, not at all as relaxed as he had seemed so many years ago, "And your back to being a Jounin. What happened? ANBU not exciting enough for you?"

"Maa, it wasn't my thing."

"And what is? Other than that book you seem permanently attached to."

"My friends."

I raised my eyebrows at him now, "Flattery, you learn fast. Unfortunately it doesn't quite work on me."

"Even if I told you that I have yet to meet a more beautiful woman as you?"

I blushed a little now, _I could really use a mask right now_, "Yeah yeah, whatever. But seriously, why not stay with ANBU? I always thought of joining-"

"Don't," Kakashi said, grabbing my wrist again, "It's not as good as people make it out to be. You're alone a lot of the time. At least _I_ had my book, what would you have to pass the time?"

"I still have the book you lent me."

"Have you read it?"

"I won't say."

"So you liked it," Kakashi I think was grinning behind his mask, "You little pervert."

"I never said that! And _you're_ the pervert Hatake!"

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a pervert." He was still smiling though, but it was a nice smile, I think... it was difficult to tell behind the mask.

"Good, now I have to go to the hospital. You want to come?"

"Are you ill?"

"No, I'm going to check on Naruto. He's probably fine, just some cuts and scrapes probably." I saw him nod and we left the restaurant together. I held my hand out to him, "Come on, we'll get there faster if I teleport us."

Kakashi nodded his head, but didn't grab my hand. Instead he pulled me into a one-armed hug, keeping his arm around my shoulders as he pulled out his book again. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was too focused on convincing myself that the fluttering in my middle from his arm around me meant nothing to me. _Concentrate Natsuki, hospital_. I visualized it in my mind and quickly felt the sealed kunai I had left there, allowing me to teleport to the hospital at anytime from anywhere. I also felt Kakashi drawing patterns onto the shoulder his arm was resting on. They sent shivers through me, but I tried to hide it by shuffling on the spot a little.

A second later Kakashi and I were in the hospital, and his arm was no longer around me. _I need to talk to Azami tonight_.


	12. Chapter 12

**********Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

I had stayed up all night, long enough to see the rays of the sun peeking up over the carved mountain, not usually a good idea, but I had three good reasons.

First, I was at the hospital and was watching over Naruto the whole night.

Second, I had a day off tomorrow, so I could afford to sleep in tomorrow.

And third, that damn Hatake wouldn't leave my mind once again.

_Again_.

Azami had had a long talk with me about the whole thing, after I calmed her down of course. She had seemed ready to set Gai on him, but I managed to stop her. We had reached no conclusion in our talk.

On the one hand, he was the damn shinobi that seemed to have stolen at least part of my heart, the soon to be sensei to my brother, a good shinobi and a loyal person by nature. On the other hand, he was lazy, perverted and had betrayed the trust I had in him as a friend a long time ago, something which still hurt me. I had accepted his apology, but it didn't mean I forgave him. He had a long road ahead of him to get my forgiveness, and an even longer one to regain my trust. Did I _want_ to trust him again? That was the question Azami had asked me, and surprisingly my answer was instantaneous.

Yes.

And then there was the whole dilemma I had to face with my _own_ feelings about the _whole_ matter, which trying to sort had given me a head and stomach ache.

_Where had my simple life gone?_

_Seven years ago the day Kakashi walked off_.

Tomorrow Naruto would be placed with his team and he'd meet Kakashi. I wondered if he remembered Kakashi, and if he did, how he would react to seeing him again. Then the day after tomorrow, he'd take part in Kakashi's bell test and pass, and be at the start to his ninja career. Without me.

It was a sad but happy day for me. I wanted to both laugh and cry... must be the hormones, it's probably my time of month or something. I'd just rest my head on Naruto's bed for a while, just until my headache goes away. Too much had happened today. _Stupid Hatake_. Just need rest my eyes. A minute or two... my head...

* * *

I had fallen asleep, and woke up clutching a sunflower with a blanket around my shoulders and Naruto awake and digging in to a huge bowl of... ramen, what else? I couldn't tell if it was lunchtime though, given the chance, Naruto _would_ eat ramen for breakfast. I just hoped it wasn't as late as dinnertime.

"Natsuki-chan! You're awake! Are you hungry? Azami-chan got me some ramen for lunch, maybe she has more for you."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, are you feeling better?"

"I feel great! And all those cuts are already healed. I'm a fast healer, ne Natsuki-chan?"

"Yeah..." _because of that Kyuubi in you_.

"Natsuki!" I turned my head to see Azami stood at the door, a tray of food in her hands. She brought the bowls of steaming ramen to Naruto and me, clearing up Naruto's empty bowl and sitting on the bed. "Have a nice nap Natsuki-chan?"

"Yeah," I said between hungry slurps of ramen, "Thanks for the ramen, and the blanket."

"Blanket? I didn't put that on you. Hatake-san did."

I paused in my eating, looking up at Azami, "Kakashi? He was here? When?"

"He came really early this morning apparently. I was still at home with Gai, but you know Mai? She had the night shift and was here long enough to let him in. He didn't stay long I heard."

I wonder what he came here for... I shrugged and went back to my eating. No reason to linger on such thoughts. My eye caught the sunflower though. If it hadn't been there when I went to sleep, and I wake up and I have it, Kakashi having visited during my sleep... _god I was slow at times!_ I handed the rest of my ramen to Naruto, who happily dug in no questions asked, and gathered my things, "I got to go somewhere to do something for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but don't wait up. Azami can Naruto stay with you until I come back?" she nodded with a bewildered look, well, I _was_ a bit of a mess struggling into my shinobi vest while holding the blanket and sunflower in my teeth and tying my shoes on, all at the same time. "Got to go! Love you both, bye!"

I rushed out of the hospital and paused at the entrance. _This dilemma again_... where to find a Kakashi... a-hah! I spotted a billboard advertising the future publication of the latest edition of the Icha Icha Paradise series, and hurried to the one bookshop I knew would already have the book. Hopefully I'd catch him there.

* * *

There he was the little pervert, drooling I think outside the shop, closed on a lunch break.

_Perfect_.

"Oi! Kakashi!"

He spun round at my voice, and strolled over towards me. I was about to speak when he interrupted, "You called me by my name, do you forgive me already?"

I blushed, _damnit! Hatake, got to call him Hatake,_ "No, I haven't forgiven you-"

"Yet."

"-I just forgot for a second."

"So, you called?"

I raised the blanket and the sunflower so he could see them, if he hadn't already, "I came for two reasons. One; to return this, thanks for the blanket." He nodded, but didn't move to take it from me, "And two; to ask if you're the one that keeps sending me these sunflowers."

He took the sunflower from me for a moment, looking down at it, "Yes. I remembered they were your favourite." He held it out to me again, "Did you like them?"

I took it from him and stared down at the flowers colourful, cheerful face, "Yes, I loved them. Thank you. How did you know they were my favourite? I don't remember telling you."

"I remembered that you always kept the flowers that Naruto got you, and any sunflowers that you got. Plus you seemed distracted every time you passed by sunflowers, even during our spars."

I blushed, "You remember from that long ago?"

"I hardly forget anything."

"How?"

"Sharingan, remember?"

My cheeks flushed red again, _doof! You should remember that you idiot!_ "Right..."

"Why do you like them so much?"

"Huh?" Kakashi chuckled at me, repeating his question to me. "Oh, well, they're so pretty and bright, and the yellow petals reminds me of Naruto," _and the dark centre reminds me of you_, "I just love them." I looked up and saw Kakashi watching me with a smile, _I think_. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's get you back home, you must still be exhausted."

"Yeah, alright. We have to go get Naruto though; he'll be in the hospital or at Azami's."

Kakashi just nodded, before taking the blanket from me and wrapping an arm around me in that familiar one-armed hug. We walked at a leisurely pace to the hospital first, really catching up this time on all that had happened during those Missing Years. Kakashi told me of all the horrors, or most of them, that he had faced as an ANBU member, thoroughly putting me off _that_ occupation. I still thought the masks were cool though. "Do you still have you're ANBU mask?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Sure, just come round anytime."

"Can you describe it to me?"

"It's a wolf mask."

"Oh really, that's pretty cool-" _hold it... a WOLF?_ "_Hideki?_"

"Hi." I punched him in the shoulder while he kept laughing at me. Huffing at him now, I stuck my tongue out at him. I then had a sense of déjà vu when I felt his fingers holding my tongue again, like being back to our first training session, "I thought I warned you about stopping that. You really could lose that one day."

He let go of my tongue and slung his arm around me again, slouching only slightly due to me still being a quite a bit shorter than him. I had never blushed so much in my life because of one conversation, but he had _held my tongue_, I had a good reason to blush I think. We kept talking as we walked, and continued all the way to Azami's when we learnt Naruto had been discharged. "So what's your favourite flower?"

He grinned down at me through his mask, "Ahh Natsuki-chan, you'll have to find that out by yourself."

I _just_ resisted sticking my tongue out at him again, _annoying man_.

* * *

Well the grin Azami had had when she had greeted Kakashi and I at the door had been downright Jiraiya-style creepy. I waved her off to get Naruto, before saying goodbye to Kakashi; I didn't want Naruto to see him again until tomorrow when he met him as a sensei. I handed the blanket back, but he pushed my arm back, "Keep it." before he went up in a puff of smoke and vanished.

"Natsuki-chan!"

"Naruto-kun! Ready to go home?" I hurriedly tried to leave the house before-

"Wait just a second Natsuki-chan!" Azami's voice rang out, "Let's have some tea. Naruto-kun you can watch TV if you want."

"YAY!" and off went my last defence...

"So... you left the hospital alone, and came here with Kakashi... OH MY GOD!-"

"It's not like that Azami-chan!-"

"Sit." I sat. "I'm making some tea. You can both stay the night; I can tell that this'll take a while to convince you."

"There's nothing to convince."

"Yet."

"Oh you're impossible!"

"Stubborn my dear." She said with a smile while she put the kettle to boil before turning to face me, "Now spill."

"I met Kakashi on my way here, and have spent the last two hours having passionate sex with him in an alleyway in every position that was described in his book, after proclaiming our undying love for each other of course." I said with a perfectly straight face.

"REALLY?"

"No! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"One that needs to get laid."

"Azami!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But you looked so serious."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Really? I never understand when you do that."

I smirked, "I know."

"So tell me what _really_ happened then. And don't leave anything out."

So I did.

I told her everything. And her grin just kept on growing. There was a quick pause in our talk when I went to put Naruto to bed in one of the spare rooms, but then Azami pounced on me, spewing all her romantic ideas she picked up from the multitude of romantic books and movies she loved, "It's just like in the movies!"

"This is _nothing_ like the movies."

"It _is_. He loves you – don't interrupt me Natsuki-chan! You love him, don't even _try_ to deny it to me, I _know_ you. Then there have been all those years apart which made you love each other more, and when you eventually forgive him for his stupid mistake, and I knock enough sense into both of you to confess to each other, you can live happily ever after and make lots of little Kakashis and Natsukis for me to adore while you try every position in that book of his-"

"AZAMI!"

"What? I can already see it now."

"Don't _say_ things like that! And I do _not_ love Hatake."

"Denial."

"I'm not denying anything!"

"You just denied denying something."

"...Shut up."

We finished our tea, before heading off to bed. The next few days would be hectic. And I now pondered the truth of my denial. _Did I love Kakashi?_ No. _But did I like him? As more than a friend should._.. Yes. _Could I fall in love with him?_ Yes. _Would I let him take any larger a part of my heart?_ I don't know... what if he left me again? I don't think I wanted that to happen if he did leave. Besides, I remembered, he had his Rin.

_His_ Rin.

Not _his_ Natsuki.

Just... Natsuki.

Always 'just Natsuki'. I would be in the background, supporting and helping, but never in the forefront. Little Natsuki; it was like being back home again.

And I _hated_ it.


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 13 

One week later and it was Azami's birthday, and we; Gai, Azami, Naruto, and I, were all going out for a meal. Azami had said I could invite Kakashi, but I had said no. We weren't that close again yet, I had barely reacquainted ourselves, unless you count the years of Kakashi being Hideki, which I don't. That was _Hideki_, this was _Kakashi_. Different masks. Different people to me.

It was this new barbeque house we were going to. Azami loved food on a stick, and when she heard that they served food on a stick dishes here – really like a kebab at home – she just had to come here. And Gai was privy to her command. It was really quite sweet. Lee looked up to them both, and I saw him taking notes from whatever Gai said about wooing his love. No doubt in hopes of winning Sakura's heart in the future when they would meet. I wasn't _quite_ sure how that would go.

We ate first before presents, Azami and Gai pairing off at one end while me and the genin were at the other. It was interesting staying with Naruto and lee through dinner. They had completely different interests in conversation topic to what I had in mind, so I took the time to study Gai and Azami, _what? I was bored!_

Azami's face was alight with excitement as she watched Gai prepare the 'perfect' barbeque kebab, to her instructions of course, and to his goals. He was trying to make fifty kebabs in sixty seconds I think, not a new challenge really. Azami was cheering him on, pointing out the ingredients she wanted to have in particular. How she kept up with his speed I'll never know, but they _were_ a _unique_ pair.

"The peppers Gai-kun! Don't forget the peppers, I like those."

"YOSH! I shall give Azami-chan ALL the peppers then!"

"Aww, you don't have to do that. Don't you like peppers too?"

"But Azami-chan likes the peppers, and Gai loves Azami-chan. Plus it is your birthday, so I shall get you what you want."

"Aww Gai-kun! I love you too!" I smiled when I saw Azami reach over to give Gai a peck on the lips. I turned away when they started to get a little too X-rated for the dinner table, _in front of the kids!_ I would have said something, but I wasn't sure what to say. I was sort of speechless in the bad sense. And then something happened in which I had no idea.

Gai, _while still sucking faces with Azami_, managed to notice a certain silver-haired book-reading ninja pass by, _outside_ the restaurant. "KAKASHI! My eternal rival! Join us in celebrating my BEAUTIFUL wife's birthday!" _oh god, the whole restaurant was staring now..._

"Gai-kun! You're so sweet." Azami said with a smile, completely unembarrassed by the whole declaration... well I suppose she _had_ lived with him for a few years.

Kakashi popped his head into the restaurant through its wide open window, "Maa... I don't know. I don't have a present for her or anything."

"Then I challenge you to an eating competition. That can be your present for Azami-chan!"

"Are you paying?" I rolled my eyes at the statement, _cheap bastard._

"Yes."

"Okay then." Kakashi walked out of sight for a second, before appearing inside the restaurant. When we all shuffled to make room, Naruto moved aside, so Kakashi was stuck sitting next to me. "Good evening Natsuki-chan."

"Hatake."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" _shut up Naruto! Go back to your ramen! _"You know Natsuki-chan?"

"Yes, we're friends."

"Then why does she call you 'Hatake' if you're friends?" _No! Why does he have to be observant tonight?_

"I don't know," _oh don't you turn this on _me_ Hatake_, he turned and faced me, and I could practically see the smirk through his mask, "Why _don't _you call me Kakashi?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't you mean why don't I call you Kakashi _anymore_?"

I heard him clear his throat nervously and felt smug. _Hah!_ "Well... what can I do to make you call me Kakashi again?"

I was surprised; _he wanted me to call him Kakashi again?_ Well this could be interesting... what could I make him do? "Well... what about..." I started to grin, a plan forming brilliantly in my mind, "Read an extract from your _favourite_ book to Gai."

His eye almost popped out, "What?"

"And it has to be... _steamy_. We'll see if _that_ gets me to call you by your name again. And that's still an _if_." _He wouldn't do it._ _Wait, where's he goin- Kakashi get away from Gai!_

"Ahem, Gai?"

"Yosh my eternal rival?"

"Can I talk to you in private please?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Something like that..."

_Oh my god, he was going to do it! _ I sat frozen as I watched Kakashi and Gai leave the restaurant. But I couldn't resist it, I had to go see. Without another word I left the restaurant too, and found the pair not too far down the road. I followed them and when Kakashi stopped them by a bench I stood far away enough not to be noticed, but still in hearing range. My eyes widened as I listened to Kakashi stumbling over the words of a particularly descriptive, _definitely_ adult scene from his book. _Oh my god, he was actually doing this!_ I felt embarrassed for him, but felt a shiver of happiness in me also. _He was embarrassing himself for me_.

"Ahem... and then the beautiful w-woman reached up and-"

"Excuse me my good friend, but _why_ are you reading this to me?"

"Ah well, I have a perfectly good explanation for that... hehe, you see...-" _oh I can't leave him hanging like that._

I stepped out of the shadows, "It was a challenge Gai. I wanted to see what you are always so excited about."

Kakashi slumped in relief, and Gai shot me another blinding grin, "I see Natsuki-chan. Good for you, participating in a youthful challenge with the Natsuki-chan Kakashi." He suddenly snatched the book out of Kakashi's hand, flashing us both a thumbs up, "Excuse me! I want to go wish my beautiful wife a proper birthday. I shall return this wonderful book soon!"

_And then there were two_...

"Well," Kakashi said, breaking the slightly awkward silence, "I don't think I want to have that book back, knowing that Gai has... you know..."

I burst out laughing at him now, "I can't believe you actually did that! You got some balls Hatake."

"Hatake?" Kakashi asked once my laughter had subsided, "What about calling me Kakashi?"

"I only said it was an _if_."

"Well, what can I do to make you call me Kakashi again?"

I looked up at him now and saw a serious and pleading look on his face. "What would you do?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"Well... except remove my mask, I'm not ready for you to see me yet."

"Yet?"

"That's an _if_." He said with a smirk. "So? What can I do?"

"Well... if you won't take off your mask for me, _yet_, how about you dye your mask."

"Okay."

"Pink."

"_What?_"

"And wear it around the village for a _whole_ day, and act oblivious to any remarks. Can you so that?"

He gave out a sigh, and I was about to wave it off as a joke when he started speaking again, "For you... yes. Can I have a request though?"

"What do you want?"

"A hug?"

I was surprised.

He had never really liked physical contact, even when we were close years ago. I'd be lucky to have got a pat on my head or shoulder. He'd pat my hand if he was _really_ feeling bold. And now he was asking me for a hug? A _hug_? An action when he'd have to not only be close to another person; but he'd have to wrap his arms around me and, well, _hug_ me. I had always wanted to hug him, my not-so-successfully-suppressed crush being one cause for it. But I had lived with Naruto, who loved the attention and hugs and kisses, it had become natural for me to want, even _need_ physical contact with people close to me. Kakashi had always been an exception to that. He had been an exception to most things in my life so far though. "Sure."

I think he was smiling, but that _damn_ mask was blocking any confirmation for me. However, he grabbed hold of my arm and tugged me closer to him. When I was right in front of him, my nose only really level with his chest, _damn tall man making me feel shorter than I already am_, I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to him. He seemed hesitant, so I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him firmly to me, giving him a _proper_ hug. _Honestly_, he must have been so out of practise.

It felt really nice being in Kakashi's arms, especially when he started to relax. Then _I_ really relaxed. He smelt woodsy, truly a _leaf_ ninja. It was nice though, with a scent I guess that was just _Kakashi_. I rested my head against his chest, my arms still around his waist while his were around my shoulders. Eventually he rested his head on top of mine too, "This is nice."

I chuckled, "Yeah, what brought this on though? I didn't think you liked this sort of thing."

"I'm not sure, it just felt like it."

"Hmm." We stayed in our hug for a little while longer, before I reminded him that we probably needed to return to the restaurant, if not for the likely absent-to-celebrate-with-her-husband Azami, at least for me to go and collect Naruto.

"Fine, let's go back to the kids then."

"And don't forget your 'challenge'."

"Damn, I thought you forgot."

"You wish."

"That I do."

I laughed with Kakashi as we walked back to the restaurant, one of his arms slung over my shoulders, and the other arm tucked into his pocket. Well, he _had_ just recently 'loaned' his precious book to Gai, so it wasn't too surprising. Although I had always thought he carried a spare book in his pocket. _The pervert_.

* * *

_Oh god..._

_Oh GOD..._

I hate my time of month. Azami was lucky enough to get no excruciating cramps _each_ month, but she always had her unanswerable comeback of "_at least your fertile_" which made me feel selfish and then guilty and then sad. And then I'd go into one of my moods. But the worst thing possible had happened.

I had been really busy with work lately, so had hardly had time for shopping for anything, let alone shopping for feminine toiletries. And I wouldn't embarrass Naruto enough to ask him to shop for those things for me, besides he was out training with his team right now.

But in the bathroom I found _my last_ pad.

_The last one_.

I had searched everywhere for another pad, tampon, _anything_, but I couldn't find one. And I couldn't go out to shop; my cramps were so strong I was practically a hobbling hunchback walking around the apartment. I'd never make it to the store.

Hence, "_oh god..."_ Oh, maybe this once I could ask Naruto to go get them for me, he _was_ my brother. He was due back anytime soon too. Until then I'd wait on the couch, curled up around my stomach for someone to come. This was ridiculous. _I_ a trained Jounin of Konoha, one of the deadliest kunoichi and with a currently unique Jutsu in my arsenal, was crippled by my time of month. I'd be beating myself up right now, if my stomach wasn't doing such a good job already.

And like I had guessed, not half an hour later I heard from my position on the sofa the front door being opened. I managed to pull myself up into a sitting position sort of, and saw Naruto and Kakashi enter the living room. I really didn't want to divulge my private affairs in front of Kakashi, but I was getting desperate here. "Naruto!"

"Natsuki-chan? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

_Honestly, you'd think he worked out what was wrong with me every month after he had 'the Talk', but no, he was Naruto._ "I need you to go buy me some things."

"What? Why can't you get them Natsuki-chan? I'm tired..."

"Naruto please-"

"But-"

"NARUTO I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN HERE. WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?" ah, there was that slightly frightened expression I occasionally relished on Naruto's face. "Good. I need you to go get me some more painkillers and two packs of sanitary towels."

"S-S-Sanitary towels?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Do y-you really need them?"

"Naruto are you _really _asking me that? Am I not a fully grown woman?"

"I-I but don't you have any, erm, _things_, left?"

"If I did, would I be asking you to buy me some more?"

"No, I guess not... well... if I _have _to-" _maybe I should just suck up my pain and go buy them myself. I hate seeing Naruto _this_ embarrassed._

I turned to face Kakashi_, my last hope_, "Kakashi? Can you get them for me then? Please?"

His eye widened in surprise, and I'm sure I saw a blush on his visible skin, "I-well-erm-"

"Please?"

Kakashi looked at me before sighing, "I can get them for you."

"Really? That's great Kakashi-sensei! Well I'm going for a shower and to get some ramen, seeya both later, dattebayo!" _and then there were two... again._

I raised my eyebrows at him, "You would?"

"What are friends for?"

I smiled at him now, "Really? You're facing potential fatal embarrassment here from your friends."

"Maa, I can handle them."

"Thank you so much."

"So, erm, which ones do I buy you?"

"There should be an empty packet in the bin. Could you just get me two packs of those please?"

Kakashi walked over to the bin and scanned the empty packet I had thrown in it. "Any preference in painkiller?"

"Any's fine, thank you."

"Well, I'll be back soon then." Kakashi nodded at me again, before making his way out of the apartment. I flopped back onto the sofa in relief, knowing help was coming back soon. I hope Kakashi wouldn't be _too_ embarrassed out shopping. _Oh well_, it was a desperate situation for me.

But he'd better _hurry up_.


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 14 

Kakashi came back soon enough, and the saint had thought ahead and bought me a couple of bars of chocolate. I sorted myself out and was now nibbling one of the bars of chocolate on the sofa, sitting across from Kakashi who was reading that book again. I guess he got over his association of that book with Gai doing... no, I wouldn't think about that while I was enjoying my chocolate. Everyone was benefitting from my chocolate consumption; I was a lot nicer to be with right now.

"Thanks."

"Maa, it was no trouble."

_No trouble? Hah!_ "You Henge-d, didn't you?"

"Maybe. But you have to understand, I saw Kurenai at the store too. Do you realise how embarrassing that would be?"

"They're just toiletries."

"They're _feminine_ toiletries. Knowing Kurenai, she'd assume I had a girlfriend or something. She's been bugging me about that a lot."

I ignored the jealous tingle in my stomach when I heard about Kakashi possibly having a girlfriend, "You could have just said it was just for me." he gave me a look, _what-_ "Ohh..."

"Uh-huh."

"Well thanks anyway Hatake."

"_Still_ Hatake?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't think I forgot that last task I asked you to do. You can't worm your way out of this."

"But a _pink_ mask? Natsuki-chan, _anything_ else. Please?"

I smiled and shook my head at him. He slumped into the sofa with a groan. _Should I take pity on him? ...maybe just a little._ "How about this; you still wear that pink mask for a whole day, but I'll be with you throughout. I'll make sure any comments don't go too far, and you'll have some company that isn't too embarrassed to be seen with you. Looks like a win-win situation to me."

Kakashi rolled over on the sofa with another groan, while I just smiled. _Payback's a bitch Hatake._

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No Hatake, now get your butt out of that house of yours before I come in there and get you! You made a deal." I was stood with my arms crossed outside Kakashi's house, waiting for said ninja to come out and take the 'present' I had in my hand. I had bought Kakashi's pink mask and was now waiting for him to come out and retrieve it. Today was the day. We were both off from ninja duties, and I had planned a lovely day out walking round the village. I had even packed us a lunch for our day out.

"Coming..." I heard the locks of his door and a shuffle of feet, before I saw the door open and Kakashi appeared. He wasn't wearing his hitai-ite, so I saw both mismatched eyes looking at me, and he was dressed in casual _non-ninja_ clothes for once. Bu the biggest difference was that he wasn't wearing a mask. He _was_ however covering his face with one hand, how one of his hands was large enough to cover half his face I'll never know, but I passed him the 'present' which he took begrudgingly. He turned around and slipped the mask on before turning to face me. "How do I look?"

I burst out laughing.

"Oh that's just perfect."

I calmed down eventually, "I'm sorry, I'm calm now. I just had to get it out of my system."

He huffed, "Let's just get this over with."

I felt a little sorrier for him as I watched him scuff his foot on the ground with a blush that almost matched his mask. "You don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I'll take the mask back if you want."

He stood a little straighter and took my wrist, "No, I am a shinobi, I can do this. But you had _better_ start calling me Kakashi after this."

I smiled at him as he started dragging us towards the busier village centre, "I promise."

I have to say, it wasn't the best day to see Kakashi. If anyone could make wearing pink scary, Kakashi could... Ibiki too maybe. He was in _such_ a dark mood; I was probably the only one that dared to go within five feet of him. Even then it was only because he had a tight grip on my wrist. I had a good time though. I liked spending time with Kakashi, even when he was in his foul mood. _He was doing this for me_. He probably scared quite a few people, and he was so mad he ate his lunch in less time than it took me to blink. Near the end of the day when we walked back to Kakashi's house his mood steadily improved. That is, until we ran into Gai, just finished with his training for the day. "Kakashi! My eternal rival!"

"Oh shit." Kakashi muttered, trying to walk away from the great green ninja.

I caught him by the arm and turned him to face Gai, "Be nice Hatake."

"Hey, you said you'd call me-"

"The day is not over yet. You have to get through Gai."

He sighed in defeat and looked at the fast approaching green blur. "Hello Gai."

"My eternal rival! Your mask! It's pink!"

"Yes... yes it is..."

"... How youthful! Not as youthful as green, but you are improving Kakashi! You are almost as hip as me now. What brought this on?"

"Er- well- I-"

I stepped in, I couldn't leave the poor guy hanging, "Pink's very in with some ladies Gai, in fact, I believe that Azami is quite a fan of the colour."

"Really? Then I shall go and buy a pink suit to please my BEAUTIFUL wife!" and off he went...

I felt Kakashi wrap an arm around my shoulders and rest his head on mine, _stupidly tall person_, "Is it the end of the day now?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his torso, "Yeah Kakashi, you did great. Let's get you home so you can get out of that ridiculous mask of yours."

"You aren't a lady that likes the colour? Don't you like a man in pink?"

_Was he flirting with me?_ I could feel the circles he was tracing on my arm, sending shivers up and down the rest of my body. I liked being in his arms again, and I _know_ that my crush was getting a little bigger every time I was around Kakashi, but I couldn't help it. _Stupid crush_. I buried my slightly blushing face into Kakashi's chest. "No, I hate the colour pink."

"Well what _do_ you like?"

"Red."

"Ahh, much sexier."

"Kakashi!" he chuckled and started walking again, dragging me with him. I had to take about three steps for every one of his as we walked, but I liked us just walking and chatting about anything in mind. We arrived at his house too soon for my taste, but I didn't want to overstay my time with Kakashi. I didn't want him sick of me already. _Maybe that's why he left? Was I really too clingy as his friend?_ I didn't think so, but those sorts of questions raced through my mind every day. I had never stopped wondering what had caused him to split. But whenever I approached the topic with him, he became stoic and was as much fun to talk to as a wall. I hoped one day he'd be able to tell me what I had done, if I had done anything. Until then, I'd probably never be rid of these questions. "Seeya Kakashi."

"Wait," he dashed into his house leaving me outside, before returning to me. He was wearing his usual blue mask and held out the pink mask to me. I took it back with a smile. Now when I look at this I know I'll be smiling or laughing at the memories of today, "Bye Natsuki-chan." He said, giving me a final hug before he closed the door.

I teleported home and made myself a cup of tea as I waited for Naruto to come home from his training. He had started training a lot harder recently, staying out until it was almost pitch black. I had been worried sick the first time. But I had placed a teleportation seal of mine onto the back of his hand when he was sleeping. If he was in trouble I'd know and be able to transport to him in an instant. It made sleeping a lot easier. Seeing as the sun had only just set, Naruto wouldn't be home for a few more hours, so I caught up on some reading of mine while I drank my tea. It was only two hours before I heard the front door open and felt Naruto's familiar high chakra aura enter the apartment. "Welcome home Naruto-kun."

"Hey Natsuki-chan!" he said as he gave me a sweaty hug.

"Ugh, Naruto! Go have a shower before you hug me, you stink!"

He laughed as he went to have a shower, "Wait up for me Natsuki-chan, I want to talk to you about something." I nodded while I kept reading, the world of fantasy in my hand sending me far into my imagination. Not long later I saw Naruto enter the kitchen again and sit on a chair opposite me. "Natsuki-chan I want my own place."

I spat out the tea that I had just gulped and started to choke. I felt Naruto hit my back several times to try and help, and the moment I could speak I did, "Y-You want to move out? Why?"

"I'm a shinobi Natsuki-chan; I can look after myself now! Dattebayo!"

"B-But you're only twelve. Don't you like living here with me?"

"I love living with you, but you're a grown up."

"I don't understand."

"You need to get laid."

My eyes almost popped out, "I am going to _kill_ Azami."

"But it's true! You're an adult. All the other shinobi your age are out, having fun and partying, getting laid or having families. You don't do that, you have to look after me."

"But I love looking after you Naruto-kun." I said, pulling him into a hug which he reciprocated, "Besides, Azami doesn't do all those things. And I don't like parties and stuff anyway."

"But you don't even have a boyfriend."

"So? I've had boyfriends." _If you count them as men, the foul chauvinistic pigs._

"I just don't want Natsuki-chan to grow old and lonely. I think it will be easier if you didn't have me to take care of and focused on you."

"How can I if I'll be worrying about you all the time?"

"I'm not helpless! Besides, Azami and I found an apartment not too far from you that I can rent."

"Azami? Azami knew about this idea of yours?"

"Ehehe, calm down Natsuki-chan."

I let go of Naruto and teleported myself to Azami's house in a second. She was lying on the sofa going through some paperwork when I found her, and she didn't look surprised to see me. "You told Naruto that it might be best to move out? He's a little boy!"

"Not for long. And you won't be a young woman forever."

"What's that supposed to mean? How can you ask me to abandon my brother like this?-"

Azami slapped me, hard, across my left cheek. I stared at her in shock. "Don't look at me like I betrayed you. It's about time you worried more about you than other people. You came to this world and instead of altering every terrible thing, you were strong enough to realise that some people would benefit from the bad. You took in Naruto and have cared for him since he was five. You became a ninja and put your life on the line everyday for your village. You helped me out of my depression even while you were in the middle of your own depression. Stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself now! I'm worrying about you sweetie, Naruto worries about you too. We want to see you happy. And you know that he wouldn't be alone when he moves out even if he wanted to. He has his friends and us to stick to him through thick and thin."

I looked down at my feet, the sting of the slap gone now and nodded my head sadly, "But he's still my baby brother."

"Well make a baby of your own."

"Azami!"

"What? You're twenty-four sweetie, a year younger than I was when I found out I was barren. Have you even thought about a future family? Because you aren't getting any younger. And don't spin me that 'I'm busy' crap. Gai's busy and he still has time to-"

"Okay, okay... I get it... I don't like it, but I get it."

Azami gave me that creepy grin of hers, but creepier, "I see mini-Kakashis running circles around you Natsuki-chan."

"Azami!"

"What? Why are you always yelling at me? The sexual tension between you two is enough to send me running home to my Gai to try out all those positions-"

"_Azami!_ Please! I did _not_ need to know that. God, you two are worse than rabbits you are. And there isn't any sexual tension between Kakashi and me. We're just friends." _Ouch that hurt a lot more to say out loud._

"Don't give me that crap either, I saw that face you just made. Anyone with eyes sees the way he looks at you, even with one eye. And you always brighten up with him. But you never _touch_. It's so frustrating!"

I rolled my eyes at Azami, _romantic sod_. "Goodnight Azami-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, get laid woman. I wonder if Gai still has that book?"

Sufficed to say I hurried home as soon as I could shake off those images. I did _not_ need to get laid. I was going through a work related dry spell, that's all. Besides, I didn't want to be bringing men home again when Naruto was probably there too. Talk about awkward mornings. Maybe it was time Naruto had his own space and I had mine.

But it better be a good apartment for Naruto. Close by too. And in a nice area.

_Ugh, my baby brothers growing up too fast_.


	15. Chapter 15

**********Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 15 

"The ramen is in this cupboard, and all the fruits and vegetables are over here. I expect you to eat those too Naruto." I pulled Naruto into a tight hug, "Don't forget to check the milk before you drink it. No ramen for breakfast. Make sure to shower every day. And Azami and I are just a couple of blocks away if you need anything. You hear? I don't care what it is, if I'm in come and see me. Do you remember all the emergency phone numbers?"

He shoved me off him, "Yes Natsuki-chan. I'll be fine. I'm not a baby anymore. Soon _I'll_ be the one that needs to get laid-"

I whacked him on the back of the head, "Don't tell me things like that, you're only _just_ moving out. I don't want to worry about you getting STDs already-"

"I was just kidding Natsuki-chan. I promise I'll be fine. Go home. Everything's been moved already, and even Azami left hours ago."

I looked around the room and saw it was already dark outside the window. I guess it _was_ time I left Naruto. "One more hug?" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. He already reached my shoulders. I kissed the top of his blonde head, "Love you Naruto-kun. I don't know what I'll do at home now. It'll be so quiet now."

"I love you too Natsuki-chan. You're the best. And I'll visit you all the time, you make the best food." Naruto pulled away from me, his eyes shining cheekily at me, "Besides, it won't be so quiet when you and your _boyfriend_-"

"Okay, I'll go already. Have fun. But not too much!- "

"What are you, my mother? Just go already, I want to make some ramen. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Love you. Don't burn yourself." I kissed Naruto on the forehead one more time before teleporting home. We'd split the furniture between us, there didn't seem to be much point in buying all new furniture for Naruto's new apartment when there was enough functioning furniture for him to have. Some pieces were new of course, but we had both been happy to share the furniture. "And then there was one..."

I walked around the now much emptier apartment without the energy ball that was Naruto and felt suddenly as alone as I had felt when I had first arrived here in Konoha. It felt as if there was no one here who cared for me anymore. _I hat feeling lonely. What to do?... Oh! _I went to the kitchen and reached up to the very top cupboard, all the way to the very back. _Further... further...Aha!_ My hand grasped a couple of bottles which I brought out and placed on the counter. _Sake_. I reached again and got the rest of the bottles. There were about four bottles. In the past seven years I had only managed to consume two of the six-pack.

I got myself a glass and poured myself some sake, downing it in one, before pouring another cup already. I don't usually 'resort' to alcohol, but I thought that for my first night alone in ages I might as well drink myself to sleep. After a while, around the third bottle, I got fed up of pouring cups which I downed in under a second, and started sipping straight from the bottle. _Whew, that was a good idea_. I was a _little_ past tipsy now, and the slight ringing in my ears was filling the silence of the apartment.

I decided I wanted it to be louder, like my Naruto. So I giggled my way to the living room and turned on the TV, finding one of those loud pop music channels. It was annoyingly hyped up music, which made me giggle again. I kept thinking, _if Naruto was music, this would be him_. I tried to sing along to some of the songs, but stopped when I realised I'd run out of sake. I pouted down the empty bottle, before my second great idea of the evening popped up.

_The convenience store!_

I teleported there, and went to buy more sake when my eye caught the beer. I had never tried beer, preferring wines and sakes as my alcoholic beverages of choice. But tonight I thought _what the hell?_ I bought a six-pack of any beer; I wasn't sure which were good, and then a bottle of wine. Purely so I had something to wash down the taste of beer if I don't like it, of course. I nodded at the slightly startled looking cashier when I paid, before teleporting home.

It didn't _quite_ work.

I ended up home, but I ended up home in the kitchen sink.

Hah, in the toilet.

I burst out laughing before I remembered that the TV was still on. So I hopped out of the sink and sat myself back down on the sofa and tried my first can of beer. And you know what? It tasted _gooood_. Maybe I should have got more than a six-pack... oh well. If this is what being drunk was like, well I think I was starting to like it.

I must have been thirsty, because all those drinks I bought went. They just _disappeared_. Meh, I felt a little too sleepy to go out and buy more. I stayed on the sofa, lying down and watching TV. Well, I was watching the screen... the pictures really. _Eyelids...stay open_... Ack, I give in. I might as well sleep, it's only... 8pm? I'd have an 'early night' tonight. _Sleep..._

* * *

"...tsuki? Natsuki are... ou oka... Natsu..."

_What the hell?_

I opened my eyes and saw blurs. I blinked my eyes several times and tried to sit up, only to flump back down again. _Bad idea._ I think I realised _why_ I never really drank. It was the effects _later_, when there wasn't any alcohol left in the blood to make me feel 'happy'. _Maybe I was a little more upset about Naruto moving out than I thought, damn me being a lightweight. _Stupid girl, you're supposed to be a responsible kunoichi of Konoha and here you are drinking yourself to sleep because you feel a little lonely. _Honestly_, how pathetic can you get?

"...tsuki? Natsuki!" there was that voice again.

"What?"

"... Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Erm, yes?" I heard a sigh before I felt myself suddenly hauled up to my feet. _Bad idea_, all the blood splashed around in my body, at least it felt that way, and my head must have been a wall. Because when my blood hit that wall it _hurt_. "Why'd I have to be a lightweight? It is _sooo _inconvas- inconpa- inconvenient." I almost fell when I felt arms hold me steady and away from the floor, _mean floor, hurting me when I fall_. I stuck my tongue out at the floor and felt the person holding me up laugh.

"Are you really sticking your tongue out to the _floor_?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Didn't I tell you to watch it when you stick out your tongue? You really could lose that thing."

_Huh?_ "Kakashi?"

"So you guessed me right. Now, are you going to tell me why exactly you're sleeping on the sofa, in front of a TV on standby, and surrounded with quite a few bottles?"

"... No."

"Okay fine then, I'll find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"It's still night, around midnight I think. I came here to check on you after my mission. Naruto mentioned he was moving out today, and he was worried about you. I think I can see why now."

"Oh shut up you."

I shivered a little when he was laughing in my ear, "Come on. Let's get you something non-alcoholic to drink and get you to bed. We'll talk this all out in the morning." I nodded and took a step before half collapsing. "Woah. Maybe that's not the best idea. Alright, I'll take you." The world suddenly swirled once again, annoyingly so it was all still in the dark. _Wait a second..._ if this was all in the dark, how do I know this really is Kakashi? When the world settled a little when I was safely in '_Kakashi's_' arms, I reached up and felt his face, finding a mask. _Anyone could have done that_, I reached higher and felt the lopsided hitai-ite. "What _are_ you doing?"

"What was the last task I made you do?"

"What?- "

"Answer me man-who-claims-to-be-Kakashi!"

"Okay, okay... you made me wear a... pink... mask."

Satisfied and unable to come up with anything else to ask him, I decided to trust that this really was Kakashi. If it wasn't, I could handle him, even in this condition. I think. I relaxed in his arms and rested my head in the crook of his neck and smelt him. _Kakashi_. I relaxed even more. "My head hurts."

"Maa, that's your own fault. Honestly. You _never_ drink; do you really think you could have gotten away with such a binge _without_ hurting a little?"

"... Maybe?"

I heard Kakashi sigh as he sat me down on the kitchen counter. I heard running water, and was looking for the source of the noise when the world started tilting again, "Woah!" an arm around my waist was holding me up from falling off the counter, "Why don't you try and _not _move? That might be safer for you."

"Okay."

I looked up and could vaguely see Kakashi shaking his head at me. We were near the kitchen sink window, so the moon was shedding _some_ light. It made his hair more silver-y. It looked really nice. He managed to keep a hold of me and reach out to get a glass of water from the sink. _That's where the noise was coming from!_ "Take these." I looked down and saw some painkillers in his hand. I took them and popped them into my mouth. He held out the glass of water now, "Drink this." I took at the glass from him and took a sip to swallow the pills before handing it back. "_All_ of it Natsuki." I pouted, annoyed at him, but took the glass again anyway and drank the whole thing without too many spills. "Good, you hungry?" I shook my head. "Then I think it's time to put you to bed." I shrugged my shoulders; I didn't have enough energy to do anything else, before I felt myself being lifted up again. I felt even smaller than I was already when he was carrying me like this. And I felt a _long_ way off the ground.

"Don't let me fall."

"What? Like... this!" I felt my top half suddenly fall back and squeaked in surprise at the free-falling feeling, before I felt an arm 'catch' my shoulders.

"Kakashi!" I said before I punched him on the shoulder. I wasn't going to let him do that to me again, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, _hah! Try making me fall when I'm holding onto you like this Hatake!_

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I almost had a heart attack!"

He laughed a little into my ear, making me shiver again. "You would have been fine and you know it." I refused to answer him as he manoeuvred his way through the apartment to my room. He lay me down on the bed before removing my shoes. I felt him pulling the covers over me and tucking me in. "Comfy?" I nodded, "Good. Well, erm, sleep tight." He said before moving away from me.

I felt panic rise within me at the thought of being alone in the apartment again. "Wait! Can you stay?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be in the apartment by myself. You can sleep in Naruto's bed; it's just across the hall. Or the sofa is a pull out. Please?"

"Fine."

I sighed in relief, _I'm not alone_, "Thank you." I turned over and closed my eyes to sleep, hearing a shuffling in the room before I felt the mattress dip in front of me. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"You really expect me to sleep in _Naruto's_ bed? Who knows what I'd find in there. And I refuse to sleep on the sofa. I need a decent night's sleep, so I'll sleep here." I couldn't come up with anything to say, so I just nodded my head. I felt the covers shift a little, and another set of legs bump into mine. "Goodnight."

"Erm, night."

_What happened again?_

* * *

I was once again waking up to a voice a little too incoherent to make out, but this time I could see lights and my head wasn't pounding as much. "...atsuki-chan. Natsuki-chan wake up!" I blinked my eyes a couple more times against the brightness of the open window. _Who drew the curtains?_ I turned my head to the voice and saw Azami... with that creepy smile of hers. "Natsuki-chan?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you tell me why when I came to check up on you this morning, a half-asleep Hatake Kakashi opened the door?"

"Why is everyone checking up on me?"

"Don't avoid the question Natsuki-chan."

"He came to check up on me, and I asked him to stay because I felt lonely."

"You felt 'lonely'... _suuure_."

I whacked her arm before sitting up, "Really." I saw her creepy grin still in place, and everything suddenly clicked about that grin, "Nothing happened Azami-chan. see? I'm fully dressed."

She waved me off, "Details, you could have dressed yourselves. So how was he? Was he big? Because Gai-kun wants to know if he beat him-"

"Azami! _Nothing_ happened! And shouldn't _you_ be a little more worried about your _husband_ wanting to know how 'big' another man is?"

"Nonsense. And as if I would be worried about Gai-kun, he showed me how red-blooded he was last night when he-"

"Enough." I moved to stand, "I don't think I want to know. Let me get something to eat before I have to throw it up from your early morning romp-report." Azami just grinned again, "What?"

"Guess who's cooking you breakfast?"

My eyes widened, "Is he burning anything? Is my kitchen still alright?"

Azami slapped my arm, "That's not what you should be focusing on! When was the last time a man cooked you breakfast?"

"...Does the hospital count?"

Azami shrieked at me before stomping out, "Impossible! You're simply _impossible_!"

I grinned at her retreating back, shaking my head at my best friend. _Okay, operation Throw Azami Off complete. Now to find out what's for breakfast._ I smiled a little at the thought that Kakashi was making breakfast for me, before pushing that happiness down. It was misled. Kakashi was just being my... _friend_... right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**This chapter goes to Illeria&Miyuki-chan, whoever you are, your reviews were hilarious and I loved the banter between the two of you! ;P Sorry for the slow update, but I've been ON HOLIDAY! Forgive me! I wrote you a fairly long-ish chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16 

I had shoved myself into a relatively nice looking t-shirt and some comfy sweatpants, no need to dress up on my day off, and was making my way into the kitchen to see what Kakashi was cooking when- "MY EYES! Oh sweet baby Jesus, IT BURNS!" I screamed as I covered my eyes and ran to Kakashi's side to hide.

"Oh grow up Natsuki." Azami managed to say between the kisses she and Gai were exchanging. If you could _call_ it kissing, more like _eating_. They were half on my dining table – note to self: throw out that table – way past making out and onto the next step. I could already see some of their clothes tossed aside onto the floor, although thankfully they had their underwear still on at least. I had screamed before though because I had come into the kitchen just as Azami was reaching for Gai's pants. That was _not_ something I wanted to see. _Ever_.

Kakashi's voice interrupted my stream of thoughts thankfully before they got any worse, "Jesus? Who's that?"

I whacked Kakashi on the arm, "Kakashi! Why didn't you stop them, say something, _anything_?"

"I was cooking."

"They were practically having sex on my kitchen table!"

A shoe found its way to the back of my head and I heard Azami talking between her kisses, _yes, they were still going despite the interruption_, "You baby, it's not like you haven't done it on here already. You're not a virgin or anything."

Kakashi frowned, "You're not?"

I waved him off, _what's it to him if I was or wasn't a virgin?_ "But _now_? On _my_ kitchen table? Only _I'm_ allowed to have sex on that." I whined.

Azami finally removed herself from Gai. Straightening her clothes, she made her way to Kakashi's other side and stole a rasher of bacon that was done from the plates he was serving up. "The kids are gone? Why not take advantage of it?" she grinned at me before glancing up slyly at Kakashi, "_You_ could use it to your advantage. That _is_ why Naruto moved out you know."

Kakashi dropped the spatula in his hand, "What?" he turned to face me, looking a little intimidating as he looked down at me from his towering height, "Naruto moved out so you could have sex?"

I glared at Azami while she giggled, "No! He just thought I needed more space-"

"To have sex." Azami sang, before rushing off to her husband and dragging him out of the apartment, leaving Kakashi and me alone.

I turned to face Kakashi to find him glaring down at the sizzling bacon and eggs in the pan. _What's he angry at?_ I smiled at him, trying to see if he'd smile back. He didn't. I poked his side to get his attention, "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

"... Nothing..."

"Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything right?" I poked his side again, "Kakashi?"

"... You're not a... virgin?"

I gawked at him, "What?"

"Never mind-"

"No, wait. You thought I was?" he stayed silent. I laughed a little, "I'm twenty-four years old Kakashi, did you really expect me to _stay_ a virgin? Are _you_ still a virgin?"

"No-"

"So?"

"... Fine. I was surprised, that's all."

"I guess I can understand that." We continued finishing breakfast in silence, I helped set the table – which I had scrubbed clean and disinfected after Azami and Gai had left – while he dished out all the food. We were sat and eating when he decided to break the silence.

"So who was he?"

I groaned, "Kakashi...- "

"I'm just curious."

I rolled my eyes at him, but decided to answer anyway. I was interested in how he would respond. "Shiranui-san."

He spat out his coffee in much the same way that I had when Naruto told me he was moving out. I can see now why Naruto laughed at my expression. "GENMA? _Him_?"

"Yeah. We went out a couple of years ago-"

"How long ago?"

"-But it didn't really work out. We were together for a couple of months though, it was fun, and so I thought I might as well. He was nice enough." I grinned at Kakashi now, enjoying this talk, "He was pretty good."

"Hm." Kakashi said, staring into his mug of coffee, cooling now.

I grinned at him, "Is somebody _jealous_?"

"No!" he stood up and took his empty plate to the sink. "I'm just, concerned, about you."

I _really_ enjoyed teasing Kakashi like this, he got so flustered, it was absolutely adorable. It would only be made better if I could _see _his blush, but until then... I took my plate to the sink along with Kakashi's long empty plate and sat in front of him on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He snapped. I raised an eyebrow, _maybe I had teased him a little too much_.

"Well, since we're sharing, who was your first?"

"Rin." _Cue flare of jealousy_. I _just_ managed to hold in a growl. "_Now_ who's the jealous one?"

"I thought you weren't jealous."

"I wasn't."

"But you said '_now _who's the jealous one?', which implies you were jealous _before_."

"Well I- I meant- that's- you're getting to good at these sorts of arguments."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and resumed finishing my coffee. "The food was good."

"Maybe I should stay over and make you breakfast again some time."

I almost choked on my coffee. _Did he just imply?-_ "What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." I shrugged and finished my coffee in a final gulp. Kakashi handed me his empty mug, which I took to put in the sink. I could wash up later. Tugging on Kakashi's arm, I dragged him to sit on the sofa beside me and turned the TV on. We were sat watching random programmes on the TV for a while before Kakashi spoke, breaking the silence once again.

"You busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Want to hang out with me?"

I turned to face Kakashi now, focused entirely on this conversation. "Are you... asking me out?"

He kept his eyes on his lap, where his hands lay, "Do you want me to ask you out?"

"Oh no no no no no, _you_ answer _my_ question _without_ asking another question. Now, are you asking me out, on a date?"

"... Yes."

"Then I accept."

"Would you have accepted even if it hadn't been a date?"

"Yeah."

His eye bugged out at me, "You made me panic like that when you were going to accept anyway?"

"Duh. It was funny, and you're my best male friend at the very least. I love spending time with you whatever the circumstance. It's just a plus for us both that this _is _a date."

He rolled his eye at me, "Figures I fancy a loon."

"Takes one to know one." He chuckled and pulled me up closer against him as we finished half-watching TV. It was nice properly snuggling into Kakashi's side like this. I didn't have to worry as much now whether he felt too uncomfortable or not about stepping over the friendship line, because _he_ asked me out, so that means he _has_ to like me a little more than friendship, right? He felt nice and warm, and his fingers were drawing patterns on my shoulder again. Eventually I had to ask something that had been bugging me, "When do I get to see your face?"

"Maybe when we kiss."

_When?_ I blushed a little now, both at the prospect of _finally_ kissing him, and _finally_ seeing his face. I hid my face in his shoulder before he saw the effect he had on me, _how can he always be so laid-back like this?_ "Maybe? How would you-"

"You'll see."

"And, erm, when will that be?"

"Hmm... not sure. I told you, we'll have to see."

_Damn him, now _I_ was nervous. When did _he_ get to flip the table on me?_

"Wait! That means Rin's seen your face!"

He just _laughed_.

* * *

Kakashi left an hour later, and I was in the middle of washing up the dishes when by some weird chance, Azami decided to drop by. She never usually dropped by like this, she always had a valid reason. I say valid because her reason for dropping by _now_ was 'because she had a feeling'.

"I just don't understand what feeling you're talking about."

"Well... it was strange, but happy. Has anything happened since I left this morning?"

I wasn't quite ready to tell Azami about the date Kakashi and I had agreed on. Not that she wouldn't be happy. She'd be a little _too_ happy. "Erm, define anything."

"Something _did_ happen! Oh, I am _so_ going to go with my feelings from now on, especially concerning you." She did a mini dance around the apartment before returning to me, "So? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, tell me."

"No."

"Oh, so it's good then."

"Azami..."

"Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes Natsuki-chan! You know I will."

Maybe if I mumble... "Kkshiskdmotonadt..."

Azami cocked her head to one side, looking confused, "What? Speak up I didn't hear you."

"Kakashi asked motonadt..."

"What did Kakashi ask?"

"He asked me out on a date, alright?" I closed my eyes, anticipating an Azami-squeal. It was the least she was likely to do after _years_ of hinting to a relationship that went past friendship between Kakashi and me. But... nothing. I tested out a look to see what she was doing, and I saw her creepy grin on her face. _What? Wait..._ "You knew already!"

"Of course."

"You didn't have a 'feeling' at all, did you? How did you know?"

"Kakashi stopped by to get Gai to cover a C rank mission for him tomorrow. I asked why, and he told me. I just wanted to hear it from _you_ though. Oh sweetie! Finally you can have your happy ending and have lots of babies with Kakashi for me to spoil. Oh! Promise to tell me what his face looks like? It's so frustrating not knowing..."

_Azami overload,_ "Chill Azami! We haven't even gone out on one date yet! Stop planning the colours of our _hypothetical_ baby's nursery."

Azami pouted, before cheering up almost immediately afterwards. _Uh-oh... _"What are you doing then? Where are you going? Are you seeing a movie? Gai took me to see a movie on our first date, it was so sweet. Wait, what are you wearing? Do you need help? Can I help? Wait!- "

_And so it began..._

* * *

"_What_ are you doing here, _now_?"

"I have to help you get ready. You should be thanking me Natsuki-chan."

"At five in the morning?"

"Sweetie, when was the last time you went on a date?"

"Erm-"

"Exactly." I followed Azami into _my_ apartment and headed to the kitchen. If Azami was going to keep me up dressing me or what-not until my date with Kakashi, I'd need some reinforcements- "Don't even think about touching that coffeepot Natsuki-chan. You need to be nice and calm on your date, not hyped up like Naruto. Kami knows this has been a long time coming."

"Not this again..."

Azami just nodded her head, flittering about the apartment and preparing the things she would need to 'help' me. I was so tired right now, if I _didn't_ get some coffee, I'd fall asleep halfway through the date itself. Actually, I was quite calm about this whole thing. I expected to be more hysterical or something... _why was I so calm?_ Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet. "Oh I'm so excited! You should be worshipping me right now."

"Why should I be worshipping you?"

"Gai wanted to help you today too." I froze, "I however managed to persuade him to train with Lee again today." I breathed again in relief. _That's exactly what I'd want; Gai 'helping' me at five in the morning, and me not being allowed to have coffee. _

"Thank you Azami-chan, you are the best."

"I know." I shook my head at her. How we were best friends... sometimes I wondered. But she always made me smile, which as a kunoichi, sometimes was quite hard to do. "Now, what were you thinking of wearing?"

"Azami..."

* * *

It was ten minutes until Kakashi was supposed to collect me from the apartment, and I was _still _calm. It was sort of frustrating. Azami had stayed the whole day with me, declaring that a girls' day was in order and that today was the perfect opportunity. Of course, what she _meant_ was that she'd be taking me out shopping for my 'dating' necessities. _Honestly_, she was acting as if I hadn't dated before. I wasn't a little girl. I'd dated _Genma_ for Christ's. He'd been fun but high maintenance.

I was sat literally twiddling my fingers waiting on my sofa. It was a simple meal out to quite a nice restaurant, but Azami had dressed me up as if I was greeting a royal. At least _I_ thought so. It was a nice dress, cut to my knees and a lovely dark green. Not Gai-green. _Dark_ green. Emerald almost. Flat black shoes and my hair let loose for once. Azami had done my make-up, and then refused to let me see her work. She told me that I should '_ask Kakashi what he thinks_'. She even made me swear on our friendship, which she knew I _always_ stuck by.

So I was sat.

_Not_ looking at any reflective surfaces.

Hoping that Kakashi wouldn't be late as usual.

And then the unexpected; a knock on the door. Five minutes _early_.

I raced to the door and opened it to reveal... Gai. _Gai?_

"You look very beautiful Natsuki-chan. Isn't my wife brilliant?"

"Gai? Is something wrong?"

"I have a message for you from Kakashi, my eternal rival!"

_Oh this had better be good..._ "What did he say?"

"He left early this morning with his team on his youthful C rank mission. He took it back from me when he found out the details, and said you'd understand. Something in the Land of Waves."

I felt my face fall and realisation and fear rush through me. He had left for the first 'real' mission of Naruto's, and my big sister vibes were on maximum. I wanted nothing more right now than to teleport to them and help, but I knew this was an essential mission to Naruto, not only for his further understanding of the Kyuubi, but also to strengthen the bonds between Sasuke and him. Then the anger and disappointment crept through; _Kakashi had left this morning and couldn't be bothered to tell me himself. Instead he tells Gai to pass the message on _long _after he's gone._

Basically; he'd stood me up.

Sure he had his valid reasons, but it felt like those past years again when he avoided me at all costs.

It hurt.

And I realised why I had been calm all along. I had never fully expected Kakashi to pull through with this date. Sure we were ninja, with important jobs blah blah blah... but we were always given sufficient time to say goodbye to our friends and family before a mission. You never knew when it could be your last. And he had fled, _with_ Naruto.

"Thanks Gai." I said, closing the door slowly, "I think I'll call it a night though."

"Azami sent me to invite you out with us. We were going to go to a new barbecue place, I have heard great reviews. Surely they will grow when Konoha's Beautiful Great Beast and his Wife attend such a place. We'd be honoured to have you with us."

I smiled, knowing in my head that it wasn't just going to be me killing Kakashi when he returned. Azami had seemed more excited about this night than me. "Thanks, but I feel tired. Have a nice night with Azami, and pass on my thanks for all the help."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Well, have a restful sleep and sweet dreams Natsuki-chan. I shall eat your portion of barbecue for you, and if I cannot, I shall run around Konoha on my elbows!"

I couldn't help the small laugh at that comment, "Sounds good. Goodnight."

Gai pulled me into a quick hug before making his way off, shouting a '_Goodnight_' along the way. Closing the door I made my way to bathroom ready to wipe off all the gunk on my face and curl up in bed to drown in my worry for Naruto... _and_ Kakashi I guess. I was still sulking at him though. I looked at the mirror and felt I should applaud Azami right now. I really looked... pretty.

Not that I was ugly before or anything, I just _felt_ prettier. It wasn't even a lot of make-up, just hints of grey and silver around my eyes, and my skin seemed to shimmer slightly. It seemed a bit of a shame to waste all Azami's effort, but I'm sure she'd understand. I grabbed a facecloth and wet it, scrubbing my face and watching my normal face return. Tying my hair back again I changed into my nightclothes and crawled under the covers of my bed.

_Just wait Kakashi, you're going to be in huge trouble... from Azami_. I turned to face the window and closed my eyes, cringing when I could almost see the future fight. _Please be alright. Please don't let me having come here have changed anything too much._ I was drifting off to sleep when I felt a shadow pass over my window, and like the good kunoichi that I was I was up and armed, searching every crevice of my room by sight at first.

Nothing.

I was still alert though, and made my way slowly out of the room and checked the rest of the apartment. _Still_ nothing. _Probably just my nerves about Naruto_. It could have been some ninja just passing by or something. I went back to my room, putting my weapons away except for one kunai and then saw something on my bed.

Cautiously approaching the bed, I turned on the bedside light and saw it.

The mask.

_Madara's_ mask.

He knew who I was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 17 

Okay, I know I was a very accomplished kunoichi, but I wasn't stupid. Madara scared the shit out of me, for more than one reason. So I had holed myself up in Azami's house for a few days. Of course I told her, and she understood, but she got fed up of my hiding and sulking – at Kakashi and some bad news I got today – and dragged me out to go food shopping with her and Gai. I swear they did everything they could together. It was sweet, if a little frustrating when I wanted to talk privately with Azami. Right now I was in the green grocers with the happy couple, looking for nothing really in particular. Gai would probably find everything in the end anyway.

"Natsuki!" I turned to see who it was, before immediately turning back around. "Natsuki!"

"Hey Natsuki-chan, should I buy the honey roast ham, or the mustard ham?" Azami said as she turned the corner, a whole leg of ham in each hand. "What's wrong? Your face is all screwy-YOU!" she dropped one ham, the mustard I think, which I watched in fascination as it rolled away. Maybe it wanted to escape the situation as much as I did, _lucky ham_. While I was becoming jealous of a ham, Azami had stomped up to Kakashi and was now waving the remaining ham in his face angrily. "What are you doing, harassing poor Natsuki again? Why don't you just make up your mind?"

"Hey, stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does, she's my best friend!"

"She's mine too!"

"Is not!"

"Move over, I need to talk to her."

"I will not!"

While they stood, arguing in the middle of the shop and drawing quite a few stares, I managed to slip away. I would come back, but I needed some space. I made my way through the village, spotting a familiar orange clad figure in a certain ramen stall, but deciding not to go to him. I had a lot on my mind right now, better to let him revel in the success of his first big mission. Walking past him and letting my feet guide me, I arrived outside the Hyuuga compound.

I had worked with a few Hyuugas on missions in the past, and all had seemed quite the same person. Quiet, stoic, expressionless and focused. At least they worked well, and seemed to respect me enough to cooperate fairly on missions. But they always seemed slightly suspicious of me. Then again, they had always questioned my sudden and patchily explained arrival to the village. I spotted a certain Hyuuga heiress sneaking over a wall, no doubt having heard of Naruto's return to the village. I waved at the sheepish girl as she scampered off, before sitting on the nearest bench I could find, just staring at the white Hyuuga walls. _Azami'd find me if I took too long_.

It was lovely and peaceful right then. Just me on a bench enjoying the soft sun and gentle breeze...

No pressure. No need to think.

No _Madara_.

I was seriously scared but also seriously pissed at him too. He had cost me an indefinite suspension 'for my own safety' from missions outside of the village. _Hah!_ He'd already found me _inside_ the village, it was probably safer sending me _away_. But no, the Hokage's word was law. So I was stuck _here_ indefinitely. I hated that word. Indefinite. It was so... un-defined.

_Best get back to reality though_, I thought after a while, and walked back to the grocer's to see Kakashi and Azami still arguing. It didn't seem as if they had noticed my departure. I don't think they had even _moved_, except for their mouths and arms, emphasising their arguing.

"I need to speak to her!"

"I won't let you hurt her again!" Azami said, whacking him with the ham joint in her hands. How Kakashi didn't manage to dodge that was a mystery, but it was amusing. He actually looked quite stunned. "Hah! Are you willing to face my wrath?"

"Yes."

"You are?" _uh-oh, _Azami probably didn't plan for him to step up to the challenge. She looked at something behind me, and suddenly I saw a spark in her eye, _what was she up to now? Maybe I should intervene before she does something too awful_.

"Erm, Azami, it's okay. I'll just talk to Kakashi-"

But Azami's arm whipped out, fast as light – maybe _she_ should consider becoming a ninja too – and grabbed Kakashi's arm, planting his hand on her bum and giving out a cry. "Kakashi! I'm _married_!"

_What- oh shit... _I turned my head just in time to see Gai's eyes burst flames at his eternal rival, who, to his credit, was looking relatively calm. "KAKASHI! My eternal rival you go TOO FAR! I challenge you to a battle! First needing the hospital, LOSES!" I rolled my eyes at Gai, but shook my head at Kakashi when I saw him agree to the battle.

"You don't have to fight him you know."

"Maa, I have nothing better to do."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Look, I _am_ really sorry."

"I've heard that from you before."

"I know; I'm a bad friend and an even worse boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend? You think you're my boyfriend? We haven't even been on a date yet, we aren't _dating_ period, so you are _not_ my boyfriend!"

He grabbed my hands in an iron grip – I know, I tried to escape – and looked at me until I looked up at him. Well, I glared up at him. He was trying puppy dog eyes on me, which would normally work, but I was angry and he only had one eye visible. I popped an eyebrow at him again, and when he saw he was getting nowhere sighed, but didn't release my hands. I tried shaking him off again, but he was annoyingly resistant.

"Let me go."

"Let me explain."

"You don't need to, I _understand_, remember?"

"Natsuki-"

"What?" smoke surrounded us as Kakashi teleported us somewhere with his Jutsu. _Hah, I don't have to use chakra! _I coughed through the smoke and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was a grey room, with black furniture and very little else. "Where are we?"

"My place."

I was surprised. I know Kakashi probably wasn't an interior designer, but this place didn't look homey at _all_. No photos, no colour, no life in the place. It was quite dark really. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"We need to talk."

"That line already? I thought I already told you we aren't dating."

"I know... I know... I ask you to forgive me too many times. I just don't know what to do! You... confuse me." Kakashi slumped onto his stairs, head low and in his hands.

"Well you confuse me too! You think it's been _easy_ being at your beck and call?" I was going to rant-mode, and _nothing_ would stop me. This was seven years in the making, "You're my friend one minute, possibly more the next, and then you don't show up and expect me to be fine with it? Sure you have a reason, but you couldn't even come and face me to tell me. You got Gai to come tell me long after you're gone, and expect me to deal. What's it going to be, another seven years?" I grabbed the nearest thing to me, one of his books. I almost laughed, there was a whole stack of them, but instead I chucked it at him, picking up another in my hands.

"No!-" He jumped up,_ damn his reflexes_, just dodging the book.

I threw the other book, "Well how am I supposed to know that, Kakashi? How? Do you even _care_?"

"Of course I do-"

Another book was lugged at him, "Well you have a shitty way of showing it. And don't spin me that bull about you being rusty, you _act_ fine, trust me, I fell for it."

"I never-"

"I don't even know if I _should_ be angry at you! Maybe it's not you, it's me. Hah! Now you've got me reciting clichés. Should you have such control over my emotions? Its exhausting being angry Kakashi and _you_ make me _so_ angry! More than anyone else!" I grabbed the whole pile of his _precious_ books and threw them at him, but he just dodged them all.

"I didn't mean-"

"What made you leave Kakashi?" I walked up so I was staring straight at him. We were maybe a metre apart as I glared at him, shooting my whole ninja arsenal at him with my eyes, "Huh? _What_? Was it me? Naruto? Or this whole _mess_ that I'm in? Because I'm just as scared, I'm just as lonely and I'm just as terrified." _Damn angry tears! Go away; I'm supposed to look angry at him, not upset!_ "I left my home, my family, everyone I ever knew, so that I'd wind up _here_. I don't even know _why_ I'm here. You think I like being alone? You think I kicked Naruto out to have one-nighters with the next man that walks into my life? I wanted to _beg_ Naruto to stay... just like I wanted to beg you to stay. But I couldn't, because that was his decision, just like it was _yours_."

"Natsuki-"

"Answer me Hatake, _why did you leave_?"

"..."

I nodded at his response, not really having expected any. "He found me you know." I sniffed, wiping the tears blurring my eyes. _Why do I always cry when I'm angry?_ "He knows about me, where I live, what I know. Well maybe not all I know. But he'll come looking for me for that. I'm not even allowed to leave the village now!"

"Who?"

"Who else? Uchiha Madara."

Kakashi's eye snapped up at me, wider than normal, "_Madara_?"

"The most evil man in the world is after me. _Yay_... I'm just the _luckiest_ girl in the universe. Imagine what torture awaits me when he gets me-"

"He _won't_ get you."

"Yes, Kakashi, he will. He'll get me, and torture me, and if he eventually gets what he wants from me, however long it takes him to do so, I'll be of no more use to him. He'll kill me... I'll be-"

"_DON'T_ say that!" Kakashi shouted.

"_DON'T_ YELL at me!" I shouted, pushing him away from me and walking to the door. "Don't follow me." I walked out the door and made my way out of Kakashi's house. The moment I was out the door I teleported home, heading straight for the kitchen for some calming tea. I had just finished pouring it into my cup and taken a sip when the front door burst open. I ran to the living room, a kunai in my hand ready to attack any enemy who might have come in, you never know when Madara would come in.

But it wasn't Madara. It was Kakashi.

_What?_

"What are you doing here? I _told_ you not to follow me." Kakashi was breathing heavily right now, and looking terrifying to say the least, his eye dark and glaring at the ground. I didn't know whether I should leave or stay, whether I should even _move_ he looked so angry right then. So I stayed perfectly still, watching him carefully. Slowly he calmed down, looking up at me eventually, but not into my eyes.

"He won't get to you because I won't let him."

"I know you're good Kakashi, but even _you_ are no match-"

"I _will_ stop him. Even if it costs me everything." He tentatively reached out and took my hands in his again, "I'd do it all for you."

"But _why_?"

"... Close your eyes."

"Kakashi _please_ just answer the question-"

"Please. Close your eyes. I promise I will answer your question."

I scowled at him, but nodded, "You _better_ answer." Looking up at him one more time before I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever Kakashi was going to do. He released my hands and I soon felt a tugging on my hitai-ite, "Wha-"

"Trust me." Sighing again, I nodded my head. He tugged my hitai-ite down so it covered my eyes. "This is for just in case." I left the hitai-ite covering my eyes, as confused as hell. _What was Kakashi doing?_ I felt stupid just stood there, in the middle of my living room, with my eyes covered and _no_ idea what Kakashi was planning. I was still feeling stupid when I felt a hand on my waist, making me jump. "Easy, it's just me." I nodded, feeling weirder and weirder by the second. I felt him place his other hand on my waist too, and waited for him to do... whatever he was planning on doing. Then I could start yelling at him again.

And then I felt them.

Lips.

_Bare_ lips. On my own.

I wanted to open my eyes and see his face, but I didn't want to waste an opportunity either. He wasn't forgiven, _far_ from it, but... it was Kakashi... and I was a masochist, just _asking _for trouble. I pressed my lips harder against his, and reached up with my hands to try and 'see' what his face looked like, but he grabbed my hands, placing them around his neck, before cupping my face with his hands. I felt his fingertips lightly brush my neck as he moved to hold my shoulders. I pulled him closer, so my body was flush against his, and he moved his hands down to my hips. I was losing myself in the kiss, when I remembered what had brought him here in the first place.

_No!_

I pushed Kakashi off me and ripped the hitai-ite from my face. He had already put his mask back in place, and stood a couple of feet away from me. "What are you- Why- You can't just do _that_ in the middle of an argument! I'm, I'm _angry_ at you damnit! Now answer the damn question already."

"I left you because I got scared that I was growing attached. I came back because I wasn't strong enough to stay away any longer. I gambled on our friendship because I thought it was worth it. And I will keep you safe because I think I love you Natsuki. And I have no idea what to do." He looked down to the ground, "Find me if you want to talk about this some more." And in a puff of smoke, he was gone again.

I stood, alone once again in my apartment, when I heard a thud outside my door. Looking to the open doorway I watched a honey roast leg of ham slowly roll through the doorway towards me. When it stopped beside me I bent down and picked it up with a sigh, "Just come in Azami." _This was going to be a loooong talk._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 18 

"Come on Azami, I know you're there."

"E-he-he, hey Natsuki-chan."

My eyes widened at the voice that was _not_ Azami's, almost dropping the ham in the process. "Naruto!" his blonde head appeared around the doorway, a sheepish expression on his face. _Had he heard everything?_ "What-What are you doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, but Azami-chan passed by me looking pretty angry, and just dumped the ham on me, so I thought we could eat it together with some ramen, dattebayo!"

I smiled, _nothing like Naruto and his ramen to cheer me up_. I put the ham on the coffee table, "I'm not sure ham will go with ramen, but if you want-"

"Natsuki-chan, erm," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "You and Kakashi-sensei, are you-"

"No." I said, "Yes. Maybe. No... well, I don't think so, but then... ARGH!" I collapsed onto my sofa, turning my head and burying it into a cushion, "That man will be the death of me..."

"I think he really likes you."

"Oh yeah?" I grunted, "And what could give that away? Whenever he pisses me off? When he annoys me? When he stood me up?"

"When he said he thought he loved you."

I froze, remembering those words now. I thought I had been imagining things before... oh this was too much to handle right now, "It's not that simple Naruto..."

"Why? He said "He would protect you, and although I don't like the pervert – do you know what books he reads? – he's my sensei, and I trust him." I shook my head into the pillow, "I'm not that stupid either. I remember how you were for the past few years." I turned my head to face Naruto, "You missed him, and you only miss people precious to you. You missed him for a _long_ time, so he has to be _really_ precious to you, right?"

I smiled at him. "Aww Naruto, I didn't know you were that romantic."

Naruto blushed, "What? I'm not- I'm- Natsuki-chan you're so funny! E-he-he-he..."

"No wonder Hinata adores you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Are you angry at him, is that it?" Naruto asked, sitting next to me. "I'll beat him to a pulp! And I'll get Azami and Gai to help me!"

I chuckled at Naruto, sitting up to hug him. "Thank you, but I think I would just prefer a hug, and then I think I'll take a nap. I feel strangely exhausted."

Naruto grinned and hugged me, _nothing like a hug from Naruto, a dose of sunshine_. After grabbing a blanket for me, he kissed my cheek and left, ranting about finding Sakura or something. I lay on the sofa, feeling really pathetic and all jumbled up. _Let's not think about it now, a small nap will help clear my head_. Wrapping the blanket tighter around me, I closed my eyes and slowly cleared my head, until it felt nice and empty and dark, and sleep slowly won me over.

I woke up what felt like seconds later – but was probably hours seeing how dark it was outside – to the feeling of something hitting my thigh repeatedly. Cracking one eye open a little I almost groaned in annoyance. "Go away."

"Get up, get up, get up!"

"_Please _go away?"

"Uzumaki Natsuki get up RIGHT now!" Azami screamed in my ear. "We have a lot to discuss."

I groaned as Azami heaved me up to sit. Still wrapped up in my blanket, I glared at Azami, "What?" I snapped at her.

"Don't 'what' me young lady. I heard from a little birdie that _someone _declared their _love_ for you." _Note to self; kill Naruto_. "What did you say back?"

"Aren't you supposed to be angry at him too?"

"You _did_ tell him how you felt, right Natsuki-chan?"

"I thought you were all for killing him."

"That was when I thought he was a clueless, selfish bastard with no regards to your feelings or those of anyone around him, who particularly enjoyed cruelly toying with people's emotions like some chess master his pawns, as I view most chauvinistic, prejudiced, conservatively-minded men who view women as subservient and on the same level of entertainment as a television." Azami said, "But he said he _loved_ you, that's serious Natsuki-chan, you have to realise that's a hard thing to say. Especially if you mean it."

"What did you call him again? It was funny."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM, _DID _YOU?" she started hitting me again with the cushion, _traitor-cushion!_ "You silly, silly girl! Do you realise how rare it is for him, _Kakashi_, to display _any_ emotions? Much less declare his undying love for you!"

"He didn't declare his 'undying love' for me," I said, rubbing my sore head, "He said he _thought_ he loved with me. _Thought_. There's a difference."

"A minuscule difference." Azami said, planting herself next to me on the sofa. "Even you must realise how special this moment is. You aren't stupid, I know that. What's wrong?"

I grabbed the cushion from Azami, hugging it to my chest. "I just... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what I could possibly lose, _again_!" I said, rocking slightly on the sofa, "How many times do I have to watch him walk away from me before he finally stays? Is that fair on me? I'm just scared of what could happen."

Azami didn't say anything at first, instead pulling me towards her and wrapping her arms around me, planting a kiss on the top of my head before she spoke, "Okay, you're scared, and you have reason to be. It might not even be worth it-"

"Exactly!-"

"But maybe you could in fact be missing the biggest chance of happiness with the love of your life?"

"..."

"Just think _fully_ about it. You've thought a lot about the negatives, now what about the positives?"

"Positives?"

"Say you told Kakashi you loved him back – don't deny it, or I swear I'll hit you again – what could be the best parts of being together?"

"..." _The best parts? Everything. Just knowing that he'd be there for me without running off. Having more breakfasts with him. Redecorating that awful house of his with him. Seeing him after every mission, home and nice and safe. Hugging him. Kissing him. Loving him..._

"Natsuki-chan?"

"I-I'm tired Azami. Can we continue this some other time?"

"I guess so." Azami kissed my cheek and a tight squeeze, "I'll see you in the morning then?" I nodded my head, walking her out of the apartment. When I had locked the door I put the now stone cold tea away, and prepared for bed. Once I was washed and dressed I dropped into bed, and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come.

But it was like I was only tired, not sleepy.

So I opened my eyes, and just stared at the ceiling for a while, wishing that by some chance the answer to my problems would appear written there. _No, no magic writing on the wall... I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way and think._ Ack! Heart says one thing, head says another, plus I had to take Kakashi's thoughts and feelings into consideration.

Two hours later, and sleep still avoiding me, I thought I'd better go sort this whole thing out. Before I become an insomniac, and start looking more like Gaara than I wanted to. I grabbed a coat since it was raining slightly and headed out of the apartment, going straight for the Hokage tower and hoping the Hokage was having a particularly workaholic day.

No luck.

I had banged my fist raw on the door, before teleporting straight into his office, only to find no Hokage. He'd probably gone home _early_, today of all days...

But I needed to go somewhere I felt safe. Naruto was a safe place, but he wasn't strong enough to help fight Madara if it came to it, and I wouldn't risk exposing his home to the man after the demon in him. Gai was at Azami's, but knowing them, we'd all stay up worrying together, and end up dead tired if a confrontation did occur. That left one place... one _damn_ place.

I teleported outside of Kakashi's house, remembering how it looked by memory, and wound out just on the porch. Talk about good landing. I didn't bother with the door, knowing Kakashi, it'd be scarily overly-cautiously bogey trapped. Same for all the windows. The only way I could safely go in was to teleport. I peered through a window and in another instant found myself in a familiar dull grey setting. I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could, and peered in each room until I found his bedroom. He was already asleep, but what surprised me – other than the ease of my 'break-in' – was that he didn't have his mask on.

No, I didn't see his face.

He was turned away from me and had a hand covering his face. _Typical_, he probably did that subconsciously now; unaware he was still hiding his face in his sleep. _Should I wake him? _But why bother him like that, I was already – I hate to say – calming down just by seeing him. _Why must everything always lead back to _him_? _Shrugging my damp coat off, I draped it on the door handle, before slowly and carefully lifting the covers of Kakashi's bed, trying to make as little movement as possible so not to-

"Just get in Natsuki, you're letting all the cold in."

I huffed, "I was _trying _not to wake you." I said, shuffling under the covers and turning my back to Kakashi.

"I was already awake, why do you think I covered my face?"

"Oh... I'm not here about the thing before."

"Okay."

"Just so you know."

"Alright then."

"I just came here because I was a little scared and you're still my best guy friend."

"Natsuki just go to sleep," Kakashi said as I heard him shuffle a little on his side of the bed. "We'll talk in the morning. And don't think about trying to make an early get away," an arm was thrown around me, "I'll be able to tell."

"You're going to stay like that all night?"

"If it means you're still here in the morning, yes." _What do you say to that?_ I bit my lip in thought, before internally shrugging my shoulders and closing my eyes. I fell asleep to the sound of light rain hitting the roof above me and the feeling of Kakashi's breathe blowing softly on my shoulder. I hate to say that that was the best night's sleep I had had in my life so far, because it would imply certain things that Azami would really wish I would just give in and admit to... but it was. And I felt like nothing bad could happen to me, at least, not while I could feel that arm around my waist like now.

_Damnit, I _am_ in love..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 19 

"Natsuki I know you're awake."

_No, my eyes are closed and I am ignoring you. I'm 'asleep'._

"You're only delaying the inevitable talk."

_No I'm not_.

"You're acting like a child."

_Am not!_

"Fine. Stay like that all you like Natsuki, I have the day off. I can stay here all day."

_... Fine! I've got the day off too, so there. I'll leave at midnight._ I was still lying with my eyes tightly closed and Kakashi's arm around me, when I was shoved off the bed. I sat up on the floor and glared at Kakashi, "I'm awake now, happy?"

"Immensely." I blew some of my hair out of my face, before gathering it all at the base of my neck and digging in my pockets for a hair tie, when Kakashi's voice stopped me. "Why don't you leave your hair out? It looks... nicer." I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, before defiantly tying it back. Kakashi rolled his eye, "Suit yourself then."

"Mm-hm," I said, standing up, "I will- hey give me that back!" Kakashi lounged on the bed, my hair tie being tossed lazily between his hands. _Damn he was still fast_. "Kakashi..."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I lunged for the hair tie, but missed. He just kept tossing the damn thing. "I thought you were faster than that Natsuki." I lunged again, but he was so damn tall that he just stood up and held the hair tie out of reach. "Are you going to jump for it?"

I glared at him, "Well I'll just go home and get another then."

Kakashi stopped me from leaving though when he stepped in front of the door, keeping a hand on me. "You aren't going anywhere without me." he said, before pushing me to sit on the bed. "Now, let's talk. First, why were you scared last night? And why did you come to _me_?"

I sighed, "I felt scared, like I was being watched. I thought in my scared mind that it might have been Madara, so I wanted to go where I felt safer. Azami's was out of the question; even if he did attack me there, although both Gai and myself could probably hold him off for a while, he could just use Azami as a hostage and we wouldn't do a thing. Naruto was out of the question; I won't lead that evil man to him. I came here because here we could at least hold off an attack, and there's no one he could use as leverage that couldn't handle the situation."

Kakashi nodded, frowning a little, but seemingly satisfied with my answer. "Have you ever had more than platonic feelings for me?"

"What?" _talk about change of topic, _"Isn't that a given really? At some point all not-blood-related relationships go down that path, however briefly, right?"

"You're avoiding the question, but I'll let it slide this time." He said, his arms crossed in a pose I knew meant he was annoyed, "You had better answer this next question properly."

"Or what?"

"We'll see..." I was frowning at him now too, but waited for his question. "Do you, or have you ever, loved me?"

My eyes widened, that was a _pretty _big question to drop on a girl. _How am I supposed to answer that truthfully without saying that I do love him? _"That's, erm, what? I mean, is that really the question you want to be asking? I just, erm, I didn't get the question."

Kakashi started stepping forward, closer to the bed and therefore closer to me also. He was starting to make me nervous, that single eye of his never leaving my face. I really wanted to teleport away from here, but I didn't doubt that either he or Azami would find me, so I really _was_ just delaying the inevitable if I left now. Still... I was feeling _really_ uncomfortable. _Blink damnit Hatake!_ "You heard the question perfectly. Now answer it."

"I- I- I-"

"I have all day, I'll wait for this answer."

"I, Kakashi please, can't I just-"

"No. Answer, now." I couldn't voice my answer apparently, so I dropped my head and nodded, keeping my eyes on my hands on my lap. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you love me?"

'_Did' I love him? He thinks I don't right now? _"... Well I think I started a few months after I met you..."

"And you stopped seven years ago." Kakashi sighed.

"I-"

"I should apologise for forcing that kiss upon you before." Kakashi said, "It was wrong of me and it will not happen again. We can pretend the whole thing never happened if you want, I'll understand."

"Kakashi let me-"

"Why don't I walk you home now? Then if you're attacked I'll be there to help you-"

"HATAKE!" he actually jumped, _good_. I stood up – not that it made much of a difference – and walked over to him, before shoving him to sit on the bed. Now at least he was at a more reasonable height for me to talk to, "Listen to me for a second, okay?" he nodded, and I took a deep breath in, "I said I started falling in love with you a few months after we met... I never said I stopped." He looked shocked, so I thought I should explain, "I was really pissed off at you, annoyed, frustrated, confused and depressed after you left me, but I didn't _stop_ being in love with you. It's not really something you can just switch off and-"

Before I knew it I had something tied around my eyes, and was pulled against a warm chest as I had the living daylights kissed out of me. Seeing as the person seemed shorter than me, I was guessing Kakashi was still sat down. But I needed to get everything out, so I pulled away from the kiss, but he kept his arms around my waist.

"Kakashi I wasn't finished."

"Finish later," he said, already pulling me back to him, "I'm catching up on missed time."

"But you were the one who wanted to talk!"

"We did talk."

"Kakashi!"

"I love it when you say my name."

I hope he could feel the death glare I was sending him through the hitai-ite over my eyes, and I managed to successfully whack him on the side of his head. "Kakashi you pervert, let me finish talking!"

"Hmm, fine." I was suddenly pulled forward, and I lying on top of him now. "Well? Talk."

"... I hate you."

"And I love you." His hands moved from my waist to cup my face as he guided my lips to his. Again, the moment his lips touched mine I began kissing him back, reaching out to touch his face only to have my hands placed on his shoulders. I let it be, I'd find a way of seeing what he really looked like eventually, and just sighed into the kiss. His hands were running up and down my back, not trying to grab a feel strangely enough for the pervert that he was. Then again, I doubted he told everybody he loved them. After a little while longer though I pulled away and leant back to rest on his chest to pull the hitai-ite off my eyes. Kakashi had his mask back in place already, and groaned in annoyance since I had stopped kissing him, "Why did you stop?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're acting like a hormonal teenager."

He seemed to be grinning under that mask of his, _if there was one piece of cloth I hated in this world, it was THAT piece of stupid cloth_, "I feel like a hormonal teenager when I'm with you." I hit his chest, which did two things. It made him laugh, and it hurt my hand. _Damn his stupidly hard pecs! No one's chest should hurt my hand like that._ I got up and started to leave the room when his hand grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I owe you a breakfast."

I could see the grin now through the mask as Kakashi jumped up off the bed to follow me, "And I owe you a date."

"That you do, but for now..." I pushed him back, "_You_ go wash and change. I don't need you following me around like a puppy, I'm not helpless, and it's just breakfast. _Go_." He pouted through his mask, but nodded, taking his hitai-ite back from around my neck and trudging to his bathroom I assumed.

He really _was_ acting more like his teenage self, and I wasn't sure if I should feel this happy about that fact of not. Shrugging to no one, I made my way to the kitchen and went to check his fridge. I almost sweat-dropped at the sight. It was _empty_. I shook my head before grabbing my coat and teleporting home, grabbed a few ingredients for one of my favourite breakfasts; omelette. Teleporting back I heard Kakashi still in the shower, and went about making two omelettes. I wasn't the best cook, but the few dishes I liked I made really well. This was one of them.

I had finished cutting all the ingredients and was frying the bacon when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I smiled, but slapped the hands away, "The chef is busy, so you can only look, not touch."

I smiled at the grumbling I heard behind me, before a scraping of chair legs on the floor told me Kakashi had gone and sat at the table waiting for the food to be ready. I hummed to myself as I poured the beaten egg mixture into the pan and watched it cook, before flipping it and setting it on a plate and starting on the second omelette. I was finished quickly enough, and grabbed both plates and turned only to almost scream.

"Kakashi what are you _doing?_"

"You said I could look." I rolled my eyes at him. Kakashi really took things literally, didn't he? He had grabbed a chair and spent the entire time I had been cooking, sat watching me, or from the direction his eyes had been before I turned around, he had been watching my arse. _Pervert_. I side stepped around him and placed both plates on the table before pouring two glasses of milk. Kakashi looked sceptical at the choice of drink. "Milk?"

"What?" I asked, "It's good for you, and the calcium helps keep your bones strong. What do you usually have?"

"Nothing, I don't usually eat breakfast."

"But it's the most important meal of the day!"

"I prefer lunch."

"You're weird."

"And yet you love me." I glared at him across the table, but he was still smiling by the looks of his eye. I shook my head and took a bite of my omelette, "I'm signing Team 7 up for the chunnin exams." I choked on the omelette, gulping down on some milk and coughing slightly. When I had calmed down, I turned and glared at Kakashi again, already finished with his breakfast of course. "I... don't have the best timing with things, do I?" I kept glaring. "You knew this was coming Natsuki, you already know the outcome of the whole thing."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it. Can't you just-"

"No Natsuki. I can't change things just for my benefit, or yours, or anyone else for that matter. Things must happen for a reason. Sasuke must get the seal, the Sandaime Hokage must die, Naruto must retrieve Tsunade, and Orochimaru must get Sasuke."

I nodded, resting my head in my hands. "I know. You're right, of course, it's just so horrible. They're only twelve."

"They're genin."

"They're still _children_ Kakashi."

Silence took over the rest of breakfast. I sometimes wondered if it would have been easier to have come to Konoha having no idea what would occur in the future. I think it would have been easier. But then, I probably wouldn't have led the life that I did. And if things happened for a reason, then there had better be a good goddamn reason behind all this. To quote a certain Hyuuga, this was my fate. But in the back of my head I knew a lot of people would get hurt, and I worried about one event in particular. Since Itachi hadn't defected from the village, who would come with Kisame after Orochimaru's invasion? And if it was who I think it will be, I sure as hell hope I'll be ready in case anything happens.

After breakfast I kissed Kakashi goodbye and headed home, stopping by Naruto's to check on him. I used my copy of the key and went inside, only to find Naruto sitting on the couch in thought for once. "Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw me, coming to wrap me in a hug. "Hi Natsuki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you," I said, planting a kiss on his head. "Tell me what's wrong, and don't even try and deny it. My sister senses are tingling."

Naruto just nodded his head, and took a deep breath before he spoke, "Natsuki-chan, do you know what I am?"

_Oh... that's right, he didn't know I knew_. "You are my little brother."

"No, I'm a monster. That's why everyone hates me." he raised his sky blue eyes to me, looking so sad for once, "I have the Kyuubi in me."

I nodded my head, "I know."

He blinked in surprise now, "You know? Then why did you make me your little brother? I'm a monst-"

"You are _not_ a monster, _and_ you already know that. You aren't as silly as you let everyone believe either. And as for why I made you my family, isn't 'I love you' enough?"

"But you hardly knew me then."

"But I wanted to know you." I hugged him tight to me, knowing a day with my Naruto-kun was in order. The world wasn't right when Naruto was upset. "No matter what happens to either of us, and no matter what anyone – including the Kyuubi – says to you, I want you to remember that you will always be my little brother Naruto, first always. And I will always come to help and protect you, even when you don't know it. That's what big sisters are for."

"I'll protect Natsuki-chan too." He said, flashing a small grin at me. I smiled back, how could I not? Naruto's smile was the most contagious thing in the world. "So did you make up with Kakashi-sensei?"

_Oh god, he's spending too much time with Azami._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 20

Over the next month Kakashi and I didn't have as much time together as I would have liked, but then again, when had we ever had the time together I wanted? He'd been training his team, so I wanted to fill my time effectively. And I had an idea.

I was going to join Hokage's bodyguard for the chunnin exams. I may not be able to stop or change certain things, but I sure as hell wasn't just going to sit back and watch the disasters as they occurred. If the bad guys were going to do some damage, I'd do damage back.

Well, to start this off, I needed to get the Hokage to agree. I knocked on the door before me and waited patiently. "Come in." I opened the door and bowed politely to the old man before me. "Natsuki, what can I do for you? I hope nothing is wrong."

I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong Hokage-sama, I came with a request." The Hokage nodded his head and gestured to me to continue. "I wish to be included in your guard during the chunnin exams."

His face dropped into a slight frown, "Natsuki..."

"I know that because I know what's going to happen makes being objective harder, but I really think I could help. I mean, maybe you don't have to-"

He held up a hand and stopped me immediately, "Natsuki I appreciate your loyalty to me, but when my time comes, I will go. You don't know the consequences of what could happen if I live. For one, Tsunade will never be Hokage, and you _know_ how important she will be to the village."

I dropped my head and nodded, feeling like a child again. "I would still like to help."

"Hmm... very well then. I suppose you could help, but not in my bodyguard. I trust you Natsuki, but I do not doubt that you would go against my judgement when the moment of my death arrives." The Hokage said, "Do you have any other ideas on where you would like to help?"

"... I want to be on the front line." I said, "I want to help at the village wall."

He frowned again, more wrinkles appearing on his already lined face, "You do not wish to help at the chunnin exams?"

"No."

"I thought you would have chosen to be able to watch Naruto."

"I know he will be strong enough by himself. Besides, I don't trust myself not to interfere with his exams should I see him in danger."

The Hokage nodded, taking several thought-filled puffs from his pipe, "I see... Very well. You may assist the guard on the village wall under the condition that if it seems likely you are to be captured by the enemy you are to drop back immediately. The last thing we need is the enemy getting their hands on someone who knows the future of this world." I nodded my head and bowed at the Hokage, before teleporting to a training ground. I had promised to go for lunch with Naruto, and started to walk to his training ground when I spotted Itachi. I hadn't spoken to him for a while, probably due to him being very busy as one of the last 'two' surviving Uchihas, as well as the 'oldest'. I hurried to his side, and he turned to face me, probably having heard me coming up already.

We had a common ground the two of us; we would do almost anything and everything for our brothers. I had Kakashi now, true, but for a long time, all I had was Naruto, and in the end he might be all I do have. I had rarely spoken to Itachi really, but I felt I could trust him. "Uchiha-san, do you have a moment?"

"Of course, and you can call me Itachi-san if you feel more comfortable Natsuki-san."

I smiled slightly and nodded, before I placed a more serious expression on my face. "Can we go somewhere more private? I don't want what I say to be overheard." He nodded, and led me through the village, towards the Uchiha compound, now abandoned and empty of the life I had once seen in it. At least it was not Itachi who had spilled the blood, and he was still here to support and hopefully lead his brother in the right direction.

"No one will disturb us here. I presume what you wish to tell me is highly important, and like last time, is probably not something you wish me to pass on?"

"Yes." I said, "Itachi-san, when the chunnin exams start, something... bad... will happen. A lot of bad things actually, especially to Sasuke." His eyes studied my face as I explained a general overview of what was to come, and he took my word unquestioningly as he had before. I only hoped I'd done the right thing. I didn't tell him everything; just enough so he wouldn't be too surprised or upset with what was to come. "Do with this information what you will, but _please_ think about the future. It might seem awful right now that Sasuke might leave, but if he doesn't, many, many lives will be affected, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Itachi nodded his head, before bowing slightly, "Thank you Natsuki-san, again I am in your debt."

I smiled slightly, "It's nothing-"

"It could mean everything to me... I need some time to think, thank you once again Natsuki-san."

I nodded and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, before letting out a huge sigh. "You're turning into a big softy for the genins you know?"

I spun around and had a kunai out and ready to attack, before I realised it was only Kakashi. Relaxing, I walked up to him and straight into his arms, smiling to myself when he hugged me. "I had to tell him."

"...I suppose, but, maybe I need some more convincing." I lifted my head to see the pout Kakashi was pulling, even through his mask.

"Well, I can't convince you. There's a piece of cloth in the way." I watched him carefully for his reaction.

He didn't move.

Oh well... it was worth a shot.

I started to pull back when Kakashi held me tighter, stopping my escape from the slight awkward silence. Slowly his hands trailed up my back, resting on my shoulders momentarily before continuing their path down my arms. When his hands reached mine, he drew them in front of him, kissing each hand through his mask. Not once did his eyes leave my face. It was sort of intimidating, while also being unbelievably sweet and equally confusing. I watched him slowly lift my hands to rest on his face, specifically letting my fingertips rest on the edge of his mask.

"Kakashi-" _he couldn't be doing what I thought he was doing right?_

"Shh... it's okay."

"I didn't mean- you don't have to-"

"I want to." He said, "I want you to see me." I could only nod to him as I held my breath, watching him slowly curl both our fingers around the edge of his mask. Then, seemingly millimetre by millimetre, he dragged our hands down, and the mask with it, but I kept my eyes trained on his. Only when his mask was pulled down fully with my hands resting on his collarbones, did I finally look upon the face I had been waiting to see for eight years.

He was predictably pale, not even a tan line from his mask. His nose was almost perfectly straight, with a small crook at the bridge. The mask had been hiding faint traces of stubble, and several scars all ninjas accumulated over the years. Slightly darker than his skin colour, the scars were only small, except for on running down his chin and another scar resting just above his Adam's apple. Pushing his hitai-ite up and of his eye, I lightly traced the scar around the spinning Sharingan eye. _So many scars..._ Brushing my fingertips lightly across his cheekbones, I traced several other scars before reaching his lips. Lips I knew but also didn't know. Lips currently curling up in a small smile I would now never forget.

I had a smile to match the eye-expression next time he smiled with his mask on.

"So? Do you approve?"

I beamed up at him, pulling him closer and placing a small kiss on the lips I had finally seen now. "You're perfect."

"I know." I punched him lightly on the shoulder, but all he did was chuckle, looking down at me. "I love you."

I grinned again, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you too." _Today was a good day_.

* * *

"Okay, what's got you in such a good mood? You've been like this all week."

I just grinned at Azami, hoping she would figure it out by herself.

Perhaps I shouldn't have let her reach her own conclusions though. Azami's eyes widened and she swivelled to face me fully on the sofa, the film on TV forgotten. "You slept with Kakashi!"

"No!" I sighed in frustration at Azami, "Is your mind constantly on sex or something Azami?"

"Only with you sweetie."

"... I don't know whether I should be smug, freaked out or annoyed by that."

Azami started batting her eyelashes at me. "Oh yes, because you're just too sexy for me to handle Natsuki-chan. I cannot help thinking of you, all day, every day, in every way."

I shook my head at her, but decided to play along. I was in too good a mood not to. "Really? Because I feel the same for you Azami-chan. There's no one like you."

A deep voice interrupted Azami's reply. "Well, either I'm dreaming or someone's playing a cruel and painful joke on me." We both turned to see a smirking Kakashi leant on the open door frame, his visible eye darting between the two of us. "Natsuki, should I be worried?"

"What are you doing here?" Azami asked, "I thought you knew it was girl's night tonight."

"I know... and I was so hoping to stumble upon a pillow fight." I chucked a cushion at Kakashi's wistful expression. "Hey! I meant a pillow fight with each other, in your nighties or something."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I missed you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Please don't make me go back to Gai's place. He's feeling 'un-youthful' without his wife. Him being 'un-youthful' is surprisingly scarier than him being youthful."

"Why don't you hang out with someone else then? And _not_ us Kakashi."

"Yeah," Azami said, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. _What is she planning now?_ "Why don't you hang out with, who was it, Raidou? Iruka?... _Genma?_" A dark look passed over Kakashi's face. "What's that look for Kakashi? You aren't _jealous_ are you?"

I glared at Azami. "Of course his not, are you Kakashi-" no one was at the door now. "If Genma is found mysteriously murdered, it'll be on your conscience Azami."

She just grinned. "I had to determine whether you had or hadn't slept with him."

"And how did _that_ help?"

"_Obviously_ if he had slept with you he would have felt perfectly at ease with gloating over his assumed sexual prestige. Instead, as you saw yourself, he's jealous of another man who he seems to know has already slept with you." I shook my head at the scheming friend giggling beside me now. "So why _were_ you so happy before?"

"Kakashi let me see his face-"

"OH MY GOD! What was it like? Was it manly? Girly? Did he have fish lips? Was his nose crooked? Does he have a really big scar? Is he hot? Does he have a tan line? Did he-" I rolled my eyes at Azami again, letting her ask question after question with no answer from me. This was something I wanted to keep to myself, even from Azami, which was rare. But it felt special. I wanted to be the only one – other than _Rin_ – who had seen Kakashi's face. I didn't want to share this. I didn't want to share him.

This was too private and special a moment for me to share.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 21

The first part of the Chunnin exams had been completed, and I was celebrating with Kakashi and his team for passing. There had been a tense moment when all the genin had left the exam room and I passed by who I knew to be Orochimaru. My eyes had locked onto his briefly, and I swore he seemed to know or recognise me. I shook off the shivers and returned to celebrating with Naruto and his team. There was ramen – of course – and lots of laughs from Naruto, Sakura and me, and more discreet cheerings from Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi. _They think they're too cool_. Azami had joined us briefly over dinner, long enough to smother Naruto in kisses, before leaving to return to celebrating with Gai and his team.

It was late by the time our celebrating was finished, and I waved goodbye to Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi – I had insisted that they walk Sakura home; she wasn't as strong as she would be yet – and then walked Naruto home with Kakashi. I was practically carrying Naruto the last few steps to his apartment, since he had used up _all_ his energy in his eating it seemed. Kakashi took the spare key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door for me to drag Naruto in. He wasn't as small as he used to be, and I wasn't much bigger, so I must have been a sight to see putting a boy almost my size to bed.

But I managed.

I even tucked him in, pulling his night hat onto his head, before kissing his cheek goodnight. Kakashi had been waiting for me by the door, and once we locked up and put the spare key back under the mat, I took his hand and teleported us back to my place. The children hadn't been the only ones celebrating, but only Kakashi and I were old enough to have sake. I wasn't as _bold_ in my sake drinking this time, but I had drunk enough that I had a silly smile on my face as I looked up at Kakashi.

He chuckled as he looked down at me, "What are you smiling at?"

I shook my head, "You don't want to know."

He pulled down his mask, letting me see the smirk on his face. "Are you thinking naughty thoughts Natsuki?"

I just giggled.

The grin spread on Kakashi's face, and he started planting kisses all over my face, tickling me slightly. "And I thought _I _was the only one with naughty thoughts. Tell me what you're thinking of."

"No."

Kakashi nipped at my lips, tugging my bottom lip with his teeth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Having only recently actually seen Kakashi's face, I was still getting used to this intimacy with him. I was still used to a blindfold over my eyes, so now that he was worrying over keeping my eyes covered was gone, his hands were left to... wander. Currently they were creeping up my shirt, kneading my sides gently. "Please tell me what you're thinking of?"

I pulled away from him, shuffling away from him. I grinned when I heard his frustrated sigh, "I _might_ tell you... if you can catch me!" and then I ran. Teleporting would be an unfair advantage, plus I didn't _really_ want to get away. Kakashi's footsteps were hurrying behind mine, and getting closer. _Damn, I forgot he was fast on his feet_. I was a few feet away from my bedroom when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of me, surprising me and making me stumble backwards. Reaching out to stop myself falling, I instead wound up pulling him down with me.

We landed heavily on the carpeted floor, but I couldn't help laughing. _Maybe I _had_ had a little too much sake_. I could see Kakashi grinning down at me, probably wondering what kind of craziness he had wound up with dating me. "Will you tell me now?"

I didn't answer him, pulling his head down to kiss me. He responded quickly, nudging my legs apart so he could lie fully against me. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling his _excitement_ pressing against me. I reached up and began to unzip his flak jacket, running my hands down his chest. It made me smile when I heard him groan, the fact that _I_ was making the _great_ _Copy Nin_ act like this. My hands were creeping ever lower when I decided to tease Kakashi a little and rolled my hips against his. The growl I got in response was _so_ worth whatever I would get in Kakashi's revenge.

"Natsuki..." he growled in my ear, making me shiver in anticipation of whatever he was planning. "You're not playing-" another roll of my hips made him lose his train of thought momentarily. "Fair..."

I tried to roll my hips again, but Kakashi grabbed my hips, holding them still. I pouted up at him, but he just leant down and pecked the end of my nose. This innocent kiss was the opposite of what his hands – _magic_ hands – were doing. They hadn't left my hips, massaging in circles closer and closer to the growing ache between my legs. _Now who was teasing who?_ It was frustrating me how close he was but still so _far_. "Kakashi-" His lips covered mine, and I drank him in, working out my frustration on his lips. It felt like years of this sexual tension we had both been harbouring was _finally_ going to be satiated. I gasped in surprise when I felt Kakashi thrust up against me, making it well known to me _exactly_ how much he was enjoying himself. "Kashi-kun..."

"Yes Natsuki-chan?"

"Please..." his lips moved down my neck, his fingers continuing the journey down my body. I opened my eyes briefly to shove off his flak jacket fully, but there was something I saw that scared the shit out of me, sobering me up instantly. "Madara!"

"What?" Kakashi was on his feet in an instant and had his mask up and me behind him. In front of us, in his Akatsuki get up and everything, Madara stood not five feet from us. I wouldn't lie, I was terrified, and with good reason. This was possibly the most evil man on the planet, and I hadn't read far enough in the Naruto manga to see any feasible way of killing him either! "So _you're_ Madara."

"Hatake Kakashi, so nice to properly meet you."

"I'll kill you-"

"No Kakashi!" I cried, pulling him back. _No matter how strong and powerful Kakashi was, I wouldn't and couldn't risk losing him_.

Kakashi tried to push me off him, but he didn't want to hurt me, so he stopped, simply glaring at Madara. "... What are you doing here?"

Madara waved a hand, "I didn't come for either of you... at least not this time, I just wanted a good look, to know who exactly I was going to kill. I'll be seeing you soon Natsuki."

In a swirl he disappeared, but the terror he had stirred up still remained, almost tangible in the air. Kakashi turned around and gathered me up in his arms, rubbing my back soothingly. "Don't listen to him Natsuki. _Nothing_ is going to happen to you or Naruto or anyone. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't." Kakashi hugged me tighter to him, kissing my head every now and then. "Come on, let's go to bed. Everything will be okay."

"Can we go to your place?" I asked, looking up at him. "I don't feel safe here."

"Of course." I teleported us to his house, and let Kakashi lead me to his room. We lay on the bed, Kakashi's body enveloping mine and my head resting on his outstretched arm. I was facing away from him, but the warmth from his body reassured me he was still there. And if that hadn't, Kakashi's hand intertwined with mine resting on my hip let me know he was there. _Well, there goes a lovely evening_. Kakashi kissed my shoulder, "Sleep Natsuki. I'm right here, nothing's going to get you while I'm here."

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too, now _sleep_."

I turned around, pulling Kakashi closer to me, burying my head in the crook of his neck. _If Madara lay a hand on my family, I don't know what I'd do... _"Kakashi, if _anything_ happened to you or Naruto or anyone..."

"Nothing's going to happen. Forget about tonight."

I pressed my lips to his neck, trailing my kisses up his neck and stopping by his ear. "Make me forget Kakashi," I whispered in his ear, tugging up his shirt so I could feel the smooth skin of his hip, tracing the line down towards his pants. "Make love to me."

He pulled me closer, kissing my shoulder and up my neck, causing shivers to run up and down my body. "Not like this Natsuki. When I finally make love to you, I want my name to be the only thing you can _think_ of. And it will be all about us, and nothing else."

I shivered again at his promises, and all I could do to answer was nod. I pulled back away from him enough to see his face. He was smiling gently to me, and I leant up to kiss him, only to feel something nudging my hip. Looking down, what I saw surprised me. I looked up at Kakashi again, a _big_ smirk on my face. "I thought you said not now."

He sighed, flipping onto his back. "Just because I said not now, doesn't mean my body didn't want it _now_."

Now my grin probably resembled the Cheshire cat as I leant over him, slowly running my finger down his chest. "Aww Kakashi, I didn't realise you were so noble-" He abruptly leapt out of bed, grumbling as he went. "Where are you going?"

"I need a shower. A damn cold one too."

The moment he stepped out of the room, I burst into a fit of laughter. _Ahh, that was funny_. I decided to push him a little further, calling through the shut door, "Kakashi?"

"What?"

"I'm a screamer."

"SHUT UP!"

I collapsed back onto the bed from my laughter. Kakashi sounded _frustrated_.

* * *

I stood in shock, staring at the Hokage in utter disbelief. "He... He couldn't have."

Sarutobi nodded his head, a grave look on his face. "I am sorry Natsuki-san, but it is true. Itachi has deferred from Konoha and joined the Akatsuki."

"Have you sent people after him?"

"Yes, but it is too late. We have already lost him now."

I shook my head, _this is wrong. Why would he... I should never have said a word to Itachi! The stupid, over-protective brother that he is, he probably worked out what was likely to come after Sasuke. I hate geniuses too now!_ "How... How is Sasuke... taking things?"

"As well as we would have expected. He seems to have retreated into himself further, and I can only guess the types of thoughts he is having."

"Should I speak to him-"

"No." Sarutobi said, "The last people I sent to speak with him returned almost as bad as those I sent after Itachi. Nothing's getting through to them."

I couldn't help smiling a little at my next thought, "Naruto will."

Sarutobi smiled too, "Yes, but it is very hard to ignore someone so loud for too long."

"Hokage-sama, about the chunin exams-"

"I don't need to hear anything more about the future. Besides, I like surprises sometimes."

I looked up at his smiling face, the lines hard usually were currently softer in his smile. His eyes seemed to tell me he had already accepted whatever was to happen to him. I bet he even _knew_ exactly how he was going to go. My first day here in Konoha, I had almost reached this point when I warned him of his imminent demise. Sarutobi, then and now, had not wanted me to reveal anything further on his death. But I bet he had always known. "Hokage-sama, I just wish I could do more to help..."

"You have already done more than enough. Now, why don't you return to your post on the village border? Just in case."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_One month later..._

I was practically hugging the life out of the boy in my arms, but I didn't have it in me to let go either. "Natsuki-chan, you have to let me go or I'll be late."

I pulled away from Naruto a little, brushing his blonde hair from his face and tracing the whisker marks on his cheeks. I thought I could guarantee that he'd be safely returned to me at the end of the second test, but Madara had screwed that all up. All I had now was hope. That just worried me more, and I resorted to planting as many kisses as I could on Naruto's face as I possibly could. He squirmed away from me.

Of course, he started to whine about my display, "Natsuki-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, you _swear_ that you'll stay safe. Stay safe and come back to me? Please?"

He grinned, holding up two thumbs up to me. "Don't worry Natsuki-chan, I'll be back very soon. And I'll have won too, Dattebayo!"

I nodded my head at him. "Of course you will, and I'll have a big bowl of Ramen waiting for you too."

"Alright!"

I hugged him one last time before he left with his team to the dreaded forest. "I love you Naruto, you're the best little brother in the _whole_ world."

"I love you too Natsuki-chan, I'll make you proud!"

I smiled, _you always do Naruto_. I let him go then, watching him run out of his apartment screaming excitedly about how he was going to beat every single person in the exams. I bit my lips, so very, _very_ frightened for him though. Knowing instantly what I needed, I teleported out of there and appeared in the SCBU of Konoha hospital, and found the babies' ever-present angel among the cots tending to them. I ran to Azami and tackled _her_ for once in a hug, pressing my face into her shoulder. She turned to me instantly, and was rubbing my back and shushing me like a mother to a child. "Natsuki-chan, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Naruto's gone on his second test... what if something happens to him?"

"Oh yeah, Gai's team are doing that too. Hmm..." Azami held me at arm's length, her huge grin on her face, "Don't worry Natsuki-chan, I'm just as worried about them as you are. But we have to have faith that they are as strong, smart and brave as we know that they are. They will make it, because they can. Worrying is natural, but our boys and girls had the best senseis they could have, don't you think? They'll come back to us, and imagine the smiles on their faces when they tell us they've won."

I could only nod in response.

"Now, we both have work to be doing don't we? So scoot! Besides, I don't want you to wake up these babies, I just put them all down for a nap."

I smiled, kissing Azami's cheek before I left. "I'll see you later Azami-chan."

With the blink of my eye I had teleported myself to my post on the village wall. I was in for a long day of scanning the forests constantly, but I wanted to do my bit.

"Natsuki?"

I looked over at the voice, only to spot Genma, the ever-present senbon in his mouth as he waved at me from his post not too far along the wall from me. I grinned to myself, _oh just wait until I tell Kakashi about this. Can you say jealous?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Why can't you get a post somewhere else?"

"Kakashi-"

"I mean, he could be spying on you. Or leering. The pervert, he's fantasizing about you!"

I rolled my eyes at him, shuffling off of his lap onto the sofa. I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish his rant. It was funny at first, but after a few minutes, it was a little tedious now.

"I should go and beat him up for even thinking such things, and I'll get Gai to help too!"

Okay, getting Gai involved meant that Kakashi's rant had gone a step too far. I grabbed his arm before he could leave the couch and pulled him closer to me. "Kakashi, you can't just go beating people up for _possibly_ thinking of me in a sexual way."

"I know, but it's _Genma_."

"And?"

"..."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Is this because I've already been with him-"

"YES!" Kakashi cried, turning to face me fully now. The TV was still playing in the background, but now all it did was cast a flickering glow across half of Kakashi's unmasked face. "Other people might _think_ of you that way, but he's the only one that actually _knows_."

I bit my lip, "He's not the _only_ one who knows." It didn't help, but I thought it was better to be honest. Kakashi groaned, slumping back into the sofa with his eyes closed and a pout on his lips. I flipped over so I was straddling him, placing a small kiss on his lips. "Kakashi?"

"There were _more_?"

"Oh don't be such a baby over this. I thought we were both adults here."

"Yes, but I don't like sharing."

"Technically, you haven't shared yet."

One of Kakashi's eyes opened, glaring at me. "And that makes me feel so much better."

I sighed, running my hands through his silver hair,_ the big jealous baby._ Trailing kisses up his neck, I couldn't help smiling when his hands reached up and gripped my hips. His thumbs were tracing circles on my stomach, and butterflies erupted inside me. "Kakashi... surely you know that there is no question of sharing. Had Madara not interrupted us that one time, and had our schedules been a little bit freer, I would already be yours." My hands trailed down around his neck and down his chest as I pushed myself a little away from him. His head popped up so he could still see me. "There's no sharing Kakashi, because I'm yours and no one else's."

A devilish grin spread across Kakashi's face, and I wondered what I'd released with my words. My thoughts stopped short though when I found myself on my back on the sofa with Kakashi hovering over me planting kisses all over my face. "I like the sound of that. My Natsuki and no one else's. Ever."

"And what about you? Are you mine too?"

"Of course."

I had to smile at his response, and I pulled him down onto the sofa with me into a hug. "Of course."

"So does that mean I can have you _now_?" I blinked up at him, _what?_ "Natsuki-chan?"

"Now? _Here_?"

"Yes."

I slapped the back of his head, "Kakashi, I refuse to have our first time on the _sofa_! Can't you be at least a little bit romantic?"

"I can be romantic." Kakashi said with a pout, leaning forward to kiss me again when I stopped him.

"Slow down Casanova, anyway, you spent so long sulking that I have to go to my post now."

"What? No!" Kakashi cried, holding me tighter. I simply teleported out of his arms, finding smug satisfaction at watching him face-plant into the sofa. "That's not fair! And who's this _Casanova_?"

"You were the one who was sulking." I said with a smile, before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll be back later, although I think you have your own work to do too-" A pale hand wrapped around my wrist before I could walk away, and I found myself drawn into Kakashi's dark serious eyes. They seemed to have a hold over me, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from him even as he stood up from the sofa and faced me fully. He pressed his warm lips to my forehead and wrapped me up in a tight hug, which I quickly returned, although a little confused. "Kakashi?"

"Stay safe."

"I always am, what's wrong?"

"I just have a funny feeling."

"You and your feelings" I said with a sigh, before pulling out of Kakashi's embrace. "I'll be back safe and sound, don't worry about me. Okay?" He nodded, and I waved one last time at him before teleporting to my post. I prepared myself for twelve hours of boredom.

* * *

It was maybe a few hours until the end of my shift, Genma and Raidou with me in our assigned area, when _I_ started to have a bad feeling. One of those the-hair-on-the-back-of-your-neck-standing-up bad feelings. I shook it off though, as a remnant of Kakashi's bad feeling before I had left him. But I couldn't quite shake the feeling. Like we were being watched. I decided to check what the others thought of this anyway, at least for peace of mind. "Hey, you two."

Both turned to me, Genma's senbon twitching slightly. "Hmm?"

"Do you two have a bad feeling or something?"

Raidou shook his head while Genma cocked an eyebrow at me, "You getting bad vibes, Uzumaki?"

I shrugged, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "Maybe, or maybe I'm just exhausted from the long shift."

"I'll go have a quick look around, just in case." Raidou said, before disappearing. Genma and I were then left in alone to stay on guard in silence. The only movement from either of us was the movement from our eyes or the slightest twitch of Genma's senbon. It was a while before either one of us spoke.

"So... Hatake, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at Genma, surprised by his topic choice. "You really like him?"

I nodded my head, "I love him."

"And he..."

"He loves me too."

"Hmm..." Genma flicked his senbon from one corner of his mouth to the other, "I just don't see it."

Now I was frowning, "You don't see what?"

"I just can't picture Hatake being a boyfriend, or being romantic or anything."

"But you only ever see him as a shinobi," I said, a small smile working its way across my face as I thought about the ninja in question. "You never see the side I see of him, when he is with me, or his closest friends. He's like a completely different person. _Definitely_ not a genius about relationships, we sort of stumble our way through things, but it's humanizing seeing Kakashi not be an expert in everything. Not to mention that he's too cute sometimes."

Genma shuddered slightly, "Hatake? The great Copy Nin? _Cute_?" I nodded, chuckling a little at the face he was making. "But... you're happy with him?"

"He makes me so happy. But, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Why are you answering them?" I shrugged, waiting for Genma to answer my question. "I don't know... I don't have _romantic_ feelings for you; I don't want to be on Hatake's hit list," I restrained myself from telling Genma that he already _was_ on Kakashi's hit list most likely, "But I do care about you. We were only together for a couple of months, but I'd like to think we were still friends. And friends look out for friends, don't they?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, friends look out for friends."

Genma gave a single nod of his head, eyes taking in the smile still plastered on my face. "Thinking of him?"

I nodded, "I can't wait to get back." _And get back to what we were doing before my shift._ Our talk died down back to a comfortable silence. A _long_ comfortable silence.

"I wonder what's taking Raidou so long," Genma muttered to me. I nodded my head, a frown slowly working its way on my face. "Should we go look for him?"

"Don't bother." Genma and I turned at the voice, kunai out ready to defend ourselves. I was half surprised and half un-surprised to see a familiar figure in a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white, a terrifyingly familiar swirl of an orange mask hiding the face of the man. Not that the mask prevented _me_ from knowing exactly who he was. And in true sense of déjà vu, under one of his arms hung the limp form of Raidou. He was tossed to our feet, and though both Genma and I wanted to kneel down to check on our comrade, we stayed crouched in our defensive stances. There was no doubt in my mind that should our backs be turned for the smallest of seconds and we would be attacked. "He's not dead, if you were wondering. Just a little... confused."

"Who are you?" Genma asked with a scowl on his face at the man who had hurt his friend.

"Names are unimportant, just come with me Natsuki-san, we have much to discuss."

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with _you_, Madara." I snapped back. What happened next was the most confusing few seconds of my life.

In a second Madara was within inches of me.

In a second he had locked eyes with me.

And in another second all I saw was black.

* * *

I was wondering whether I was in Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan world thing, while I was wandering around in this darkness. In that second of looking at him, I could understand the likelihood that I had become entrapped in a world of Madara's creation. But if that were the case, where was the evil man himself? Surely he should be here eagerly telling me what tortures awaited me, or getting straight to the torturing already. I was prepared though. I wouldn't tell him a _thing_. All I would think of would be Naruto, Kakashi and Azami and all the rest of my 'family'. I'd endure the fires of hell for them if I had to.

But there didn't seem to be any fire here, or anything _other_ than blackness. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. It was like walking blind, but without knowing you were blind. I walked for what felt like hours in this empty, endless space, going nowhere from nowhere. I thought I was going crazy.

Sometimes I felt the slightest chill pass right by me, the subtlest breeze. Like passing by someone in a crowd, but unsure of who had brushed past me.

Maybe I was unconscious? But I had been unconscious before, and never had this experience. When I was unconscious before, I hadn't seen or felt anything, it had been like a dreamless sleep, and when I woke up I was usually in the hospital with Azami smiling down at me with a relieved look on her face. Here, wherever here was, I was still aware of myself, and I was moving.

And then I saw it.

A brilliant streak of yellow and white darting in the distance, casting a light on the emptiness around us and slowly growing in size.

I wasn't sure what it was, it could have been anything, but I was just so relieved that there was something other than myself here in this perpetual darkness that I hardly had a trace of fear in me. Stupid of me I suppose in hindsight, but it was what I felt. I knew I made the right decision though when I had done nothing to attack the streak approaching me.

A wave of warmth filled through me at who I saw, casting an ethereal like light around themselves.

The white cloak, with red flames of fire licking at the bottom, encasing the standard ninja garb, resting on smooth tan skin. As my eyes raised I saw the bright blonde locks of hair, tied out of the way with a hitai-ite bearing the leaf sign of Konoha. Bright blue eyes were gazing softly down at me, and a familiar wide grin showing shining white teeth. In the back of my mind I wondered whether seeing who I was seeing meant that I was dead, but the majority of my brain was geared to utter awe, wonder and surprising joy.

A deep, soft voice finally broke through the silence. "Hello Natsuki-chan."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I uttered the one word I seemed able to, "Yondaime..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**AN: just a heads up to all out there concerned about my username (xoxoKakashixoxo) thanks for the **_**concern**_**, but I am NOT in fact liable for suicide, self-harm, Vitamin D deficiency or anything else damaging to myself. LIGHTEN UP! It is **_**just**_** a name. **

**Besides which, the social stigma of emos is overrated and a **_**stereotype, **_**they do not apply to every single case of emo. Ever heard of a style choice? Instead of being a preppy pink party-girl, I think I would prefer to be an emo. **

**And how I choose to live MY life is none of **_**your**_** concern. Should I choose to remain indoors for the rest of my life, I would have good reason to simply to stay away from people like **_**you**_** who choose to judge my life with no foundation other than a name (there are worse things I could have chosen you know). **

**I have nothing against flamers about my story, my STORY, not my **_**life**_**. Send all the critical reviews that you want, I relish them, but don't go off on a tangent. And if you're going to send a review and regret it later, I would start thinking before you typed another word. (And I would hope some people would not patronise me by assuming I need a **_**list**_** at the end of a review to 'understand' everything already written.**

**Sorry about the rant to all the nice reviewers and readers of my stories, I just had to get that off my chest. Apparently one reply to a review simply wasn't enough. The sad thing is, that reviewer probably won't even be reading this... **

**Well! On with the story!**

**;P**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Azami's POV (didn't expect that, did you?)..._

I had seen my closest friends, almost all of whom were ninja, in the hospital more times than I cared to count. It was a part of their jobs, and it was the least I could do to be there for them when they were at their most vulnerable. Especially since most didn't _love_ the hospital as I did. Sure it was a place where the sick and injured went, and where as many died as in the battlefield, but it was also a place where life was made, and I took particular joy in that part of my job.

I had been feeding Suki, a premature baby a few months old who was making surprising progress in her development, when my friend and fellow nurse Kira suddenly burst through the door to the baby ward I was in. It was quite unheard of, what with the likelihood of awakening every poorly baby in the ward, as well as Kira's usually peaceful demeanour. She huffed, blonde hair a mess and red in the face out of breath. "Azami-chan!"

"What is it Kira-chan?"

"It's Natsuki-san," I froze instantly at the name, especially the way Kira said it, with such desperation. "She's- she's-"

"What happened to her Kira?"

"You-You just have to see her."

I handed Suki to her, "Where is she?"

"ICU Ward." I nodded once as thanks, before running as fast as I could to the ward. A bustle of activity in one corner of the large ward grabbed my attention, and I pushed my way through the crowd surrounding three beds.

On one bed I saw Raidou, unconscious with bandages wrapped around every visible part of him. This worried me, as I knew he was one of the people Natsuki-chan was grouped with to protect the village.

On another bed I saw Genma, awake and batting away hands trying to help him. Not that he was very successful. His left leg was in a cast, one arm in a sling, and he was missing with his swings quite poorly.

It was when my eyes landed on the final bed that my heart stuttered at the sight.

Looking completely uninjured, there lay Natsuki-chan on the bed, eyes wide open and following all the activity around her. But something was wrong. Her eyes. They had always been like bottomless pits of darkness into her soul. But now they just seemed blank, watching everything around her with complete detachment.

"Oh my god!" I ran to her, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her as I shouted, "Natsuki-chan! Natsuki-chan, answer me!" but she did nothing but look at me, not even blinking. She was starting to scare me.

"Amaterasu-san, contain yourself!" cried Kazumi, a medic-nin.

I turned to him, "What happened to her? What's wrong with her?"

He shook his head, but Genma started to answer, "We were attacked by one of the Akatsuki. Raidou had gone to look around alone after Natsuki said she had a funny feeling, and he came back unconscious in the arms of a guy Natsuki called Madara." Chills broke out all over my body at the name, but I schooled my face to remain neutral as I continued listening. "When Madara attacked he went straight for Natsuki. She just fell onto the ground in a second, and Madara tried to grab her but I held him off after sending the signal for help. When back-up arrived Madara fled, and we were brought here."

"Thank you for protecting her Shiranui-san."

Genma nodded at me, waving off my thanks with his good arm, "It's nothing I wouldn't do for a friend. You should be more concerned with Natsuki over there."

I looked back at Kazumi, "What exactly is wrong with her?"

"We can't say for certain. She seems immobile, but her reflexes are working correctly. She has no responses to sound though."

"But her eyes-"

"She's not really seeing us, per say. Think of a baby, their eyes simply move to follow whatever motion happens around her."

"She's a _baby_?" I was really panicking now. Sure Natsuki-chan had her childish moments, but this was ridiculous! I couldn't be best friends with a _baby_ in an adult's body, not that I wouldn't try, this _was_ Natsuki. She had been my best friend for years.

"No, I was just saying that even though she seems to be looking at us, she isn't aware of us," Kazumi said, "If you didn't move a muscle for a little while, her eyes would wander away from you."

That only slightly alleviated my worry as I sat down on the seat beside Natsuki's bed, "What could have done this? Was it a jutsu?"

"I never saw a jutsu," Genma said, "But that Madara was really fast, so possibly."

I sat in thought, absentmindedly holding Natsuki's limp hand in mine when a thought shot through me, making me leap to my feet, _Oh god!_ "Naruto! Kakashi! Has anyone told them yet?" Sheepish looks were all I got in reply. I slumped back into my seat. Their reaction wouldn't be pretty. Natsuki-chan was very important to those two, as they were to her.

"I'll tell them myself," the Hokage said as people parted for him to stand at the foot of Natsuki-chan's bed, frowning at the empty look he was receiving from her. "_After_ the Chunnin exams."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"They will need all the concentration they can in the coming days Ameterasu-san, Natsuki-san would not have wanted them distracted either. And while she seems in no immediate danger, I will leave her in your capable hands Ameterasu-san, especially as you know of her _medical background_."

I nodded, understanding that he meant that I was one of the few let in on Natsuki-chan's 'unique' origin. "What will we tell them? They will notice when Natsuki isn't here to welcome them home."

"Tell them I sent her on a special mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

_Natsuki's POV..._

He just stood there, grinning, with that self-satisfied look in his eyes that Naruto sometimes got. I was still looking gobsmacked no doubt, I mean, this was _the_ _DECEASED_ Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. This was _Naruto's father_. What was I supposed to say? "You look confused Natsuki-chan."

"Yeah, well, I, but, what?" He gave a soft chuckle, before slinging an arm around my shoulders and leading me through the darkness, the light he seemed to be radiating never letting a single shadow touch us. I let him lead us, having no idea where we were anyway. "Where are we going? Where are we?"

Again, he chuckled. He seemed pretty cheerful for being a dead guy. I kept looking at him, expecting an answer. "We are safe."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"I know."

"You're quite annoying, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Yondaime said, a sad look in his eyes. "I've been called many other things too."

"... _Please_ tell me where we are?"

"Very well, since you said please. We are in your head." I blinked at him, waiting for the punch line. "Really, we are. It's astounding the things you can do, places you can visit and people you can meet when you're dead."

"Why... are we in my head?"

"It was like a safety mechanism I created. Imagine like the one I placed in Naruto – I know you know about it – should the Kyuubi try to escape him fully. It was a failsafe measure."

"But _why_?"

"The information you hold is too important and valuable for a man like Madara to acquire. Should it fall into the wrong hands, there's no knowing what catastrophes would await us in the future. I ensured that should anyone attempt to gain access to your mind, your mind itself would retreat to an unreachable, safe part within you, where no one and nothing can get to you."

I nodded, seeing the logic behind the Yondaime's plan. I was a little concerned about the fact that I was currently walking around inside my head, but I was getting over that a little. Add that to the relief I was feeling about the fact that I _wasn't_ in fact dead, and you could almost say I felt normal. "Why is it so dark here then? Am I depressed or something?"

"No, you aren't depressed." Yondaime said, still leading us wherever, "This is part of the failsafe. It made your mind entirely dark and absent of any information, except for one small part. You were supposed to go there to meet me, but you are stronger than I imagined. You fought back against the hold on your mind, and wound up lost within yourself. I had to spend a good while coming out here to find you again."

I was still somewhat confused, but I felt safe with the Yondaime by my side. I whispered to him, "Is _he_ here too?"

Yondaime shook his head, "Madara ran off when back up arrived. There's no immediate threat to you now."

"Okay, then why am I still here?"

"Ehehe..." _I knew that nervous chuckle_, I thought, looking up to see the Yondaime scratching the back of his neck apprehensively, "Well the thing was Natsuki-chan, that this failsafe was _very_ experimental, a prototype really."

"... When do I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure-"

"WHAT?"

"Now Natsuki-chan why don't you calm down, eh? Look, we're in the safe spot in your head." Yondaime said, throwing his arms out and grinning nervously at me. It wasn't much, just a small room that seemed to radiate light similarly to the Yondaime. It actually looked pretty much like the manga had shown of the room inside Naruto's mind which had the cage which contained the Kyuubi, except that where the cage had been, with glowing eyes and sharp white teeth peering out from between the bars, now hung a purple cloth of sorts. "What do you think?"

"I'd be more impressed if I knew when I was going to get out of this place."

The Yondaime pouted, an image I would now never forget. I had always imagined him to be more mature, hearing the occasional story of how Naruto got his nature from his mother but his looks from his father. Then again, I think that Minato Namikaze couldn't be _too_ serious to have fallen for a wildcard like Kushina Uzumaki. "I'm trying Natsuki-chan, really I am."

"I have to get back out there to help Naruto."

At Naruto's name the Yondaime seemed to perk up, his whole body lighting up if possible. "Ah yes, you're his sister now, aren't you?"

I flushed slightly, "I-I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I am quite pleased in fact. Everything worked out a lot better than planned."

I squinted at him, crossing my arms and giving him the look that usually had Naruto spilling his guts to me, "What do you mean?"

Unfortunately, he seemed immune to the look, unlike Naruto, and the Yondaime waved at me. "It's nothing you need to know about now. Just know that I am very happy with how you have helped Naruto. Things didn't exactly go to plan when I left him..."

"You mean that the villagers didn't see him as the hero he was, and that he was alone, afraid and beaten for the first five years of his life." The Yondaime looked deflated, not a look I liked on him. I suppose I was a little harsh, and I couldn't blame him entirely for the consequences of putting the Kyuubi in Naruto. But I thought it needed to be said. "But... he has also become stronger because of the bad he experienced, and Naruto appreciates the things and people in his life a lot more too. He is a good shinobi and a better person, and you should be proud of him."

"I always was..."

I nodded my head, and decided that since neither of us were sure of when I would leave, I took to exploring the Spartan room I was in. I was of course inexplicably drawn to the cloth covering one wall, seeing as it was the only real feature in the room. I ran my hand over the purple velvet, and only when I heard murmurings behind it did I turn to look at the Yondaime. "What's behind this?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

I tugged on the cloth, letting it pool by my feet, and looking slack jawed at what lay behind it. Like a giant window I was looking out at what must have been the hospital, a worried Azami watching over me and chattering nervously away. But the focus of the window never stayed still, always moving. "Wh-What is this?"

"That is what you are currently seeing." The Yondaime said as he moved to stand beside me, "Although you have no control of your body, your eyes are still working."

"_There we go Natsuki-chan, nice and comfy, yeah?"_ Azami said while tucking my body in the bed. I reached up and stroked her face on the window, seeing the worry evident on her face. _"Don't keep us waiting too long. Although I hope you aren't in any pain. I hope you're alright in there, wherever you are. We all miss you, even though it's only been a day. Kakashi especially. He was asking about you this morning and it took everything in me not to tell him you were in the hospital and not away on a mission. Naruto doesn't know anything yet, although I expect Kakashi will tell him when he sees him. It's the last day of the second task, remember?"_

A wave of cold fear dragged through me, and I turned back to the Yondaime with desperate eyes. "Yondaime, you have to get me out of here! I have to get out there! I have to help them! Otherwise Naruto- and Sasuke- oh god, don't forget Gaara, and, and-"

"Shhh..." he said, resting his hands on my shoulders as he looked down at me with a sad look on his face. "There is nothing I can do that I'm not already trying."

Tears gathered in my eyes at the fear and worry coursing through my body, "But Orochimaru-"

"Have faith in our friends, they're strong, they'll be fine. Trust me."

I didn't say anything in reply, just turned my eyes back to watch the window to the outside world again. I _hated_ this. Now I really was helpless. I could do _nothing_ to stop any harm coming to those dear to me. I couldn't even watch over them, because I was stuck in this room in my head in my body in a bed in the hospital. The Yondaime held me as I silently cried at my patheticness, and I couldn't help a small smile at the fact that his hugs felt almost exactly like Naruto's. _Figures that Naruto can comfort me without even being here_. I held tighter to the Hokage robe, my thoughts of Naruto reminding me about the danger he was soon going to be facing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

_One and a half months later..._

* * *

After what had felt like an eternity, I had finally pulled myself out of my denial. I really _was_ stuck in my own head. I had resorted myself to sitting watching the window to the outside world like a TV, the Yondaime sat next to me keeping me company. I didn't feel tired, apparently I wouldn't feel so either, since the Yondaime – or Minato as he asked me to call him now – said I couldn't get tired in my own head. So I was just stuck watching the outside world.

And what a lot of the world I was missing. Maybe it was Fate's way of telling me to stop interfering with the storyline, but that just made me sound like Neji. I couldn't even _see_ the horrible attack on the village by Orochimaru, or the Sandaime's death, or the stand-off between Naruto and Gaara, or return of Itachi, or Tsunade taking over the role of Hokage, or Sasuke's defecting from Konoha. I could only hear second hand reports from Azami, who was still the only one that knew of my condition of all my loved ones. And even then, as a civilian, I knew she wasn't going to hear the full stories. But at least as a nurse in the hospital, she was the first and one of the most informed when it came to finding out the well-being of the injured.

No doubt Naruto was feeling quite put down at the loss of his best friend and rival. I so wanted to escape this mind of mine if only to comfort him a little.

Not that I didn't appreciate spending time with Minato. He was great company. But there was all that worry I still harboured about my loved ones. At least Azami was still there for me...

"_... and you wouldn't believe it, but he wore it! I never thought I'd see the day, but Lee-kun said that since I had spent so much thought on that present for him, he would put aside his green suit of Youth for a day. Gai-kun didn't even mind, he said he understood. But Lee-kun looked so sweet in that little tux I got him. I haven't seen him in one since my wedding. There wasn't even a bit of green on it." _Azami said, fluttering about my unresponsive body and patting my hand every now and then. Every time the focus of the window shifted away from her, Azami just waved her hands and I was looking at her again. She smiled at me, before a sad look crossed her face. _"I hope you wake up soon Natsuki-chan, it's not the same telling you all this when I don't get a single response from you. You're not even blinking..."_

I reached out and brushed her face on the window, "Oh Azami-chan..."

Minato pulled me into a half-hug, watching Azami with me. "I'm doing everything I can Natsuki-chan, you'll be out of here as soon as possible."

I nodded, sending him a small smile before turning back to look out of the window.

"_I would be more freaked too out if I wasn't so worried about you. This can't be good for me either, all this stress and worry. I know one of these days the stress will get to me. And the lying! I think Kakashi's starting to suspect that I'm lying, you know how I can't lie for long periods of time. And Naruto's sad face makes me want to tell him everything." _

"She worries about you a lot, doesn't she?" Minato said from beside me.

I nodded my head, "Sometimes more than she should."

"_I-I still think that we should tell Kakashi and Naruto about your condition, but Hokage Tsunade-sama said it wasn't the right time yet. But I mean, the chunnin exams are over, it should be fine, right? Well, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. I'm just happy she let you stay in my care, I don't think I'd be comfortable leaving you in anyone else's care. Like she could make me leave you anyway. When you wake up from this, thing, we're going out for a girl's day out, and you are treating me to anything I want. It's the least I deserve I think, ne Natsuki-chan?"_

I continued to listen to her half-mindless chatter before she reluctantly left me to get a quick dinner, the dark sky outside of the window indicating it was quite late. It was silent everywhere now, Minato even staying unusually quiet. When I turned to look at him, I found he was gone. Not unusual, he was most likely trying another plan of his to get me out of here. I was in for another long, lonely evening.

At least, I had thought so.

Only a few minutes later though, there was movement in my hospital room, and the window I was boredly staring at spun towards the hospital window. A shadow of a figure was crouched on the open window sill, which I _knew_ Azami had closed and locked before she left. Even though I couldn't do anything to stop any harm coming to my physical body, I still tensed anxiously. The shadow shifted, and moved closer towards the bed. I watched them carefully, almost gasping when they finally fell into the small circle of light cast by the night light on my nightstand.

"Kakashi."

"_Natsuki. I knew you weren't on a mission, at least not for this long nor at this time."_ I was already smiling just hearing Kakashi's deep voice again. _"Plus, Azami-san is a pretty poor liar, I just couldn't work out why."_

I had to agree, I was surprised she had kept in this secret for so long successfully.

"_Natsuki? Are you ignoring me?"_

Oh no, he didn't know. Of course he didn't know, Azami hadn't told him.

"_Natsuki? Answer me!" _Kakashi growled, and I could see the anger even in one dark eye,_ "You've been hiding from me for over a month, the least I deserve is an answer as to why! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did, but just tell me what I did wrong."_

"Nothing," I said, stroking his face on the window screen, "It's not you Kakashi."

"_Natsuki?"_ a frown was beginning to dig into Kakashi's face, and I saw his eye flicker all over my face, and he waved a hand in front of me. A look of understanding flashed through his eye. _"You aren't... you aren't really here, are you?"_

"Yes I am!" I cried, "I'm right _here_!"

"_What happened? When did this happen? Was it since that day?..." _a sudden look of hatred passed through his eye, _"WHO did this to you?"_

I was congratulating myself on being able to read Kakashi so well, even after more than a month away from him, and with only one eye to see. But I was also becoming more frustrated by my lack of power to do _anything_. "Who do you think did this to me, Kakashi? Madara! Well, okay he didn't _actually_ trap me inside my head, but he triggered it to happen. So it's basically his fault still."

Kakashi didn't say anything else. Instead he just sat down in the seat beside my bed, and I watched as he picked up my limp hand in his. His face fell a little when he got no response from me, when I would usually intertwine our fingers, or grin at him at the small gesture. Nonetheless, Kakashi slipped his fingers between my own, and held my hand like always, turning to look up at me again. _"Well, I'm here now Natsuki, I'll fix this somehow."_

He didn't talk much, just the occasional snippet of speech, but it was enough to raise my spirits a little. When Minato had returned to find his former student through the window, he had been surprised but happy. Kakashi never once let go of my hand. Soon though, much too soon, the door to my private hospital room opened, and Azami walked in and looked shocked at my visitor.

"_Kakashi-san! You- you- what are you doing here?"_

I watched as Kakashi leapt to his feet, no doubt glaring at Azami as he growled her, _"Were you ever going to tell me that Natsuki was here?"_

Azami was scowling too now, hands on hips as she snapped back, _"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! Believe me, had I the chance, I would have told both you and Naruto in an instant. Natsuki-chan is important to me too, don't forget that."_

Kakashi sighed, running a hand over his face. _"I'm sorry, I just, I've been worried. At first I thought it was just a long mission, and then when she was still gone after three weeks, I thought something bad had happened to her..."_

"_Well, it's not something that happened on a mission that did this."_

"_What exactly happened to her?"_

"_Hokage Tsunade-sama had a Hyuuga come to have a look at her. Apparently almost all of Natsuki-chan's chakra is circulating around her head, like a protective barrier. They tried unblocking the chakra using the chakra points, and it helped a little, but Natsuki-chan still isn't responding to us." _Kakashi nodded, taking my hand in his again. Azami bit her lip hesitantly, _"Kakashi-san, I hate to do this, but I don't think you should be here. If someone else comes to check on her..."_

"_Alright, I'll go." _

"What?" I cried, slamming my fists on the window, "No! Don't go Kakashi!"

"Natsuki-chan! Stop!" Minato said, trying to grab my fists, "You'll hurt yourself!"

Kakashi lifted my hand and kissed it through his mask, before placing it back on the bed and turning to Azami. _"She really isn't aware of us?"_

"_Not according to the doctors."_

"I AM aware damnit, I'm right _here_!" I shouted, throwing myself at the window now.

A crack appeared on the window, making Minato try harder to stop me. "Natsuki-chan, please don't do this to yourself."

"I'm right here! KAKASHI!" I shouted, fighting Minato's hold on me, "_KAKASHI!"_

"_..shi..."_

Kakashi and Azami's heads snapped towards me, wide-eyed with surprise splashed across their faces. _"Did you hear that?"_

"_I thought I heard Natsuki-chan say something."_

Now Minato and I were staring wide-eyed at the window. Our eyes locked for a second before we simultaneously threw ourselves at the window, trying to make the crack larger. Minato chuckled as he threw himself again, "Of all the ways out of here, I never even considered this way. I thought it was nothing more than a TV screen to the outside world." I grinned back, renewed hope and vigour driving me to slam harder into the solid surface, ignoring the pain jarring through me as a result. "Keep shouting Natsuki-chan, let them hear you." I nodded, taking a deep breath and loudly shouting out both Kakashi and Azami's names.

"_...kashi...mi... ka...zami..."_

Kakashi leapt in front of me, grabbing my shoulders while I saw Azami race out of the room shouting for the doctors or the Hokage. Kakashi was looking at me with a determined look in his eye, _"Come on Natsuki, come back to me. I know you can do it."_

Minato and I had managed to make a large hole in the window, through it a place as dark and bleak as the rest of my mind. But slowly a light in the distance broke through, gentle at first, until it intensified, filling the darkness around us, and I saw colours jump up at long last. I knew any second now that I would hopefully be out of here, and so I turned to Minato for our goodbye, who was wearing a gentle smile on his face. "I'm sorry I kept you here for so long."

I rolled my eyes at him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly, "It wasn't like you intended for it to happen. It was nice meeting you anyway, I had always wanted to." Minato hugged me back just as tightly. "Any last words of wisdom for me?"

"Keep safe. Keep Naruto safe. Eat your vegetables."

"Anything I don't already know?"

"You were brought here against your will Natsuki-chan, I hope you don't leave the same way again."

My head snapped up to look at him, "... You know something."

"Yes... but I can't tell you, at least not yet."

"And how will you tell me when it _is_ the right time?"

"Don't worry Natalie," I froze at the name, so familiar and yet so foreign to me now, "I'll keep an eye on you."

"I'll miss you." Minato didn't say anything else, just leant down to drop a kiss on my forehead, before pushing me lightly to the hopeful exit from my own mind. I grinned at him, waving one last time before stepping through the hole in the window and into the light. So bright, I was almost as blind as I had been in the dark, and let Kakashi's frantic voice guide me, until at last I felt like a part of me that had been missing had returned.

* * *

"-suki? Natsuki!"

I could feel my eyes open, but I wasn't seeing anything. It still felt like I was blinded by the light. I blinked.

"Yes! You blinked! Come on Natsuki, look at me."

I blinked again, trying to focus my sight on _anything_. All I could really see was a dark blurred blob. I kept blinking, and I tried to reach up to wipe at my eyes, but my hand felt too heavy. So I was left simply to blink to wet my dry eyes and clear my fuzzy vision. Outlines soon appeared, and definition, and soon I saw an all too familiar half-masked face. I focused on the face, and smiled weakly at it, "Kakashi."

"You're back!" Kakashi cried, just as Azami and Tsunade came into the room, along with several other medics. Kakashi cupped my face though, so I was looking only at him, "Are you okay?"

"Tired... weak..."

"That's perfectly normal Natsuki-chan," Azami said, coming to stand beside Kakashi, "You've been bedridden for over a month. It'll take a couple of days for your muscles to feel strong again."

I nodded to her, before Tsunade quickly introduced herself to me and proceeded to give me a check up. Once she declared me as well as I could be – given my circumstances – she left the room again, leaving me with Kakashi and Azami. Even then, Azami noticed the not-so-subtle looks to leave that Kakashi was sending her, and left after giving me a tight hug. Then it was only Kakashi and me. He was lightly brushing my face with one hand, the other hand holding tightly to my own. Now at least I was able to squeeze his hand a little back.

When he was sure no one was going to interrupt us, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed me, quickly but deeply on the lips, before pulling back and sitting down again. "I've missed you Natsuki."

"Missed you too," I said, yawning as I looked at him.

He grinned at me, before pulling his mask up again, "Go to sleep Natsuki, I'll be right here when you wake up."

I grinned sleepily at him, eager for the first proper night's sleep in over a month. Still, I gripped his hand as tightly as I could, even though Kakashi had practically promised that he wouldn't leave, it was a just-in-case measure. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Natsuki-chan."

I closed my eyes and was quickly drifting into the land of sleep, all my worries and anger dropping from me on the journey, a simple sense of calm filling me. I was home again, I was safe, and so was everyone else. Things could be much worse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Oh come _on_ Azami-chan, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. You're muscle physiotherapy has been progressing fast over the past two weeks – no doubt due to _someone's _stubbornness – and with the new chakra therapies you're practically back to normal-" she glared at me when I tried to interrupt her, "_But_, you are still not to return to your shinobi duties for another week. Even if I have to go to Lady Tsunade to order it."

I grumbled but couldn't really stop her. I was just happy to have persuaded her not to keep me in a wheelchair. Kakashi had even agreed with her for once, insisting I should have kept to the wheelchair, but I was adamant about not doing so. Naruto had simply been too happy to have me 'back' again despite my 'mission' injuries. Tsunade had debriefed me herself, as well as interrogating me about the scroll the Sandaime Hokage had left her about my origins. It had taken a while to convince her I spoke the truth, but now at least I knew she was learning to trust me. Still, everyone seemed to be overreacting in my opinion. I was perfectly _fine_!

Not that I didn't like holidays, but this was hardly a holiday. Right now I was being stopped from my duty, in what I believed to be a crucial time. Thankfully, Kakashi had been assigned to be my guard while I was 'off duty', so we were spending a lot more quality time together. Plus he wanted to look after me and help me should I need it. It was nice to finally have some time to just focus on Kakashi and me. Just the two of us. But goddamnit, I had gotten used to leading an active life, so being waited on hand and foot was leaving me with all this pent up energy not being used.

Which was being channelled to other areas.

So waking up every morning to find Kakashi just leaving the bathroom, droplets of water trailing down his muscular torso, scars alluding to the power his body possessed, and with only a towel around his waist, meant that I was _so_ damn horny right now, and for the first time in history, Kakashi, _Kakashi_, was saying no to sex.

"But Kakashi-"

"Natsuki, you're still healing," a maskless Kakashi insisted, running his hand through my hair lazily as we lay in bed one Saturday late in the morning. "I don't want to do more harm to you. Azami-san specifically said no strenuous activity, and what you have in mind would definitely be called strenuous."

I rolled my eyes at him, my rational brain not working right now. Having not slept with someone in what felt like forever, and with a perfectly sexy Kakashi just _lying_ there with me, could you really blame a girl? I trailed my hand down his torso, but he grabbed it, kissing it before holding it firmly against his chest. I tried moving my legs, but his legs easily trapped mine. I groaned in frustration, hitting my head – the only part of me that could currently move – against Kakashi's shoulder. He chuckled, running a hand up my back and nipping teasingly at my neck, _the bastard, I bet that he was doing this to me on purpose!_ "Kakashi..."

I got nowhere though, and soon he had to leave for some of his shinobi duties. Apparently, he wasn't the best with handing in mission reports on time, and Iruka was chasing him for them.

So I was left, alone and horny in bed.

Glancing over to my left, I bit my lip contemplating, _should I..?_ After another few minutes I huffed, rolling over to the edge of the bed and reaching into my nightstand drawer. I pulled it out, shocking pink and still in its packaging. Last year's birthday present from Azami, a joke I had thought. The vibrator lay innocently in my hands, I had never used one before, but I needed some form of release. Azami seemed to have thought I needed some form of release too, weirdly enough. _Maybe we _were_ a little _too_ close for our own good... nah, it was just Azami_.

I was still staring down at the little device, when the opening of my front door grabbed my attention. "Natsuki-chan, I brought you some ramen!"

"Naruto!" _ah! He can't find me with _this_!_ I tried shoving it back in my nightstand drawer, but in my hurry it fell from my grasp and onto the floor. Naruto's footsteps were at the door now, and my bedroom doorknob was just twisting. _Think Natsuki, think!_ "Er, hang on a minute Naruto-kun, erm, I'm, I'm changing!"

The doorknob stopped moving instantly. "Ehehe, I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

When I heard his footsteps fade I let out a breath, straightening up and trying to ignore how horny I felt right now. How awkward would it be to be horny around your _brother_? I didn't even want to think about it, _did I have time for a cold shower?_ No, Naruto would be expecting me. Taking another deep breath, I opened my bedroom door and headed into the kitchen to see Naruto already happily digging in to his half of the ramen he had brought. He grinned up at me through a mouthful of ramen, and I smiled back as though I hadn't just been about to masturbate, before digging into the ramen too.

"Are you feeling better Natsuki-chan?" Naruto asked after a particularly loud slurp of ramen.

"I'm fine thank you Naruto-kun."

"Must have been some mission, huh?" he said, before pumping both fists into the air, "One day I'll be going on really dangerous missions too! Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, and you'll beat the bad guys up and save the world," I said, only half-joking.

He nodded, a semi-serious look on his face. "But don't worry, Natsuki-chan will always come first."

I melted a little, and leant around the table and pulled him into a tight hug, having him eagerly return it. "And you'll always come first for me too Naruto-kun."

After a nice lunch with Naruto, where we caught up and I smothered him with loving hugs, he had to leave to train. I was left alone in my apartment again... and my mind was left to wander... back to that little device under the bed... I _tried_ distracting myself. I cleaned the entire apartment, twice. I ordered every book I had in alphabetical order. I went over my accounts and taxes. I even straightened every single framed picture in the apartment, and there were a _lot_. But eventually I couldn't take it. No, I didn't use the vibrator, I was still a little intimidated about using it. I needed to vent though, so I went to who I deemed the obstacle against Kakashi having sex with me. I called Azami. She picked up after two rings, answering in her usually cheerful manner, _"Hello?"_

In the most dead-panned tone, I said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Azami-chan."

"_Oh that's easy, because you love me silly!" _I growled at her over the phone_. "Someone sounds frustrated."_

"You have no idea..."

"_So, why do you want to kill me?"_

"You practically made Kakashi think that going further than kissing me is going to injure me again!" I whined, flopping back onto my sofa. "I think I'm going to implode from my need to have him, and I think he knows it too. He keeps teasing me and- stop laughing Azami-chan! Imagine if Gai withheld sex from you."

I heard a sudden silence over the phone, before Azami's voice returned, a serious tone at last heard. _"You're right, this is serious. You poor darling, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, I was just being overly cautious. You should be fine really, I just wanted to give you time to really rest properly; no missions."_

"I'll forgive you if you can think of some way to help me."

"_Well, you could try seducing him."_

I pulled the phone from my ear, looking at it as incredulously as I would have if Azami was here, "Are you mad? When in my life have you ever heard me mention _successfully_ seducing a man?"

"_... None, but there's always a first time! Maybe?" _

"You're confidence in me is truly inspiring." I said dryly.

"_Alright, well, I don't think you want to hear some of the things I do to make Gai hot,"_ I shuddered at the thought, _"But maybe try something simpler. Like, don't wear underwear or something, and let him know. Oh, I know! Dress up and go out tonight, and look ravishing. Kakashi-san get's jealous, right? Imagine how he'll react to not only seeing you look stunning, but to seeing other guys find you stunning too."_

I bit my lip in thought, "But I'm not... exactly... 'stunning'."

"_Psh! He loves you, you look beautiful no matter what delusions you think of yourself." _Azamisaid_, "Wear that dress I got you for the date he stood you up on. The green one. It's got in-built support, so you can go bra-less too, if you're feeling brave. And let your hair down, it looks lovely down."_

I pictured myself trying to act sexy in the dress, but could only see me making a fool of myself. Oh well, I'd trust Azami's judgement and hope for the best. We continued chatting for a few minutes while she finished giving me my instructions, but I said a quick goodbye when I heard the front door open and saw Kakashi stroll into the apartment. I set the phone down and grinned at him, walking up and wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down for a quick kiss. But a quick kiss was rarely _just_ a quick kiss with Kakashi, when we had time at least. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against him, one hand trailing down my back heading for my butt. A couple of hours ago and I would have relished the opportunity, but right now I wanted to payback Kakashi for leaving me feeling so frustrated like he had done.

Pulling away from Kakashi before he could _really_ deepen the kiss, and slipping out of his arms, I smiled when I heard his protesting groan. He reached for me again, but I dodged his hands, grinning up at him cheekily. "Somebody's in a good mood."

"Get dressed," I told him, "Into something smart."

"Why?"

"Because we are _finally_ going out on our first date ever. Don't even think of disagreeing with me, I am _bored_ and I have a lovely dress that has been dying to leave this apartment as much as I have, since _someone_ stood both of us up before." Kakashi rolled his eyes but nodded his head. "Well go get dressed and come back here when you're done. When I've finished dressing up, we'll go out to this barbeque place Azami's been yammering on about."

Kakashi pecked my forehead before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I grinned excitedly, before running back to my bedroom. I was _actually_ looking forward to this girly routine! I quickly stripped, taking Azami's sometimes risky advice and forgoing the underwear also, before slipping into the emerald dress itself. It fell to my knees, nipping in at my waist nicely, and supporting my bust in a way which made me look like I _had_ a bust worth noticing. _Ego boost!_ I had just slipped into my one and only pair of heels, black stilettos – _Azami said if I was only going to have one pair of heels, that the one pair had to be a killer pair_ – when I heard the familiar sound of someone teleporting into the living room.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, it's me." I heard his lazy drawl reply, making me smile automatically. I quickly made a shadow clone to start on my hair, brushing it free from its knots, while I hurriedly applied the small amount of make-up Azami had recommended. I might be going about a girly routine, but that didn't mean I wanted to keep Kakashi waiting for _too_ long. A final check in the mirror, and I think I was done, and looking quite lovely, if I said so myself. This dress made me look sufficiently curvy, without exposing too much cleavage. Not that I had much in the first place. _Now what?_ How exactly was I supposed to make Kakashi aware I was sans underwear like Azami suggested?

_Think Natsuki, think_.

Hmm...

I've got it! Not exactly subtle, but hey, I was surprised I could think of anything at all this quickly. Plus, Kakashi wasn't the greatest with subtlety sometimes anyway.

Stepping out of my bedroom, I stood in sight of Kakashi, who was dressed in a dark shirt and trousers, his mask pooled around his neck right now. The gobsmacked look on his face was priceless and _so_ ego-boosting, but I plastered on a nervous expression onto my face. "Kakashi, does this dress make me look fat?"

Kakashi blinked a couple of times before answering, "No, you look beautiful. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I could fit into this dress fine before. This time I had to go without my underwear to fit into it. Maybe I gained some weight?" It seemed the inner perv in Kakashi – which wasn't that well hidden in the first place – had popped up at what I'd just said. Kakashi's jaw was now hanging open slightly while his darkening grey eyes raked over my body from head to toe, being very obvious in his checking me out. "Kakashi-kun?"

He audibly gulped, "You look- I- I don't think you've put on any weight. You look beautiful- no underwear? Really?"

I nodded, smiling slightly at him. Skipping to Kakashi, I pulled up his mask and looped my arm with his, "So, shall we go to that restaurant then?"

Silently he nodded, and I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

The evening had gone perfectly. Usually embarrassed to be the centre of attention, I relished in it tonight. I should make a shrine to this dress. Men's eyes followed me as I walked for once, and Kakashi was right beside me glaring at every _single_ stray eye that lingered for 'too long'. Jiraiya, who happened to be passing by, even got a punch from Kakashi. Not because his nose had started bleeding when he spotted me, but because Kakashi had spotted the old sage pulling out his notebook to scribble in. We hadn't even made it to the restaurant by this point. When we _did_ reach the restaurant, it wasn't much different, except now I was sitting down, and the waiters were more at liberty to flirt 'subtly' with me.

I had never seen Kakashi glare at so many people before. Oh, I felt so special. I love Kakashi, and I know that he loves me, and however big I was on 'girl-power' it was still lovely to occasionally see the jealous side of your man as he fiercely 'protected' you from wandering eyes. Dinner started off awkwardly, what with interruptions from the waiters to check we were alright, but once the food arrived, conversation flowed more freely, and for the first time since we'd left the apartment, Kakashi smiled. I was glad he was enjoying our first date, despite the staring. It wasn't awkward like most first dates were, but it still felt special nonetheless.

After our meal – which Kakashi insisted on paying for fully – he took my hand in his and proceeded to lead us back to the apartment, at a slow walk. We kept talking quietly to each other, ignoring everyone around us... to an extent, since Kakashi _did_ keep on glaring at anyone who stared at me for too long. It was good to be able to have a long evening focusing on nothing but each other. And when we reached the apartment, the minute he shut the door, I pushed Kakashi against the door, pulled off his mask and proceeded to give him the most passionate kiss I had. My hands were running through his hair, making the already wild mane wilder, and Kakashi reciprocated just as enthusiastically. His arms pulled me against him again, one hand sliding down to squeeze my butt, making me squeak in surprise.

"You really _did_ go out without underwear," Kakashi groaned, gripping my hips tightly.

I grinned up at him, dropping my arms to rest on his shoulders but still playing with his hair. _Kakashi really was handsome, and he was all mine!_ I pecked him lightly on the lips, before staring straight into Kakashi's grey eyes, close enough now to see that there were flecks of silver and the darkest of blues amidst all that dark grey. But one little peck wasn't enough for Kakashi – _of course_ – and I found myself being the one pressed against the door, Kakashi's body pressing against mine in the loveliest of ways, while his hands ran up and down my body. Up to _just_ below my breasts, and down not _quite_ far enough to reach my butt again. It was frustrating and teasing and wonderful all at once, especially with his mouth distracting mine the way it was.

I didn't even give a damn right now if Kakashi was acting out something he'd read in his precious Icha Icha books.

Kakashi's hands finally wandered further down, reaching around my left thigh and hitching my leg up around his hips, allowing him to press his body closer to mine. I was pretty much depending on Kakashi to keep us balanced, but it wouldn't be the first time we fell over. His lips left mine, trailing down my neck and attaching to my pulse point as I took the chance to take in some much needed oxygen. "Kashi-kun..." my head fell back as I succumbed to whatever Kakashi wanted, letting him nip, lick and suck at my exposed neck and shoulders. _Wasn't I supposed to be the one seducing him? Oh well, maybe this is the successful results._

Enough was enough though, and if this was going to continue, I'd rather make love to Kakashi in a bed. I pushed him lightly, letting my leg drop down. Kakashi's pout didn't last long though, when I intertwined our fingers and led him to the bedroom. I had barely crossed into the room when Kakashi had scooped me up into his arms and dumped us both on the bed, before picking up from where we had – _briefly_ – left off. I struggled to take Kakashi's shirt off, what with his hands which were creeping up my dress were distracting me, making my hands tremble with excitement. He wasn't exactly helping either, enjoying the shivers he was causing, going by the smirk on Kakashi's face when I looked.

"Kashi-kun... get that _stupid_ shirt off!" I growled. Kakashi's chuckle sent a wave of his hot breath over my collarbone, making goose bumps appear on my skin. Nonetheless, he sat back onto his heels and quickly removed his shirt, tossing it over one shoulder, before bringing his body back over mine. My hands explored the newly exposed flesh, feeling every scar within reach, Kakashi's muscles twitch beneath my fingers, and I listened to his deep groan when I lightly scraped my nails down his chest. Kakashi fingered the zip on the side of my dress, grinning seductively at me as he dragged it down ever so slowly, drawing my lips to his again. As suddenly as I was pulling Kakashi in for another deep kiss, he was suddenly out of my arms and leant on the wall farthest away from me, eyes wide and chest heaving as he caught his breath. I was dazed for another second, before I glared at Kakashi, "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"We-We _can't_ Natsuki-chan," Kakashi groaned, closing his eyes, "You're still healing and-"

"Azami-chan said it would be okay. I already asked her!" Kakashi sent me a disbelieving look, making me groan in frustration. I crawled up to my nightstand and threw the phone at Kakashi, "Call her yourself then if you don't believe me."

Kakashi watched me for a second, before quickly dialling in Azami-chan's number – she had made him memorize it for emergency purposes – while I shuffled back to lean against the head rest and crossed my arms angrily. _How could he stop right _then_?_ It was so bloody unfair. I was glaring down at my half-unzipped dress angrily. _Maybe this dress was cursed to always put something between Kakashi and me?_ Nah, I didn't believe in things like that _that_ much. Still, it was something to safely glare at, because angry or not, if I looked at the half-naked Kakashi right now I'd probably jump him. His voice was a quiet mumble as he talked on the phone, but I drowned it out by mentally calling him every name I could think of. I even called him a poo-poo-head.

Yes, a _poo-poo-head_.

I went there.

A shadow fell over me amidst my mental tantrum, and I looked up and straight into Kakashi's dark eyes, heavy with love and lust. His hand cupped the side of my face, pulling me into a short chaste kiss, before pulling back to look at me. "No more interruptions Natsuki-chan."

"Really?" I asked, a smile already working its way onto my face as I felt his hand slide down my neck and back to the zipper of my dress.

"I promise," he said before following the path of his hand with his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his lean torso, pulling him down to lie on top of me contently with the smile still firmly in place. _At last..._

* * *

**AN: so... lemon, no lemon in next chapter? Comment people!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I hope everyone realises that the original cast of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! XD**

**As a reward to those still reading, I'll leave a PREVIEW of snippets to come! :D (I write non-linearly. It was joining the dots. That's why took so long to write!)**

**Results of Lemon/No Lemon Comment Poll: Lemons outvoted No Lemons about 4:1, but I don't want to offend anyone, and I like the story rated T, so I'm going to compromise. On xLokia's suggestion, I'll in****clude enough detail to get you hot and bothered, but won't go full blown out lemon****. Let your imaginations run with it ;P**

* * *

Chapter 26

I was awake but refusing to get up yet. I felt _entirely_ too comfortable where I was to even _think_ about getting up yet. I was lying on my especially comfortable bed, the duvet and sheets softly draped over me and the morning still quiet outside. But the best part about this morning was that I'd woken up wrapped up completely by Kakashi.

Not one but both pale arms held me in a tight embrace, almost squashing me against Kakashi's chest, and our legs were tangled and entwined beneath the covers. My own arms hugged Kakashi around the waist, and with my head resting on his chest, his steady heartbeat was really enticing me back to sleep. I _really_ didn't want to ever move from this position. _Ever_. I ached in all the right places to tell me I'd been loved _thoroughly_ last night – and early this morning – and Kakashi was just so comfortable to sleep on.

_Finally_, after so many mornings of seeing Kakashi leave his shower in nothing but a towel, so mouth-wateringly tempting and _just_ out of reach, I now had a naked Kakashi wrapped in my arms. The thought almost made me giggle aloud, but I resisted, unwilling to break the peaceful morning atmosphere. _Kakashi's naked!_

Last night, after the small hitch which was quickly smoothed over with a quick call to Azami, Kakashi had practically ravished me. The first round had been fuelled on by years of UST, we'd both barely had any control of our hormones, almost frenzied in our eagerness. It wasn't really romantic, but it had been wonderfully _raw_ and rough. We'd seemed to move without thought, letting our lust lead us. Once the first blazing round had sated us somewhat, the following rounds had been slower, and time had been taken to learn each other's bodies properly. After last night, I didn't care _who_ or how many people Kakashi had been with before, because if anything he just seemed to know what to do so much better. I'd probably go thank Rin or whoever if I could, for contributing to one of the best nights of my life, and definitely the best date... Well, maybe not go _thank_ them really. My jealousy would probably come out. It was the thought that counted anyway. Right?

But right now after everything, I was too tired and aching still to want to do anything but laze in bed all day.

Though the hands that were currently sliding down my back were starting to distract me.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Kakashi said, his voice huskier than normal from just waking up. He must have felt the shiver his voice caused, because I heard his small chuckle. Looking up, I grinned at the lazy smile adorning his face, his eyes open just enough to watch me. One hand drifted up to cup my cheek, drawing up to meet his lips with my own. I almost protested – morning breath and all that – but Kakashi didn't give me the opportunity to escape.

Soft sweet morning kisses quickly turned deeper and more demanding. This _was_ Kakashi after all, and I could... _feel_... how awake he was already. Soon I found myself rolled onto my back, Kakashi's delicious weight over me, and his hips pressing down into my own. So close, but _not close enough_... I dragged my short fingernails down Kakashi's back, eliciting a deep groan from him that he passed straight through my lips and down to my core. That man made everything seem sinful. His tongue dipped one last time into my mouth, before our lips separated, and Kakashi began a steady trail down my throat. A small chuckle suddenly escaped his lips. "What?" I asked, wanting Kakashi to return to his earlier ministrations.

"Nothing," Kakashi said, though I didn't believe that delighted tone he used.

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Tell me!"

"Hmm, I do like it when you get demanding. Remember last night when you asked – well, more like ordered – me to-"

"_Kakashi_!"

"Alright... I was just admiring the patchwork on your skin."

"Patchwork?" my mind was still hazy from just waking up, and then the general onslaught that was Kakashi in the morning. But when my mind caught up- "You didn't!" I cried, leaping out of bed to the nearest mirror. I didn't get far though. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a firm chest, the full contact reminding me again that we were both very much naked.

"Now now, Natsuki-chan, I won't have you erasing all my hard work so soon," Kakashi whispered in my ear, clearly enjoying sending another involuntary shiver down my spine. "After all, I spent a long time on them. Remember how I kissed you here?"

How could I not, with his fingers dancing over the skin on my neck, vividly reminding me of last night when it was Kakashi's lips there instead.

"Oh, and I kissed you here too, I seem to recall."

I moaned as his fingers left my neck and slid down. Something between a squeak and a moan was ripped from my throat as his teeth began attacking the side of my neck, pulling me tighter against his hard chest. Kakashi had hardly done anything, and I was practically ready for him. Maybe it was all the memories of last night working against me. Impatient and apparently as eager for me as I was for him, Kakashi lifted me and dropped me to the bed so he was hovering over me once again. His rougher manhandling was only fuelling my desire as he repeated what he'd said, kissing me all over.

"Mmm, I was sure I kissed you somewhere else too..."

"Ka-" I squealed when suddenly one of Kakashi's hands had slipped between my legs. I felt more than heard Kakashi groan this time, my own moan mingling with his. A tongue slipped out to join Kakashi's lips as he trailed lower down my body. Another moan tore from my throat when Kakashi's thumb pressed down between my legs, the pressure not letting up no matter how much I squirmed and pleaded with him under my breath. "K-Kashi-kun... _please _don't... t-tease me so early in the d-day..."

The hand relented, my body still thrumming from his ministrations though. I could feel my breath coming to me in bursts now. _How could Kakashi play me so well after one bloody night?_ It was that Sharingan eye of his, I knew it. I bet it was. Damn Copy Nin...

Large hands quickly parted my legs, and I was dragged down the bed so that Kakashi was seated with my legs wrapped around his waist. There was a smile on his face I hadn't seen before. More than happy. It made me only happier seeing it. Leaning forward, Kakashi dropped a short sweet kiss on my lips, the smile having never left his face. "I love you. More than anyone."

I was grinning too now, my heart having melted a little at his words. "I love yo- _ah!_ Kakashi!" Heart melting be _damned_, I was just about to return his sentiments! He'd joined us with one sharp snap of his hips, and I felt the breath of his groan against my neck. He leant back a little to see me when I slapped his shoulder. "You could have waited until I'd finished speaking!"

A cheeky smirk crossed Kakashi's face. "I got the gist of things."

"That's not-_ohh!_- the-the p-poi-_Kami!_"

"Natsuki-chan?" Kakashi asked in that superior voice of his.

"I'm-I'm still mad at you!"

"Angry sex works for me."

"Kakashi!"

"That's right. Scream my name."

"_Baka_!"

"Your baka though. You want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare!"

**(AN: I hope that wasn't **_**too**_** explicit for anyone who didn't want a lemon, and yet enough for those of you who did. . I TRIED MY BEST! Here's hoping it was good enough.)**

* * *

When we deemed ourselves sated – for the morning at least – and I was able to drag myself from the bed, I found my legs shaking where I stood. That hadn't happened since my first training session as a kunoichi! Blasted shinobi and their damned stamina. I half-glared at the door to the bathroom, where I could hear Kakashi having his morning shower. This was all his fault.

... Not that I'd take a second of it back.

But it was still his fault!

Slipping on Kakashi's large shirt and some underwear, I gingerly made my way to the door, intent on something with caffeine to keep me awake. I hadn't... really... slept much last night. I'd only just opened the door when I was shocked at what I saw.

"Morning, Natsuki-chan! There's tea ready if you want it, and some toast. I helped myself already. Hope you don't mind."

"A-Azami-chan?" I could feel a twitch in my face. Azami's wide grey eyes looked up innocently at me, her mouth busy nibbling on the corner of a piece of toast.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing here? How did you- why are you- I mean- Azami stop laughing!"

I glared at her until she'd picked herself off the table. "Oh come _on_! Like I was going to miss this. I've been waiting for this to happen almost as long as you have, silly girl! And I've been telling you that you needed to get laid recently. I just made breakfast while I waited for you to come out, since I guessed you'd both be hungry."

"That is both sweet and a _little _bit creepy," I eventually said, moving to help myself to some toast nonetheless and moving to sit on the soft comfy sofa. Damn my achiness.

"_That_ is simply your best friend," Azami simply shot back. Suddenly the toast in her hand was flung to one side as she literally jumped at me, her eyes burning brightly in a way she _must_ have learnt from her husband. "So tell me everything! Details! I can see a lot of hickeys already – good, good – but tell me about the rest. It's your duty as my best friend. I mean, I told you about Gai-"

"And I still haven't fully recovered from that. Thanks."

"Natsuki-_chaaaaaan_..."

"It's private!"

She was doing her puppy dog eyes now. They were literally _begging_ me. Hesitating, and now unsure of what to do, I was quite thankful when Kakashi interrupted. "Maa, Natsuki-chan-"

The rest of his words were cut off as I hastily chucked a cushion from the sofa at his face, knocking Kakashi back through the door into the bedroom. We must _really_ have been distracted to not notice Azami enter my apartment, but I wouldn't risk her seeing Kakashi's face anyway. Not that I didn't trust her, but this was Kakashi's decision. He hadn't even bothered with grabbing his mask this morning, so used to going unmasked about my apartment now. _Honestly_, how he was such a genius shinobi with near slip-ups like this surprised me sometimes. Luckily, I think I threw that cushion just in time. Azami had been distracted begging me for details anyway.

Kakashi reemerged from the bedroom a few seconds later, this time his mask was in place though still shirtless. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Azami-san."

My eyes almost popped out of my head as I stared at him as he helped himself to the tea, "How can you act so calm about- I mean- you aren't freaked out _at all_ about Azami-chan being here?"

He shrugged, his mismatched eyes lazily drifting over me. I could already imagine that smug smile behind the mask when Kakashi noticed me in his shirt. "As I told you in our first training session, expect the unexpected."

Azami seemed to have spotted her new target though, and launched herself at him. "Kakashi-san, _you'll_ tell me about last night, won't you? Natsuki-chan won't say a word to me, the meanie!"

My head dropped back onto the sofa in defeat as I heard Kakashi begin to recount practically all of last night to Azami. It almost made me want to go hide under a rock in shame, the amount of detail he was going into. There were some things best friends needn't know about each other, but Azami seemed not to understand that. I opened my eyes when their talking ceased, and found my arms full of Azami once more.

"You lucky, lucky girl. I'm so happy for you!" she said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I hugged her back, even as I rolled my eyes. She was crazy, but I wouldn't have her any other way. "We'll talk more later, but my shift is starting soon. Remember, you're still supposed to be resting for another few days. Ok?"

"Yes, Azami-chan. I remember."

She grinned her creepy-wide grin at me and nodded to Kakashi, before seeing herself out. I could only shake my head at her silliness. Strong arms then drew me up to meet Kakashi in a deep kiss that rendered my legs useless again. When he pulled back, his arms remained just as tight around me. "I have to go too, Natsuki-chan. I have a meeting with the Hokage and you know how I hate being late."

Laughing at him, I leant up to steal one last kiss before Kakashi left. Now he was the one reluctant to let go, but I pushed him lightly to release me. "Go. I'll be fine here. Resting. See you later?"

"Later," Kakashi said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, as shirtless as ever.

Dropping back onto the sofa, I found myself smiling for no particular reason. Right now, this morning, I was happy.

* * *

I was in the middle of a rather interesting TV cooking show when I heard a knock from the front door. Leaving the TV, I went to answer it and found – to my pleasure – Naruto waiting on the other side. I pulled him into a tight hug immediately, "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you had training."

"I do, Natsuki-chan, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

His unusually serious tone made me pause in my hugging to really look at him. There was a defeated sadness in his blue eyes, as well as a new steel. Nodding my head, I let him into the apartment, "Of course Naruto-kun, you know you can talk to me about anything."

I joined Naruto on the sofa and turned the TV off, waiting patiently for him to start. He eventually took a deep breath and blurted out, "Ero-sennin offered to take me to train for two years." Blinking in surprise – at the abruptness, not the news – I simply stared back as Naruto shifted nervous eyes to me.

"And?"

"And, I accepted."

"Good."

"Good?" Naruto turned fully to me now, "Natsuki-chan isn't upset?"

"Of course not, Naruto-kun. You want to become stronger, don't you? To bring Sasuke back, right?" Naruto's head nodded so fast, I thought it would fly off. "Then you have to go. I'll miss you and think about you everyday-"

"Me too!"

"-but I know that you need to do this, so I won't stop you."

Naruto was almost comically crying, his eyes sparkling from the waterfall of tears pouring down his cheeks. He almost winded me with how hard he threw himself at me for another hug. Not that I particularly minded. We just sat and hugged for a while, nothing needing to be said.

A mixture of pride and sadness welled up inside of me, in a way that hadn't happened in years. Not since Naruto first became a gennin, and I knew I had to let him go a little. Right now, it felt like yet another step he was taking away from me, and it hurt, but I knew it was the right thing. This was what had to happen. Naruto wouldn't survive the coming years without his training under Jiraiya. It was the least I could do to just be there and support him.

When Naruto finally pulled himself from me, he was smiling that familiar wide grin of his again as he wiped at his tears with a sleeve. "Ne, why are we crying already? I'm not going yet!"

"You're not?" _That's right. In the manga, Naruto left with Jiraiya immediately after failing to retrieve Sasuke. He should be gone already. I wonder why he stayed?_

He shook his head at me, "Jiraiya said he had some things to do first. When he comes back, I'll go with him."

I nodded thoughtfully, my mind racing. _Things right now were more like the anime. It gave Naruto more time here in Konoha. Still, why?_ "You didn't want to go with him?" If my memory was correct – and it _had_ been years since I'd read the manga or watched the anime – Jiraiya was off investigating the Akatsuki right now.

"No, I wanted Natsuki-chan's blessing before I left. Otherwise I'd worry the whole time!"

At his words I melted like the sap I pretended I wasn't. _He stayed for me_. "Well, you have it. You'll bring Sasuke back to Konoha," _and much much more_. "I know it."

His grin widened if at all possible, "Dattebayo!"

I grinned back, it was impossible not to with a happy Naruto right there in front of me.

"Ne, Natsuki-chan? What's that on your neck?"

* * *

**PREVIEW of snippets to come:**

"_You should have told me!"_

"_He never needed me. And now... now he doesn't even want me..."_

"_No. _No! _Don't you dare!"_

"_Natalie, where were you?"_

"_You think- you think you've _WON_? I beat you before the fight even began!"_

"_KATSUO!"_

"_Stay with me... stay with me..."_

"_It's time to go home, Natsuki-chan."_

* * *

**AN: I dedicate this chapter to two people! **

**Jumpingbeans480 for their absolutely heart-warming review on Natsuki! It was so detailed and complimentary, with really useful insight into how other people are reading my story. I write because I enjoy writing and thinking up stories, but I'm really happy readers seem to enjoy my stories too! So, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**And koiketsudayou, sorry for keeping you up so late/early. Hope this makes up for it!**


End file.
